Married!
by Princessstphanie
Summary: TK gets strung into doing a reality TV show. He gets the chance to meet 20 girls. He already knew a few of them. Who will be the last to remain? Who randomly shows up again on a private date? Who all cheated on TK? What's with TK's new scarier attitude?
1. Finding out

Married! 

Disclaimer- Another new story by me! But I do not own Digimon still. Oh well if I ever get rich enough I can!

Chapter 1-Finding out

Princessstphanie- This is basically a story where TK gets strung into do a television show and has to get married. But to whom is the question. The infromation so on will be in the story ok. I will talk to you readers after the chapter! But I do have to warn you, this is in TK's point of view. Also yes it is many years after season 2 ended.

MARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIED

I am so tired. I just got back from visiting Matt who was acting a little strange the whole time. Even Tai who had came was acting unlike he normally would. Now as soon as I get back somebody called me and told me that I have to go downtown and board a plane to get to the United States. As soon as I land, I must take another plane to California! But luckily that was all over. Now all I do is wait in this building until that funny looking man comes back and tells me what's going on. I can barely imagine what it could be!

"Hello Mr. Takaishi, my name is Ryan." Ryan said as he walked into the big office like room.

"Call me TK. But why am I here Ryan?"

He walked around a little nervously like someone had died or something.  
But I knew it couldn't be that, no, I was too close to my family. I would of already known.

"Well we have a contract signed by your legal gaurdian a mister Matt Ishida I believe. But anyway he has signed a contract for you." Ryan looked down as he said these things to me.

"What kind of contract?" I asked.

"Well Matt here has signed a contract that you will do our new reality television show." Ryan then got my so called sontract Matt supposedly signed to show me.

I looked at it at he wan't lying. I really did see Matt's signature on the contract towards the bottom part of it. I looked upwards and saw the mark on it making it official. I was shocked, what would Matt sign me up to do? I mean unless he thought I really would want this he might.  
But still I don't know about this.

"Now that you've seen the contract you probably want to know what you have too do right?"

"No duh."

"Well in five words I shall tell you as short as I can. You have to get married."

"WHAT!" I yelled not really beleiving fully.

"Yeah all the infromation is right here." He said while handing me a bunch of papers.

I began too read them so far from what I gathered I move into a really big house and 20 different weomen come too. Then every now and then I some will have to leave until it coems down to the last five then I must spend even longer with them and when I think I might be ready; I have to choose between the last 3 too pick which want I want to becoem my wife. Seemed simple enough, but married? I mean I am only 24 years old.

"I'm not sure about this Ryan."

"I'm sorry you seem like a real nice guy TK but your gaurdien signed a contract. But if it makes you feel better we already have the profiles on all the ladys you get to live with if you would like to view them now."

"Yeah I think I would." As I finished he handed me even more papers!

((profiles))

Name- Yolei Inoue

Hair- Purple with pne long silver streak on the left of her hair.

Eyes- Purple and just recently got contacts.

Age- 26

Job- L.E.I. Model

Main like in a guy- Hotness

Main turn off- If the guy is ugly.

"Whoa Ryan I know this one!"

"Really?"

"Yeah she use to be one of my close friends back in highschool until her parents got rich from the lottery and made her move to a Private School, then we just lost touch!"

"Well then maybe you already know who you will pick. But I suggest you read the rest of them."

"Ok, who knows I may find more old friends."

Name- Rika Nonaka

Hair- A natural brunette but died it dirty blonde a few years back.

Eyes- Green.

Age- 26

Job- Owner of a Day Care for young kids.

Main like in a guy- Someone who will be there for a kid in trouble or that may just feel alone sometimes.

Main turn off- A guy who doesn't care anyhting about what a kid feels like or is mean or neglects them.

Name- Zoe Orimoto

Hair- Pure blonde with a few light thin blue highlights.  
Eyes- blue

Age- 25

Job- Actress

Main like in a guy- Someone really sweet.

Main turn off- A real jerk.

Name- Jasmine Hide

Hair- Midnight black with her ends died red.

Eyes- Saphire.

Age- 22

Job- Bartender

Main like in a guy- An excellent kisser.

Main turn off- A bad kisser.

Name- Rosa Reyas

Hair- Curly, short, brown hair.

Eyes- brown

Age- 19

Job- Real Estate Agent.

Main like in a guy- A hot guy.

Main turn off- If he cna't stand spicy food.

Name- Asha Okasa

Hair- Very short choppy brown.

Eyes- Brown.

Age- 20

Job- Gymnist

Main like in a guy- Personality.

Main turn off- Perverted guys.

Name- Catherine Brannon

Hair- Wavy blonde.

Eyes- Blue.

Age- 20

Job- Author.

Main like in a guy- Charming and polite.

Main turn off- Rudeness and criminals.

Name- Sora Takenouchi

Hair-Shoulder length auburn red.

Eyes- Has new green colored contacs.

Age- 28

Job- Lake Lanier Bell Hop

Main like in a guy- Romantic and likes to cook.

Main turn off- If the ego is bigger than the hair, no way.

"Whoa, this is freaky! This is my brothers old girlfriend! I've known her since even longer than Yolei. Sora was the first girl out of my family that I became friends with, well except Kari, but oh well."

"Lucky you!"

Name- Suzie Wong

Hair- Black with royal blue highlighs.

Eyes- Pink and brown like combo.

Age- 18

Job- No job.

Main like in a guy- Has money or is hyper and playful.

Main turn off- A homeless guy.

"No offense but she already seems like a bitch."

"That is just because you have not met her yet TK."

"Hope she's nicer than her profile!"

"Her dad was just rich and bought her evrything and eventually I guess she's just use to getting her way. But you should meet her brother, that is a whole different story. He is one of the nicest people you will ever meet."

Name-Jeri Katou

Hair- Green eyes with glasses.

Eyes- brown

Age-25

Job- Toy maker.

Main like in a guy- A playful guy with an interest in toys still.

Main turn off- A dull person.

Name- Mimi Tachikawa

Hair- Light brown with pink kighlights.

Eyes- Chestnut brown

Age- 27

Job- Fashion Designer

Main like in a guy- Someone who understands her fashion.

Main turn off- A person who hates the color pink.

"Mimi?"

"Let me guess you know this one too?"

"Yeah another old friend. Also another of my brother's ex-girlfriends. God I haven't seen Mimi in ages."

Name- Victoria Bell

Hair- Blonde but slowly turning red.

Eyes- Blue

Age-32

Job- Movie Director.

Main like in a guy- Country guys.

Main turn off- A player.

"Wow, she must be the oldest you have."

"Yeah, but sometimes old people are nice." I smiled thinking of my grandpa.

"Bost your host is older than her. So yeah."

Name- Caroline Wilson

Hair- Short blonde that goes to neck.

Eyes- Green

Age- 25

Job- Limeted Too Cashier.

Main like in a guy- Someone who will cook for her.

Main turn off- A boring person.

Name- Ellie Madrigal

Hair- Very dark brown, almost black. Sort of wavy but not really.

Eyes- Blue

Age- 21

Job- Beef O Brady's servant.

Main like in a guy- A jock.

Main turn off- Likes all guys.

"I think I may get afraid of this one!"

"Bet so, glad my gaurdien didn't make me do this back when I was your age."

"Very funny."

Name- Chanel James

Hair- Brown

Eyes- Green and has to wear glasses.

Age- 22

Job- Anime collector.

Main like in a guy- An anime fan.

Main turn off- A realist.

"Can you say psycho?"

"Yeah."

Name- Cloe Sanders

Hair- Light brown with blonde highlights.

Eyes- Blue.

Age- 23

Job- Singer

Main like in a guy- A fan of her.

Main turn off- A person who abuses animals.

"Hey isn't she that famous singer?"

"That's what her profile says."

"Oh, yeah."

Name- Stephanie Waycaster

Hair- Dark brown with pink highlights.

Eyes- Hazel

Age- 21

Job- Fashion Designer

Main like in a guy- Someone who is down to earth and has good hair.

Main turn off- Someone who doesn't like pink or her nephew.

"Wow! She reminds me of Mimi! I wonder if they have met?"

"Who knows. Probably, there are bother fashion designers in New York. So anything is possible." Ryan knew more baout those two then I did. I mean not Mimi but he sure seems to know Stephanie pretty good.

Name- Megan Mahammy

Hair- Brown.

Eyes- Brown.

Age- 29

Job- Food Inspector.

Main like in a guy- A restraunt owner.

Main turn off- A vegetarian.

"I do have to wanr you baotu this next one. She just got out of a tough relationship so I might be careful around her. She almost didn't want to do this until your brother, guess knows her, told her she would wnat to do it."

"Really? My brother knows her?"

Name- Kari Kamiya

Hair- Short light brown

Eyes- Brown

Age- 24

Job- Kindergarden Teacher

Main like in a guy- Someone she can trust.

Main turn off- A real jerk.

"Oh my god! KARI! I can't beleive it! I miss her so much! When she finally agreed to go out with my friend Davis. She changed! But now they must be over! Oh my god! Kari!"

"Do you know her too I guess?"

"Yeah my whole life she's been my best friend! Since we were 4!"

"Wow, that's a while, 20 years."

"Yeah I guess. Oh how I miss her!"

Name- Lauryn Farver

Hair- Blonde

Eyes- Blue

Age- 24

Job- Has her own Dog Daycare service.

Main like in a guy- A dog lover.

Main turn off- A cat lover.

"Well I have many different types don't I?"

"Indeed you do TK. Indeed you do."

"It may be worth it."

"Maybe, but would you like a profile on the host for your show?"

"Sure, why not?"

Name- Mike Rivers

Hair- Adverage black cut.

Eyes- Green

Age- 34

Job- Host of "Married".

"You meet him tomarrow at the place at 9:00 a.m. ok?"

"Sure."

MARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIED

Princesstephanie- My newest story! Do you think it's better than my old stories? I think it may get better than them. But yeah, review and tell me what you think! I may make some changes before the next chapter. I'm not sure. It's if you readers think it will be good enough. But it was really hard doing the profiles. There may be wide spaces where they don't belong. But yeah, I'm going to try and fix that now.

TK- I object to getting married.

Sora- I really don't have to marry him in the end do I?

Princesstephanie- Well you or any of the tohers could win TK.

TK- I hate the idea.

Princesstephanie- Well now review ok?


	2. The arrivals

Married

Chapter 2- The arrivals

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon and it sucks because I cannot make it un-cancel and make the first and second seasons have the next season with their kids.

Princessstphanie- Today's topic is the end of 02. I think it sucked. But that's just me personally. I mean it didn't even say who Kari or Mimi married! So this is my version on who they married in a weird kind of way.  
I bet you may or may not be surprised.

Kari- I know who I married.

Princessstphanie- Well tell them later, right now they want to read the second chapter now.

Kari- Oh fine.

MARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIED 

MARRIED TK pov MARRIED

"So Mike, I do know the majority of them, well not the majority but a few of them. Is that normal?" I asked as we sat and wait on the stone steps awaiting the lady's.

"Well no actually it's not but in some cases it is. Like if it's rigged or something. But Ryan and Trisha a few years back was set up." Mike straightened his tie.

It did look just a little strange. I mean Mike wearing a tuxedo and I'm here in jeans and a basketball jersey. We were just sitting here talking.  
Glad I had a reason.

"I want the girls would hurry. No I want it and wish it too." Then as if like magic the first limo had arrived.

It was not an ordinary limo. I guess they were all different colors because this first limo was not a normal color for a limo. I mean it was green.

"Well time to get to work, you just sit here and look hot." Mike laughed to himself as he got up and walked down the sidewalk as the first limo had started to come to a halt.

Thoughts I hope Kari's in the first limo so I can talk to her while I wait for the others. But then again, I'm thinking of the old Kari.  
Not new and "improved" Kari. God Davis, why couldn't you of just left us alone! But if it fails I still have Mimi or Sora or even Yolei or the new people I haven't met. Yeah, don't limit yourself to one girl who chose your best friend to go out with before you.

I see it, Mike's opening the door now. The first person coming out is,  
someone new, ok it is. I think it's oh whoever's blonde. She's coming over here. Guess it's time to forget Kari and think about the others.

"Hey my names Caroline nice to meet you."

"Hey Caroline." I tried too be as nice as possible seeing her in lime green pants with an orange shirt that had a purple flower on it.

"Your really hot." I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Well thanks." I smiled as I saw that another person was coming.

An old friend if you will. It was Yolei, she would save me from the nightmare. If only Mimi were here. Oh god, I'd be afraid. Mimi would like go psycho or something on us all.

"TK! OH MY GOD! I haven't seen you since high-school! How are things going? I haven't talked to you in forever! I had no clue who the guy was when I signed up but now that I know I am so happy! Hope I win if you know what I mean?" Yolei began to jump up and down in excitement as she gave me a huge hug.

"Nice too see you too Yolei. It has been ages hasn't it?"

"Am I missing something?" Caroline rolled her eyes at Yolei.

"We've been friends since like we were 12." Yolei told Caroline who responded with a snarl.

"Just wait too you see who else is coming Yolei, you will be re-united with more friends soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can't wait. So what happened with you and Kari? I mean obviously you aren't together by now or you wouldn't be here." Yolei asked.

"Davis." Then she knew what I meant so she got quiet.

"I'm so sorry."

Then we all looked over seeing a third and fourth figures coming towards us on the steps. It was Stephanie and Ellie, I could tell by their profiles that it was them.

"Hey guys." Stephanie greeted us.

"Wassup?" Ellie said making us laugh for about no reason at all.

"Nothing much except sitting here on the steps." I replied.

Then the rest of the limo which contained Chloe, Megan, Lauryn, and Chanel as we all talked and waited for the second limo to arrive. It was kind of funny because I had forgotten Megan's name and I accidentally called her hammy. I know it's bad but we were talking about food and well it was an accident.

"Wow, TK, your still as forgetful as back in the days of the, of middle school." I knew what she was going to say, she was going to say digital world. Glad she remembered not to say it.

"Yeah sure am."

"Hey look another limo! But this time it's blue!" Chanel pointed out.

"Hey yeah." Lauryn agreed.

This time a bunch just came out fast instead of slow. Guess these girls couldn't wait an extra second or something. Not that I'm complaining.  
This one had Jasmine, Asha, Victoria, Zoe, Jeri, Rosa, Suzie, and Catherine. Wow, Catherine looks even better than as a kid. She is so fine. Maybe Kari will have competition.

"Hey TK, remember me?" Catherine smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, we met when I visited France." I winked at her so she wouldn't almost give it away like Yolei.

"Hey you go on in and do something the last limo may be a little late.  
They had a request so it took them longer. They wanted to stop to do something." Mike told me as we all agreed and went inside the huge mansion like house.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Zoe said in awe.

"My place is bigger." Suzie bragged.

"Suzie! I don't get it I really don't you were so nice as a little kid.  
when your brother, Takato, Rika, and I did that thing you came in and you helped! You helped! Now you wouldn't help anyone but yourself for anything!" Jeri complained.

"So? your point is?" Suzie went on.

"You act like a fucking bitch!" Yolei yelled at her.

"Well sorry, my miss bad hair day." Suzie was just asking for it.

"Bitch." Yolei mumbled yet again.

"Slut." Suzie said just loud enough.

"Watch yourself when you sleep." She warned.

"Or what?"

"I may just do something." Yolei was dead serious.

"Um... TK this may be bad timing but the last limo is here." Mike said as he opened the door and Sora, Kari, Rika, and Mimi came filing in.

"Sorry it took so long." Rika apologized as Sora and Mimi were looking at Kari who had her mouth opened saying un-comprehendible things.

"T..T...TK?" Kari stuttered.

"Yes it's the one and only me."

"Bu...bu..but?" Kari kept on stuttering.

"What's wrong? Davis got your tongue?"

I don't know why. I thought I wasn't ever mad at her for going out with him. But then why was I acting so cold towards her? I mean sure everyone said we were meant to be together. Sure Davis was by best friend besides her. Even if I did have all those fan-girls like my brother use to had,  
why would she pick him? Maybe there's more to this then I thought.

"TK!" Sora scolded.

"Why are you being so mean to Kari? You two were best friends!" Mimi was clueless.

"Yeah until Davis and her got together!" I shot back being mean to her even more.

Maybe my anger was just held back in me and it all just feels like it should come on out now. I'm not sure, but I don't like it very good.  
Or do I? Make her feel the pain I felt for years! She deserves to feel the misery and sorrow of having the one you love taken away by your supposed best friend!

"I just have one thing to say to you TK. It will be war. Mimi, Sora, and me against you."

"Actually Kari, I want to win this thing." Mimi nervously smiled.

"Wow, I have no clue what's going on! What's new?" Victoria stated.

"Well yeah, sorry TK, but you have a few hours until you have to get rid of 5 of the girls tonight." Mike came in.

"Yeah sure Mike."

"TK. You won't get rid of me will you? Because I have blackmail." Suzie started out sweet but whispered the last part in a very accusive yet threatening tone.

"You guys have to wait to see." I said not really knowing who too get rid of.

"Well TK you go into the ballroom 2 floors up and 8 doors right and wait while you make your decision. As for you lady's, you follow me." Mike instructed as a few of them gave me hugs excetra as we went our separate ways.

MARRIED Mimi pov MARRIED

"So Mike, where are you taking us?" Stephanie asked.

"You'll see lady's but as a hint, you will enjoy it." Mike smiled as we turned a corner and came to an elevator.

"Very high-tech I see." Sora laughed.

"Yeah not all of us can fit as once so we will make two trips."

"Ok?"

Half of us went then the other half came later. But when we all made it past the old elevator music we got to a hall with wood instead of carpet for a floor. Then at then end was a big set of double doors. It was the only door in the hall so without him giving instructions we all walked down towards the door.

"Now as you have been wondering, you all get too pick 1 dress from the many selections we have available. You have 10 minutes if you have no dressed picked by then, you get one randomly selected for you. Now as soon as I open the doors you time begins. Starting,... NOW!" Mike yelled.

We all ran all around too different racks of dresses trying to find the best one we could before time was up. I of coarse was determined to get a pink dress, no matter what. I believe some of the others had the same idea in mind tho.

Sora was the first one to have her dress out of the mob of frisky girls trying to shop with a time limit. Her dress was gorgeous, ankle length red and sparkly. A perfect dress for her. Then the Rika girl who was in our limo got her dress out which was a dark blue wrap around dress.  
Then we all made our way out except for me and Kari. We were the only one's undecided, well besides the bitch anyway.

"None of these are nearly good enough for me." Suzie complained knowing we only had a like a minute left.

So I rushed out with a pink dress, as planned then was short and strapless and of coarse it just gad to have a big ugly red flower pinned on it.  
Then as Mike called last 10 seconds Kari rushed out with a light purple dress that had a Happy Bunny on it that said," Cute but Psycho, things even out."

"TIME!" Mike shouted to a Suzie still complaining.

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I will be letting Sora who finished first. Pick out your dress."

So Sora went looking and came out a few seconds later with a green dress that went to the knees with yellow polka dots on it. Suzie just kept on even worse.

MARRIED TK pov MARRIED

I have a clue already who too eliminate, I should get rid of Kari too. But I think I can just lead her on like she did me then at the end, she can'  
feel the same pain. Yeah, I'll do just that. Then I'm not sure about Suzie, I wonder what kind of blackmail she has? I mean I have only did a few bad things in my life, unless. Oh god, no. Maybe she's just lying but I might not risk it.

What's that noise? Time already? But, I don't know!

So basically the girls and Mike came in and they walked on the bleachers and they all awaited for my decisions. The thing was I say a name, then they walk up and I give them a different object every time we do this. Today it was a bracelet. None of the bracelets looked the same however.  
Just too make it even more complicated.

"Now as you all know, today TK has to pick 15 of you then the other 5 have to take one of the limo's back. You who will be staying get a bracelet each. You leaving get a ride back to the airport. Now TK your turn." Mike said leaving the room.

"Well, I guess I should start now. First is, um... Sora." I said nervously as Sora came up and I gave her a red bracelet with a silver heart on it.

"Thanks TK, somehow I knew you would pick me." Sora joked which was exactly the reason I picked her always funny.

"Now Mimi." I said as Mimi hopped down from the back row and took a pink bracelet before I could give her any other bracelet.

"I'll take a pink one, thanks." Mimi did her cute smile she always does now I see why my brother use to date her same with Sora.

"Yolei." Yolei walked over and I handed her a purple bracelet with the tiles standing for MINE on it.

"Zoe." I looked over at Kari who looked confused and worried.

"Rosa." Kari now looked down.

"Rika." Kari crossed her arms obviously in worry.

"Jeri." I then thought who to pick next, hands down easy.

"Catherine." I said as she too took a bracelet from me.

"Suzie." I said as everyone gasped and looked at me, yet they didn't know about the blackmail.

"Aw. thanks TK."

"Not welcome." I whispered back.

"Sure."

"Chloe and Jasmine." They both came up at the same time and took similar like bracelets but one was blue and the other black.

"Asha and Victioria."

"Thanks TK."

"Now Caroline." I mean I haven't even really talked to her.

"Me?"

"That's it. She was last." Kari looked down at the table.

"There's still one bracelet left." Megan pointed out.

"Oh so there is, I guess I have to pick Kari." She walked slowly over to me and took the last bracelet which was green and pink. It said Hope on it.

"Hope?"

"Yeah. Weird coincidence isn't it?"

"Yeah but I was afraid you had forgot about me."

"Never."

Mike then came back in and made the other 5 girls leave. So rooms got assigned. I had my own room. Kari and Mimi shared. Sora and Yolei had a room. Rosa and Catherine shared too. Jasmine and Suzie. Jeri and Rika.  
Asha and Victoria. Chloe shares with Caroline. Then Zoe who is last gets her own room.

"Why does she get her own room?" Suzie asked.

"She was the last person!" Mike tried to explain.

"I get my own room! Go me!" Zoe cheered herself and did a kind of happy dance.

"Wow." Was all I said.

"Well you all better go to bed tonight because you have a special task that you get to do tomorrow." Mike instructed.

"Oh fine." Mimi sighed.

MARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIED

Princessstphanie- I really do appreciate reviews. When this is over I will do a thanks to anyone who has reviewed before even just once. But yeah come on tell me what you think! It may give me ideas!

Kari- Yeah the reason she can't update that fast is because that well besides she has few ideas right now. She is also working on some different fan fic's right now. She wants too update them all evenly. But she writes about 2 chapters on day but with different stories. That is unless she is doing a very long chapter then just that 1 chapter that day.

TK- But yeah review! 


	3. The very first task

Married!

Chapter 3- The very first task

Disclaimer- Yet again I do not own Digimon or anything used in this story excepts for the plot line and well, you know what I do and do not own,  
right?

Princessstphanie- I would be poor compared to the guy who created Digimon. I really don't get disclaimers.

TK- Well at least a disclaimer doesn't have to get married...

Princessstphanie- Oh yeah TK I have to tell you something later..

TK- Oh joy. It's even in a third person pov now!

MARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIED

It was the very next day after TK had to get rid of some of the girls.  
Now they were all up and awake except for Mimi who was still asleep.  
They were afraid to wake her up so they let her sleep. Some were in the kitchen, some outside. Then TK, Sora, and Kari were in the living room watching a movie where a guy in black and a white mask calls and asked people if they wanted to die.

"TK let me in!" Mike banged on the door as TK reluctantly forced himself up to answer the door.

"Do I need to wake up Mimi?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, all of the girls need to be in here go get Mimi and Sora you can go get the rest." Mike instructed as they left to do their jobs.

MARRIED Kari pov MARRIED

"Mimi wake up!" I practically yelled in her left ear.

Mimi sat up quickly,"I'm up! Now what's so important?" Mimi asked rubbing her hand in her right eye.

"Well I have a plan." I told Mimi a little scheme as Sora got the rest all in the living room with TK and Mike.

"So what do we have to do anyway?" Rika asked.

"As you know today is the first task to stay in and the end a few or maybe just two will leave. It all depends who you do it." Mike said as the others waited.

"Well, what is it?" Catherine questioned.

"The first task is for all of you too bring me a banana." Mike said getting odd glances.

"Your kidding right?" Suzie smarted.

"No, time starts now so go. You all better hurry especially seeing as you only have two banana's in this house." Mike said as Caroline and Chloe rushed with the rest of the mob and arrived first and gave the two bandanas' to Mike.

"I'm sorry looks like the two eliminated today will be Chloe and Caroline"  
Mike said as Caroline gave him the what the hell look.

"What?" Chloe asked still not fully believing.

"Yeah, it shows you two are too competitive for TK. I do promise tho girls this will be the only time that winning is how you lose. I just had to get the most competitive out of the bunch." Mike apologized.

Mike had to literally push Caroline and Chloe out of the house and into the limo.

"That was pretty interesting." Rosa said as the others thought the same.

"Sure was." Zoe agreed.

"Well now. You girls have two days until the next ceremony. Have fun"  
Mike said as he left.

MARRIED Third person pov again MARRIED

"What now?" Yolei asked.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Mimi grinned.

"Ok." Kari agreed.

"No way!" TK rebelled.

"It's all the girls against you TK. So the majority has it." Sora smiled as they all got into a circle and put TK in the middle between Mimi and not much to their liking Kari.

"Who should start?" Sora asked.

"TK can!" Suzie shouted.

"Ok then, Mimi truth or dare."

"Truth."

"A few years back, before you moved to America, would you of ever considered marrying me?"

"Honestly, no." Mimi admitted.

"That's what I thought." TK said as Mimi winked at Kari.

"So Jasmine truth or dare?" Mimi asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to, kiss Yolei on the lips."

"WHA-!" Yolei began.

"You heard me."

"But."

"Yolei let's just get it done with, I'm use to this stuff anyway. I'm a bartender remember?"

So as much as Yolei rebelled Jasmine got the kiss over with and they sat back down leaving Yolei in whimpers.

"Jeri truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jeri said as Jasmine got an idea.

"Why do you want to win this thing?"

"TK is so hot."

They all shared the laughter except Yolei who was still whimpering very scared of her flashbacks.

"Caroline truth or dare?" Jeri asked.

"Dare."

"Lick Zoe's foot."

"Fine, Zoe give me your foot."

She literally had to force the foot away from Zoe who after she licked it ran in the bathroom to wash it off.

"Rika truth or dare?"

"Fireball."

"That wasn't an option but ok. You have to go outside in your bra and panties only and sing "I'm a barbie girl" by Aqua."

"Ok." Rika stripped down to match the requirements and an outside.

"This is so interesting." TK was staring her down.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic it's fantastic"  
She began to sing.

"That's enough come back in here." Caroline instructed.

"That was fun, but Asha truth or dare." Rika asked.

"Dare." Asha then looked stunned as she heard her dare.

"Kiss anyone in here but TK." Rika said.

"Ok." Asha started out towards Jasmine.

"Hey." Jasmine forced herself into a kiss with Asha, enough to believe that she was a bi-sexual.

When it was done Asha asked Victoria who asked Chloe. Then a few more got asked then it came down to Yolei asking Suzie.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"If TK picks you at the next ceremony you have to turn him down."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"You fucking bitch!"

"Not nice to say such things to yourself don't you think"  
If you remembered. Those two hated each other form the start. I just thought that I'd make that clear.

"Whatever you say. Now Sora truth or dare?"

"Truth with you."

"Would you ever kiss another girl?" Suzie grinned mischievously.

"Yes. But only one and only if it were necessary."

"Who?"

"Only one question per truth Suzie."

"Fine."

"Kari truth or dare?"

"Dare, I think." Kari hesitated.

"I dare you to french kiss Teeks for at least 10 minutes." Sora did a huge grin, bigger than ever seen on her face before.

"Wh...wha...bu...but...um...ok." Kari rushed on the ok part and turned towards TK who was blushing just like her as she put her lips on his.

Sora got out a timer and they looked so cute there kissing. Just like in a story or movie. The two feuding kissing like there was no tomorrow like it came natural instead of from a dare. It was on the third minute before they took a first quick breath and smiled at each other. Then it seemed to increase in passion. By the sixth minute Kari had her hand in TK's hair that was about the same length as back in season 2.

TK had his hands around her waist and she put one arm around half of his neck seeing as how the other has still in his ruffled up hair. Suzie sat there in disgust and the others just watched. They only had two minutes left now and they knew they would have to never kiss again until a date when the others weren't around and if they have to keep up the act of hating each other it might be forgotten again so they would enjoy the last minute now.

"Time." Sora called out.

They pulled apart quickly to keep up the act.

"That was so disgusting!" Kari shouted.

"It was freaking gross!" TK shouted too.

"Whatever." Sora shook her head in disbelief.

"It's true now the only person who hasn't been asked yet would be TK.  
So truth or dare?" Kari asked.

"Truth." He responded.

"Have you ever liked any of the digi... Sora, Yolei, Mimi, or me before"  
Kari knew she almost messed up with the digidestined thing.

He blushed again and said,"Yes."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Yup."

MARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIED Princessstphanie- Getting any better? I hope so. I promise you tho, it will get even better the fewer girls there are. It's just kind of hard to use so many of them at the same time. But yeah as I said. Sorry if it took too long for this chapter to come. 


	4. Free Day

Married!

Chapter 4- The free day

Disclaimer- Still don't own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- Does anyone even read my talking? Just wondering.

TK- Well we're forced too.

Princessstphanie- That's what you get for being in my story!

TK- I didn't want too, you forced me!

Princessstphanie- Sure, but on with the story now. Read and then Review please! Oh and Kari pov! But yes, as Review Lord pointed out to me,  
I should make Kari jealous but that cna't start until chapter 5 because I read his review as soon as I finished this chapter, so sorry about that.

MARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIED

"Well girls, nothing to do today but have fun." TK grinned at us.

"So what do we do on a free day with nothing to do?" Rika asked.

"I have a few ideas, first everyone get in their bathing suits and you TK hopefully don't have a bathing suit but trunks instead." I laughed at the idea.

"Very funny, but of course."

So we all went into our rooms and got changed. I was wearing a pink bikini.  
Sora was wearing a red one piece, Mimi had a lighter pink bikini. Yolei had a purple with white polka dots bikini. Rika and Catherine had the same exact same yellow one piece. The others just had the ordinary bathing suits. But when we got back into the living room I was stunned along with the other girls. Who knew that TK had a 6 pack? Well sure he's played basketball his whole life, heck I used to be one of his cheerleaders in highschool, but a 6 pack?

He must of been un-aware of the stares of just plain out use to all of them. But he acted as if they were staring off at space.

"What's your plan Kari?" The only guy there asked.

"Well we have a pool, a water slide, some diving boards, tubes, floats,  
sprinklers, and a whole lot of fun out there just waiting for us to come and join in." I winked.

"I want to play Marco Polo!" Zoe exclaimed as they all rushed out the door except for TK, Mimi, and me.

"What will you be doing Mimi?" I asked.

"I think that I shall go get some suntan lotion and get a tan. What about you two?"

"I'm going to lay out on a float."

"Well, I'm going to be swimming and try to get some exercise." TK added to Kari's statement.

"Have fun."

So TK and I left outside where the others had went earlier I grabbed a blue float and he dived right on in. It had been about half an hour already and Mimi came back with a glass of water and her suntan lotion.  
TK had been around the pool plenty and I still hadn't got my hair wet.

I decided to close my eyes and relax.

MARRIED Sora pov MARRIED

"Kari watch out!" I tried to yell but was to late.

TK had swam over to Kari and pushed downward then Kari's hard work was gone. Her hair and her whole body actually had gotten wet when TK put her in the water.

I know this is bad, but I was interested in what was about to happen.  
You could literally see the horns and anger that Kari possessed then.

"TAKERU TAKAISHI!" Kari yelled out at the figure that had dived under the water and soon Kari went down too, guess he had pulled her down by the ankle or maybe her leg.

"That's my foot let go!" Kari came up and yelled before being pulled down again.

"Should we help her?" Rosa swam over and asked.

"No way, they have always been like that." Yolei answered for me.

"Should we be worried he'll pick her?" Rosa asked another question.

"He will pick whoever he wants too, or whatever his heart says." I answered this time.

"Wow, that's kind of deep for you Sor." Yolei said as more screams came.

"Let me go!"

Now they both had arisen, guess TK needed air. That guy can hold his breath longer than anyone I know! But he did need air finally. It was funny because Kari slapped him but he kept going towards the edge of the pool and grabbed a water gun. I think Mimi was asleep. For he moved towards her and when he got close enough.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Mimi squealed at the top of her lungs.

TK just burst out laughing. So we had to join in or it would look bad on him. So Mimi finally forgave him seeing how it was a joke. Kari on the other hand, I'm not too sure about.

"That was interesting enough." I laughed.

"Yeah it was." TK grinned over at Kari and Mimi who were standing beside each other whispering stuff.

I'm not to sure what it was, but I think I knew who it was. TK, he should watch out tonight.

"So what now?" Suzie whined.

"Story telling?" Zoe asked.

"Sure, I go first!" Suzie said.

"Fine." We all gave in and let her go first.

"There once was this girl and she was the only girl on the planet. Her name was Suzie Wong. She was in a mall full of guys. But they were all to ugly to bare. She went in the bathroom and cried at their ugliness.  
She wanted a hot guy but there were none."

MARRIED Jeri pov MARRIED

"Oh my god, how dramatic!" Yolei was being over dramatic herself seeing as how they hate each other.

"Now a real story. There were these 7 kids who got sucked into another.  
world a digital like world. They met these little creatures that could talk. They called themselves Digimon. Then about half way through their journey another child entered this digital world." Sora eventually kept on and the finished.

"Digimon!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Sucked into another world!" I got happy with memories.

"Digidestined!" Rosa smiled.

"Saving the digital world!" Suzie for once smiled.

"Sora!" TK yelled.

"You idiot! Now they know we're Digidestined!" Kari complained.

"Me too." Zoe said as all of them shook their heads in agreement.

"Awesome! Then let's state our Digimon's names! My generation was in Japan and I had a Patamon!"

"My Digimon was Patamon's best friend Gotomon.

"I had a Palmon that was friends with both of them."

"My Byiomon knows all of them."

"I came from Mexico with my Gotsomon."

"Me and my french partner Floramon came from France"  
"I didn't go with them but we were from Japan, I had a Renamon."

"Don't forget her friend Lopmon."

"My Leomon... died."

"I'm so sorry. But I didn't have a real Digimon, I had a spirit so I could turn into a Digimon myself, I was Cosamon. But I did come from Japan also. But I went with none of you, I had all guys."

"That was cool. We all were Digidestined before!" I said happily.

"Yeah, I miss my Gotomon thou."

"Same but I miss Patamon."

"I bet there in the Digital World right now, hanging out. Just having fun."

"Or being annoyed by V-mon!" They said at the same time.

"Who's V-mon?" I asked.

"He was Davis's Digimon..." Kari trailed off.

MARRIED TK pov MARRIED

"You see back when Kari and I were best friends the second time we had to save the digital world, Davis was our leader. He was always so jealous of me and Kari. Then in highschool she finally said yes. Now, I don't know what had happened from there."

"Well I think we should get some rest." Mimi suggested.

"Yeah."

MARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIED

Princessstphanie- I'm updating a lot faster now aren't I? But yeah, please review and give me some ideas or just tell me if you like it or not.  
But as for any of you who have reviewed before, THANK YOU! Lol... Dramatic,  
yes but true. But yeah about that Cosamon thing, I didn't know how to spell it and the website I normally go to didn't tell me so if any of you reviewers could tell me for future references, that would be great.

TK- I don't care who wins just not Suzie!

Princessstphanie- Sure, now review please! 


	5. The new rule

Married 

Chapter 5- The new rule

Disclaimer- I think you know what I own and don't. If not, I don't own Digimon or the Digital World or anything. Just the plot and my made up characters.

Princessstphanie- Lol, ... I'm so clueless about what to do in this chapter, Guess we'll see.

TK- I have a bad feeling about this...

Princesstphanie- Well, sorry but now let's let them read and then they can review.

Kari- Ok, as long as I don't have to tell it.

Princessstphanie- I have to be honest. I have no clue what I am writing in this chapter but I am simply going to make it up as I type. So I guess it will be a third person pov.

MARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIEDMARRIED

"TK!" Mimi yelled.

"Sorry." He said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"It's not my fault you forgot to tape today's episode of "The Swan.  
It's not even that good of a show anyway."

"It is too your fault! If you wouldn't of been watching your stupid basketball game, then I could of remembered. I mean seriously you know what's going to happen because you were playing it!" Mimi continued to yell at TK.

"You, stop arguing with TK." Asha commanded.

"Yeah, only I can do that!" Kari agreed.

"You mean you used to be able to do that. What ever did happen to dear Davis anyway Kari?" TK asked wanting to bring her down.

"That's none of your buisness TK."

"Oh but it is. You know I could easily ask Matt to tell me."

"How would Matt know?"

"Tai. Tai tells him stuff you would never believe."

"Not this, Tai wouldn't. My parents don't even know. Tai's the only one and it's going to stay like that. Tai only found out becuase I needed someone to come and get me."

"TK, I don't think you should pick her next time. She obviously won't even tell you the truth. Why not pick a real woman like me?" Jasmine said so coldly and evilyl you could of mistaken her for Suzie.

"Hey guys let's go play tennis." Sora interrupted trying to help.

"No, I have a better idea. Let's watch our television show of last night"  
Victoria suggested.

"Ok." They all nodded and sat in random places over the living room.

Mimi was sitting in the recliner chair. Sora, Kari, and Zoe sat on the couch. The rest just sat over in different areas of the floor. TK however wanted to sit on the couch.

"Move or I'll sit on you." TK threatened the three on the couch.

"Sorry TK, I would but I'm wearing a skirt." Zoe apologized.

"I would but I don't think I could make it through the show because my foot falls asleep too easy." Sora now made up an excuse.

"Well, what's your story?" He asked Kari.

"I don't have one."

"Then move."

"Or what?"

"Or this." TK tried to sit on Kari who responded by kicking him onto the floor where he decided to stay.

_"Hello, today is day 4 of our new hit television show Married! So far, the only ones left are Mimi, Asha, Jasmine, Sora,  
Victoria, Yolei, Zoe, Rosa, Catherine, Kari, Suzie, Rika, and Jeri. But what we don't know is who the last lucky three are. That my friends is up to TK. But enough talking, here it is." Mike announced as he faded away._

"My name got said first!" Mimi cheered, and then was hushed by the sight of them.

_"Well girls nothing to do today but have fun."_

TK smiled seeing the repeat of yesterday.

"Hey guys, do you think that the thunderstorm will stop?" Jeri asked.

"Maybe." responded Rika.

Just then a loud hurling thunder was heard, while bright lightning was seen, and before they knew it, the power was out.

"You hexed it!" Asha accused.

"Did not!" Rika disagreed.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Guys the real question is what do we do while the powers out." Kari ceased the arguing to an end.

"Shadow puppets!" Suzie called out.

"Sorry but you all have to do them by yourselves, I have to borrow TK for a moment." The host, as you all know his name by now, came in and took TK out through the storm into his truck filled with papers everywhere.

"So why'd you bring me here?" TK asked with a quizzical look.

"You see we have a new thing for the show. We make it your show."

"My show? How can we do that?"

"Well all under one circumstance anyway."

"Which would be?"

"You can pick who you want to leave. When you want them to leave you tell them to, as long as once your down to five you wait a month or however long you are instructed to wait to eliminate 2 more. Then you will have your three girls that you pick to marry. One last catch, your wedding has to be on the show. A worldwide wedding."

"I don't know about this." TK said slowly.

"Come on, you know it would be for the better."

"Still." TK looked down thoughtfully.

"What's your decision?"

"It's a deal." They shook hands as Mike decided to do something major.

"Well, Matt's not really the reason how you got into this." Mike said as TK dropped his mouth.

"What!"

"I'm not sure, but from what our spies had got, you and Matt were at a party and you got really drunk. You accidentally walked out in front of the producer Melissa's BMW. She offered Matt the job and he being drunk decided to sign it for you, who agreed. So we got you to sign another paper saying that Matt could do that. That's the whole story." Mike explained as TK sweat dropped.

"You mean, I'm doing this because I was drunk as hell and signed something?  
That should be illegal!"

"Well, technically we weren't supposed to let Matt sign your name, but your signature on this other sheet of paper said he could. But really, you enjoy being here now right?"

"I guess."

"Good. You can go back now. I know how much the girls will be missing you and all. If only I could of gotten drunk and looked hot as hell when I was 24." Mike sighed as TK walked back into the house full of girls.

"TK, your back. I'm so happy, but would you care to join us? You can be on our team." Mimi invited TK for a round of who makes the best shadow puppets.

"No, he can be on my team since we're losing." Jasmine insisted.

"Sure, what's the score?"

"It's 8 to 5." Kari replied.

It was Sora's turn on Jasmine's team and she did a figure of a fist with her thumb out and her middle finger going up.

"I know what it is! your doing a bird!" Catherine guessed.

"No."

"Your flicking us off!" TK shouted.

"Correct." Sora began to smile knowing that, that one was easy.

It went back and forth with the score until they were tied. The score was 44 to 44, and it was TK's turn again.

He held up an odd sign with his hands that only one person in the whole room recognized. A few more should of realized what it was, but only one knew it.

"It's the symbol for hope." Kari said in a low tone.

"Yes it is! We win!" TK high-fived the rest of the team. Kari started getting sad.

"Kari what's wrong?" Rika asked.

"I miss Gatmon." Kari said, as she started thinking.

"I'm so sorry, if it helps, I miss Renamon too."comforted Rika.

"Yeah, thanks. I guess when he held up his crest symbol it made me think of something. The good old days as Digidestined. Before I chose Davis..." Kari trailed off.

"Knew he was trouble." Sora mumbled to Mimi who nodded in agreement as Kari,  
without making any noise, got up and went into her room.

"Good going Sora!" Yolei threw her arms into the air.

"Whatever." Sora replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Horrible way to end a chapter, yes I know. But I felt like writing a chapter 6 now. I can't wait till I can post it! It will be one of my more happy and funny chapters! This one was kind of dull,  
that's why it took so long to put on here. But I had to get it over with.  
Thanks to you reviewers I cleared some things up! Oh and thanks to Mewgia and Animecritic or anybody who has reviewed before.

Davis- To sum it up, she means please review now.

Princessstphanie- I think they got it Davis.


	6. There back

Married

Chapter 6- They are finally back

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, for a better disclaimer look in chapter 16 of my other fic, "Izzy's theories and others guesses" that's a good disclaimer.

Princessstphanie- This is new, I am replying to my reviews! Just find your name below and you shall see my response!

SwordStriker- I know this sounds bad, but I like the old one better. I am so glad I am your fave Takari Authoriss. It makes me happy. Lol, as you have guessed, I am a girl. Oh and glad you think this fic rules!

Moppy- Yes, I did finally update! I'm glad your so excited! As for updating again, right now it is April 27. I have no clue when this chapter will be done because it will be more complicated the past and you'll see why.

Kay- I am so glad you loved it! As for updating look above at Moppy's.

Yukata- I'll try.

.I.am.Liren.- It's a deal, now that I have updated Married, it is your turn to update Engagement! I'm holding you to it too! -grins-

Princessstphanie- I just couldn't wait for this chapter! Whoo hoo! You know who the guest are right? I bet you do, but yeah, I am eating chocolate chip cookies!  
Yes! They are yummy for my mouthy. I recommend after your read this you review it and then go watch "Meet the Fockers", that movies is awesome! But yeah, this chapter mostly focuses on the past. Oh and as for now, it will be in TK's pov.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As you have been waiting for, I will finally tell you why you all are in here." Mike said as several of the girls did the hurry up hand motion.

"Well?" I asked.

"Sora, step forward and go over to the closet door and open it." Mike could hardly hold back a huge grin.

"Wait! Sora don't open that door yet!" Yolei shouted as Sora was about to open the closet door.

"Why?" Sora did a puzzled face.

"Asha, Victoria, and Jasmine are all gone!" Yolei said as Sora's eyes got wide.

"About that," I laughed," I kind of eliminated them while you girls were still asleep."

"Oh, sure, go ahead Sora." Yolei blushed covering the embarrassment.

She put her hand back on the door handle and the door slowly creaked open.  
There was something in it.

"BYIOMON!" Sora shouted as she began to hug the pink bird.

"Sora!" The pink bird I have known many years now said in it's high pitched voice.

"What! How! Oh, I've missed you!" Sora's eyes were glittering.

"Simple, some old guy in a hologram and a blonde man came by the office one day. They said that you guys saved the world with these things they called Digimon. So I agreed to let them come in and visit today! You all get to reunite with your Digimon or spirit today. Sora, being one of the first Digidestined as they called it, got to meet her's first.  
Then Mimi, Yolei, Kari, and so on." Mike said without taking a breath to clear things up for us as all the girls and me just thought about our partners.

Well, not Sora because her and Byiomon were already talking about what's happened. Then Zoe, she had a spirit to be reunited with. I however don't see me turning into a Digimon. Especially Patamon. Yet, it would be cool to fly.

"My turn!" Mimi said trying to hold back tears as she opened the door revealing a green plant named Palmon.

"Mimi! Glad to see you!"

"Oh Palmon!" Mimi managed to say before the two started hugging and starting a huge sob feast.

"Yolei, I believe you and Hawkmon can be reunited now." Mike grinned as seeing how much we missed our little partners and even more, friends.

You know, our Digimon at first were just our creatures to fight our way through to get back home. Then we started spending more time with them,  
realizing that they have feelings and emotions too. As we went along our bonds with the Digimon became even stronger, thus causing us to get our crests. Then we got to go back home and leave them, we all have nightmares still of that day. But then Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and I all went to the Digital World. So Kari and I got to see Gotomon and Patamon again. The others visited some too, mostly Izzy or Tai. Seeing as how Mimi was all the way in America, glad she's back and here with me today.

"Yolei, I'm very delighted to see you."

"Hawkmon!" Yolei did an exact repeat mixture of Sora and Mimi's reactions,  
lots of tears.

"I now believe Kari and TK, you both are too come and meet your Digimon at the same time because they got in the transporter together."

"Those two always were best friends." I remembered lots of flashbacks of Gotomon and Patamon hanging with me and Kari.

"They were as close as us." Kari said going into a daze of memories just like me, then we both had to snap out of it, because a claw came through the door!

"Gotomon! Why did you claw the door?" Kari asked with a small laugh.

"Well, Patamon overhear was driving me crazy. And I missed you, but mostly because Patamon was driving me crazy."

"Aw Gotomon."

"Hey, your the one who said it would only take a few seconds." Patamon said.

"You two stop arguing, just give me a hug." Kari said as they began to hug us.

After that, the rest got their Digimon too. Now, it was just Suzie and Zoe lacking their partners. Mike said their was a delay and the last ones would be here momentarily.

"Let's play truth or dare while we wait." Hawkmon suggested.

"You two are just all about that game aren't you?" Rika laughed.

"We sure are. Now get in a circle, make it so Hawkmon can go first, ok?" Yolei smiled as there were various head motions signifying sure.

"Catherine, truth or dare?" Hawkmon asked.

"Truth."

"Who do you hate most in this room?"

"Kari." Catherine said as Kari gave her the, what the fuck, look.

"What did I do?"

"Hey only one question per truth remember?" Catherine said in a sly voice that for some reason seemed very sexy.

"Wow, next!" Mike called out still standing in a distance.

"Palmon, truth or dare?" Catherine asked as I thought when I first met her with Tai.

"Dare."

"Use your main attack thing on Gotomon."

"What! you can't tell me Palmon who to attack, and it's poison ivy for your information." Mimi looked furious I mean think about it, she just got reunited with her today and now Catherine is telling Palmon to attack one of her best friends Digimon.

"She has too."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah, she doesn't have too!" Gotomon yelled!

"It was a dare, you don't HAVE to do them!" Yolei reminded them.

"You suck." Catherine said.

"Nu uh, now that that's settled, Rosa truth or dare." Palmon asked.

"Truth."

"Do you think you need a hair cut?"

"Well that's pretty stupid, of coarse I don't," Rosa said obviously,  
"Byiomon, truth or dare?"

"I'm thinking the safe choice would be truth." Byiomon admitted.

"Why does everyone pick truth? Oh well, I did too. Why are you pink"  
Rosa asked as I cracked a small laugh.

"Well, I think it's because I was around Mimi too long." Byimon said as Mimi looked offended and we all began to laugh and then we stopped because Mimi said something.

"Pink is awesome ok, the reason she is pink is not because I love pink,  
because she is Sora's Digimon. The reason is like the same as why are we white or brown?" Mimi said being smart like, been around Izzy too long I guess.

"Zoe, truth or dare?" Byiomon asked, "I suggest you pick truth."

"Dare."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Byiomon thought out loud, "Let Sora cut your hair.

"What!" Zoe touched her hair.

"Whoo hoo!" Sora exclaimed.

"Here's some scissors." Mike came over and handed Sora scizors.

"No!"

"I told you to pick truth."

"Just get it over with." Zoe sighed in defeat.

Sora went over to where Zoe was sitting and began chopping the hair off right away. First she was doing good until she realized she could make her look bad. Then we all watched as she cut her hair choppy like and un-  
even. It looks so hilarious.

"Are you done yet?" Zoe said almost in tears as she watched her beautiful hair falling to the ground in front of her.

"Almost." Sora said and with one last snip she was done.

Zoe then took a hand held mirror Mimi was trying to hand her. She took one look at herself and screamed louder than Myotismon was evil! Ow! My ears hurt!

Zoe then decided to slap Sora. Thus making Sora slap her back. Zoe then decided Sora was stronger than she so said, "Gotomon truth or dare."

"Well watching you guys makes me want to pick truth." Gotomon said hoping to make the game less tense.

"Which Digimon do you like least?" Zoe asked.

"Gommamon." Gotomon replied.

"Why Gommamon?" Kari asked.

"His jokes are getting so old!"

"Oh, ok." Zoe said not knowing Gommamon.

"So Kari truth or dare?" Her feline partner asked.

"Hm.. Lemme' think about that for a moment. Let's see once when we played you made me run around in only a bra and panties in the mall singing "Rumors" By Lindsay Lohan, so I'm gonna say truth."

"Why aren't you and TK together?" Gotomon asked as Kari went silent.

"Gotomon..." Kari trailed off letting her partner knowing she asked the wrong thing.

"Oh, I can tell you why! Davis is why!" TK shouted as a knock came from the door.

"Forgot to tell you, I invited someone here." Mike said as he went to open the door.

We could hear them talking, I knew who it was. I don't know why, but furry and anger arose in me. I walked over to the door and saw him,  
that confirmed my feelings.

"Hey TK." Davis smiled.

"Don't hey TK me, just go Davis."

"Actually TK, he can't. I know it's your show and all, but in the contract we still have some control over it and we invited him here until the very end, he will even be your best man in the wedding." Mike said as TK got pissed.

I looked over and Kari, Sora, Rika, and Mimi were gone. I guess Kari started crying or got scared and ran off. Making them go after to help.  
Oh well, I got worse problems right now.

"Mike, I know for a fact if he stays this show will be all hell for me and some of the girls. I might even end up doing some regrettable things"  
I threatened.

"Sorry TK, I'm staying." Davis walked on in and sat down on the couch and started talking to some of the girls.

"Mike, leave the house now." I told him as he didn't budge.

"I can't."

"Yes you can, or your fired."

"Got it, see you later girls." With that he was gone, with our guest sitting on the couch.

"Girls, go check on the others for now." I told them as they did as told,  
leaving me and Davis alone.

"So TK, what's up loser? You know I always knew I would get her before you.  
Got her in bed before you too. Let's see, oh well I'm hungry!" Davis said at first being some arrogant and perverted jerk, then being old stupid Davis.

"You know what, if you got to stay here, at least stay away from my girls, and Catherine and Kari the most. As for the food, go make a sandwich you lazy bum."

"You shall see TK, you can only wait to see. And why don't you make me the sandwich?"

"If your hungry enough, you will make it!" I yelled frustrated he was so concerned with his stomach.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!

"Yes!

"No and that's final TK, rather you make the sandwich or I just won't eat." He said trying to make a threat.

"Ok then, starve see if I care."

"Well whatever, what were you guys doing?" He asked after the argument over his large stomach ended.

"Truth or dare."

"Can I play?"

"No, it's already over."

"Aw man, do you remember how I made Kari give up her virginity to me in that game?" He asked with a snug smile knowing I remembered that horrible day, back when I loved her more than anything; now I can't stand her.

"Yes I do."

Then there was a knock on the closet so I walked over and opened it. Out came Lopmon and Kazemon, I thought it was a spirit? Oh well, guess it coming in the real world turned it into a Digimon. Then falling from the top of the closet tumbled out V-mon.

"Davish!" V-mon smiled giving Davis a hug on the legs.

"Looks like all the Digimon are here." I said as Patamon and Gotomon came out of the room with the others.

"What made this loser come?" Gotomon asked in her old smarty cat tone.

"I wanted to see your beautiful face." V-mon replied going into the same fantasy her had in 02 of them dancing.

"Well I guess you can stay on the couch if you have to stay." I replied as he backed up a little and chuckled lightly.

"No, TK, you got it all wrong. I will be sharing you bed with you." He grinned so wide it couldn't scratch any farther.

"Whatever."

"This is going to be great. Just as long as you learn to make those sandwiches." Davis laughed as I and the Digimon resent in the room gave him a sad look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Dude! That chapter took forever to write! As for how you guys give me ideas threw reviews, that's awesome and thanks. Please review now and tell me how you think I handheld this chapter! Was it to lack in detail? Did I suck at writing how the Digimon or Davis came?  
Should I put more about Kari and the other's reactions to Davis moving in?  
As for that last one, hehe I have a few things in store for you in a few more chapters... Ah! It took me like a month to put up this chapter!  
What's happened? I normally update sooner! Guess I'm lack in inspiration. Who knows, no wait, I just had to get organized ... REVIEW PLEASE!

IMPORTANT NOTE- My pausing and only doing 2 fan fic's at a time and putting the rest on pause, will be over with on May 22. That day I will start working on all my fic's not finished so you can read them! As soon as they are done, I have many new ideas, hopefully better ideas, in store in the future fan fic's!

My goal I wish you could help me on- My goal since I have started was to get 100 reviews on one of my fan fic's. I really would like for that goal to happen with this story! For the most part it's because you reviewers like it more than my other fan fic's. But yeah review please and thanks!


	7. Who will win?

Married

Chapter 7- Who will win?

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. I do however own my made up characters and the story "Married" the story I hope will make my goal come true!

Princessstphanie- Wow, lots faster than the last chapter right guys? Thanks to, I actually forgot who, but whoever you where who gave me this idea in a review tell me who you were so I can give you credit for the idea in the next chapter! TK's pov!

Goal- To get **100 reviews** in one of my fanfic's!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about lunch time and the girls all had just finished preparing their task I had told them they had to complete. Whoever won this would get the first date with me, the runner-up got to pick two other girls to leave. I had told them this and they all furiously began to start about an hour ago.

"Almost done." Rika yelled to me.

"OK." I yelled back.

"I think I can help you judge this one TK." Davis said with a smile.

"No thanks."

You see the task was for every girl to create a side dish for me to be able to eat. I was positive none for them knew what my favorite was. Even if they did, they could never make it with what's in the kitchen.

"Ladies time is up in two more minutes!" I shouted into the kitchen without getting up.

"Who are you going to let go first?" Davis asked hungrily.

"I'm thinking I'll just let them form a line." I said with a shrug not really caring how they did it.

"Positive I can't be your second judge?" Davis asked yet again.

"How about this, if I don't like it you can eat the rest of it." I told Davis as his eyes lighted up so very bright.

"Sounds good to me." Davis said without even having to think about it, free food, yummy.

"We're done!" Catherine chimed out with the girls following with their treats covered up.

Not like normal they all lined up without a fuss. Like as if they did it nice on purpose. I know, they did it so I would like them better than others, one problem if everyone's good then it was worthless. Oh well, at least I get some good cooking for once. First up was Zoe, this should be good. Probably Italian.

"I call it chicken salad." She said pulling the napkin off it so I could taste it.

"Here Davis care to try it?" I said trying to not show them he only got to try the ones I didn't like, that chicken was not fully cooked!

"Gross! Salad! Sick! It may of been a little better if the chicken was cooked fully!" Davis shouted spitting it back out.

"Here try this to wash out that nasty taste. It's called a egg salad sandwich." Jeri said unveiling her dish.

"Not bad." I said handing it to Davis, it was too dry.

"I can tell your lying now you need something double delicious to get rid of the bad tastes. It's called triple fudge cake." Catherine said as I bit into it, Davis was so not trying this one!

"Can I try?" Davis begged.

"Sorry Davis, but it's not worthy of you." I said eating the whole piece of cake she gave me.

"Try this, it's a spicy taco." Rosa said as I bit into it and thrust it at Davis as I ran for some water.

"SPICY!" I yelled out of the kitchen.

"Yum." Davis said without drinking anything.

I sat back down with plenty more dishes to try, lucky me. The cake was the only thing good or eatable at that! I have a feeling my mouth and my stomach will be aching after this.

"More please!" Davis grinned then all of a sudden jumped out of his chair and ran in the kitchen then we heard him drinking large amounts of water from the sink. Guess it takes him so long to realize how hot to cold something is.

"TK here please try my pinkrific cupcake!" Mimi said while handing him the cupcake wich was strawberry mix and pink icing. Yum.

"Mmm. This is good." I said eating the cupcake as Davis came back in the room.

I tried a few more that were ok, but not too appetizing. The cake and Mimi's cupcake are the best so far. Just Yolei, Rika, and Kari left. I really do hope they can cook better than they can keep themselves clean while preparing there foods. Poor Yolei, she had flour all over her shirt. Rika has random spots of brown stuff all over her face. Kari, she however had this creamy like stuff on her, I wonder what she could of made with a creamy like substance like the one on her face, and her hands too!

"I have prepared my famous jelly biscuit for you." Yolei said in a French like tone.

"Oh thank you madomuzel." I said as she blushed.

I bit into it, it was pretty good. But still not better than Catherine's cake and Mimi's cupcake. I think it's because she used grape jelly, I hate grape jelly.

"Try it Davis, it's pretty good." I told him as he bit into it and coughed.

"Too much flour." Davis said as Yolei glared at him.

"Gee thanks D." Yolei said sarcastically before joining the others girls done already in the living room to watch TV.

"Here is my great grandmother's secret recipe for double fudge brownies"  
Rika said.

Before I even tried one to see how well it tasted I gave half the platter of brownies too Davis. There were too many to eat no matter how tasty they were. Besides Davis would tell exactly how he thought with lots of honesty.

"More." Davis said as he gobbled down his half and then took all of mine but one. "Sorry. I don't have any more mix."

"Dang."

Lastly was Kari. I do remember random times where the two of us as kids tried to make dinner for our parents. I never was one for cooking,  
yet Kari at least knew what a skewer was. I thought it was something you used when you got older. Still.. that cake was good.

"Here Teeks, try my world wide famous recipes my grandma gave me and I gave to my aunt which made lots of money off of it." She told me as I saw something udderly disgusting!

"Oh joy." I said right before trying it.

"It's called select swirls." She told me as I bit into one and my mouth watered for more. But still, she's had plenty of chances maybe I should just forget about her.

"Well you know it's a tough decision. You all had great side dishes. Yet unfortunately I can only have a winner and a runner up that would get prizes so I decided to give the third place winner something also! In third place comes Mimi!" I said in a price is right voice.

She ran over to me and I got a great long hug before her saying, "What's my prize?"

"Five yen!" I said thinking how retarded that was.

"Oh goodies. Now I can go buy me something worth while." Mimi said taking it from my hand.

"Now in second place is," I got cut off.

"Kari Kamiya." Davis announced, guess he liked the swirls.

"Thanks for helping Davis." I bumped into him, "Yes Kari come on up."

"This sucks. I don't want to kick off two of my friends." At this every girl noted to be her best friend until her deciding.

"Too bad. Now the winner is Catherine." I told them before Davis could say other wise.

"Me? This is so wonderful!" Catherine said with a giggle, making her look so cute!

"Yes, our date will be tomorrow. But as for where I don't even know. They are making it a surprise." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"You know what, I think I will be able to make my decisions tomorrow also." Kari told me as I shrugged.

"Maybe when I leave this place I can spend my five yen on a new hairbrush." Mimi said knowing it wouldn't get her much of anything good like she would of wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Wasn't that a short chapter? I will make up for it next chapter, I promise this. Think about it, Catherine getting the first date with TK. Then Kari kicking off two people. Then throw in a few arguments and tears and we got chapter 8!

TK- Review now please! Tell her not to kick off Mimi or Sora! Tell her to get rid of someone I don't like that much!

Princessstphanie- Never listen to TK, he's just interfering and he's not allowed. But yeah, review please! Then um.. I have a new idea for a fanifc and I am sending a poll, vote, like thing. If anyone would like to do this I would really appreciate it and just tell me over review or e-mail. For more information go to my profile thing!


	8. The date and kicking off friends

Married

Chapter 8- The date and kicking off of friends

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. I do own my made up characters. Oh heck, you know what I own and what I don't right? I've been saying this since like very chapter! If you still think I have the slightest chance of ever owning any part of Digimon, then you must be sadly mistaken me for someone else. Haha I do own Frenchofryoh though, lol I was eating fry's that's how I got the name.

Princessstphanie- I am becoming more organized.. scary. But yeah I now have an order to update my fic's in. If any of you want to know it, e-mail me. Or just figure it out yourself. Is it just me or do you miss Izzy's theories and others guesses? I do... but yeah, read and review now please!

Point of view- It starts off in Kari's point of view but it will change plenty, let me assure you this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was your typical morning of a TV show. Plenty of drama. Let me start you form the beginning everyone woke up in a wonderful mood. Well except Yolei. But we all went in the kitchen to get breakfast. Yet there was only a few bowls left of Frosted Flakes. I mean I am a nice person, don't get me wrong or anything, but I was hungry and had potential power to assure myself the cereal.

"It's my box of cereal." Catherine snatched it away from Rosa.

"No, it's not! It's mine!" Rosa snatched it back.

"Everyone please be quite I'm sure we can all work this out." I tried to be polite about it.

"No you both got it wrong, it's mine." Rika said taking it away from their conflict.

"Ok. Whoever won't let me decide who gets to eat the few bowls of cereal I'll kick if the show today." Then after that everyone got real quite and Mimi handed me the box.

"Here Kari." Rika said.

"Thank you. Now I'm guessing it will make about 5 bowls. I'm going to take one, Sora can have one, Yolei can have one, Mimi can have one, then I still have a bowl left over. I think I will give it too, Zoe." I said poring us the cereal as everyone else watched hungrily.

You know what sucks? Having to take charge. You sometimes even have to get plain down out bitchy to make things work out. I honestly do not see how my brother and Davis did it. Talking of Davis, him and TK got treated to McDonalds for breakfast. Lucky them. They didn't have to fight over cereal.

"So Kari, do you have any idea who you will be kicking off today?" Mimi asked as she took her first bite of cereal.

"Yeah. You know if you want, we could go in a bedroom and play 20 questions so you can guess who they are." I said making Catherine so fucken jealous.

"Ok Kari, can Sora and Yolei come too? In fact we could also bring Zoe and we could all eat our cereal and play at the same time." Mimi suggested.

"What a great idea." I said still not fully recovered from my taking charge bitchy way a few minutes earlier, but nonetheless we went Zoe's non shared bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Ok, pick one of the people to let us guess first." Sora suggested knowing it would be easier.

"Ok, got it." I said thinking of this person.

"One, is she in this room right now?" Yolei asked.

"No."

"Two, is she a blonde?" Zoe asked.

"No."

"Three, is she from Japan?" Mimi asked.

"No."

"For, was she one of the Digidestined we met up with on the world tour?" Sora asked.

"Yes."

"Five, Is it Rosa?" Yolei guessed.

"Sure is, now I say we call her in here and kick her out right now. TK and Davis are probably back now, maybe they should play round two. Zoe, can you take care of all that for me?" I asked.

"Yeah." She smiled as she walked out.

"I never liked Rosa." Yolei admitted.

"Yeah, but you hated Suzie." Sora said as they laughed.

"Glad she's gone."

"Me too."

"Does anyone remember what happened to her? I just remember her not being here, TK never even announced it. I think he just kicked her off without letting us know. That's all I got because nobody told us she was leaving or anything." I asked.

"Who knows, who cares." Yolei answered her with a shrug.

Then Zoe came back with Davis behind her. She really is trustworthy and reliable. She should meet Izzy or Joe. She also takes great commands without messing them up.

"I've done it. I got rid of Rosa! Plus I got Davis to play 20 questions with us! TK said he couldn't though because he had to get ready for his date." Zoe exclaimed.

"Thanks." I replied still feeling a little on edge Davis was sitting beside me now.

"I heard we got to guess on who the last person you eliminate is." Davis told me.

"That's right then."

"One, was her Digimon's main color yellow?" Davis asked.

"No it wasn't."

"Two, was she another person we had to meet when we traveled around the world to meet the international Digidestined?" Sora asked.

"Correct."

"Three, Is she going on a date with TK tonight." Davis asked.

"Yes."

"Catherine! Your going to kick off Catherine! Yay!" Mimi guessed correctly.

"Well, nice to chat but I think I'll go talk to Catherine before she knows she has to leave." Zoe said putting emphasis on the word leave.

"Ok. Just don't tell her I'm kicking her off, ok?"

"Fine."

Then Zoe walked out leaving me there in-between Davis on my left and Sora on my right. Then Mimi was propped up against the backboard of the bed.

"What ever happened with you and Davis anyway?" Sora asked.

"Oh I think I can answer that one." Davis said.

"You better not." I said looking like, I don't even know what I looked like.

"But we are over it now, remember?" Davis grinned.

"It was only a few weeks ago Davis."

"So? When you first came here me and Tai finally settled everything." Davis replied to me.

"Still. What you did was wrong."

"She wouldn't have sex with me without using any protection so I left and went to a bar and came back in the morning telling her how a complete stranger would even do that to me. Kari just cried all day and also cried as she called Tai to come and pick her up and take her to his house." Davis said as I just felt worse than I had when it happened.

"Poor Kari." Sora mumbled.

"You insensitive jackass!" Mimi yelled.

"You did that to Kari!" Yolei said with so much anger she slapped him, then Sora did the same.

"Guys it's ok. Now that you know, it actually doesn't hurt as bad. I mean I guess it could of been worse, he could of been beating me or raping me or something." I replied causing them to cool down a little bit.

"Yeah, but I'm still watching you." Sora replied.

"Mimi! Come help me!" A familiar hated voice called out to Mimi who was forced to go.

"God, I wonder what miss Catherine wants help with now." Sora said shaking her head as Mimi walked back in.

"Can someone come help me? Her zipper is stuck." Mimi said as Davis hopped up to help, or see some skin, who knows.

"If I were Mimi I would sabotage the dress instead of help." I said making the only other person in the room laugh.

"So Kari, who do you think the last three will be?" Sora asked me as I thought for a second.

"You, Mimi, and Zoe." I replied.

"Really? I was thinking more along the line of you, Yolei, and Mimi." Sora replied as I laughed.

"Maybe it's a mix of our guesses." I suggested as we both agreed that's what it must be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...TK pov...

"I think we can just go out to the car as Mike instructed this morning at breakfast, without them noticing." I suggested as she nodded silently.

As we walked to the car I wondered what kind of dates Ii would be going on. I mean this is the first one. It could be very exotic, something I wouldn't expect or something as simple as a picnic in the park. All I know is Catherine is probably the best to being going on the first date with.

"Took you long enough." Mike scoffed as we hopped in the car.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but where are we going?" I asked.

"Impatient I see." Mike replied.

"Please tell us." Catherine said.

"Well ok, you two are going to a restaurant." Oh I see how it is, he can give into Catherine but not me. I see how it is now.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Frenchofryoh."

"Makes since. Seeing as how we both are French." Catherine gave her famous smile she gave me all those years back when Tai and I first met her.

"TK, your French?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, my grandpa was born there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think they left." Rika told me as I gave her the duh look.

"So Kari, what shall we do now that TK is gone?" Davis asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Oh I know! I want to give everyone a different quiz!" Rika exclaimed holding up a magazine.

"Ok, sounds good." I replied.

"Zoe your first, you get the quiz titled "Who would you be on a TV show?" Rika told Zoe who nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Back in school would of rather gotten straight A's or of won the student council election." Rika asked.

"Win the election." Zoe responded getting odd looks.

"Which after school activity would you of rather done back in school, cheerleading, or the school paper?"

"Paper."

"Would you rather spend your time at the beach or at a movie?"

"A beach, it's so relaxing." Zoe replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh TK, this place is so romantic." Catherine told me as she got this look in her eyes.

"What could I get for you Madame?" The waiter asked.

"Just a glass of water please."

"Oh come on, you have to eat something." I told her.

"Ok then, you do the ordering Mr. Smarty."

"I think I will."

"So that is one glass or water." The waiter repeated.

"No, all we want is two french fry specials with cokes to drink and for our side dish we will take sushi." I ordered as the waiter took notes and walked off to get our food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok last question, the zoo's parrot was mistreated! Would you write an angry letter or try to set it free?" Rika asked.

"Set it free, as long as their were no camera's." Zoe replied with a small laugh.

"Ok you are like Holly from "What I like about you" on the WB channel." Rika informed her.

"Your turn for a quiz Mimi." Rika smiled.

"Ok then."

"Your quiz is What makes you a great catch? Question number one is, at a party, your crush or TK, says he loves the hip-hop that's playing. You would ask him to dance or tell him you are more Jessica Simpson than Ludacris." Rika asked as Mimi thought, I knew she would dance nop matter what.

"Dance." She replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I give it to you TK, you sure know how to order." Catherine said taking a sip of Coke.

"And you doubted me?"

"Yeah, I did." She said causing us both to laugh.

"I'm sorry. But aren't you TK from that new TV show Married?" A woman came up and asked.

"Yes, I am, and this is Catherine from the show, she got the first date, I guess that episode won't be until next week."

"I am so honored to met you, can you autograph my napkin?" The woman asked.

"Sure." I said not used to getting this much attention from complete strangers, normally that was Matt's job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're all girl." Rika said telling Mimi her results.

"I want a quiz now!" Davis insisted.

"Ok Davis. You get the one called what's your flirting style. Number one you answer with A, B, or C. Got it?" Rika asked.

"Yeah and you can replace all the crushes with Kari, because I am sorry about what happened in the past." Davis said making me feel bad, but not bad enough to ever go out with him again.

"If you saw Kari in school what would you do. A- Flash her a quick smile. B- Jokingly stick your leg out to trip her. Or C- Say Hello and ask her to eat lunch with you." Rika read.

"C."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well she was nice, but I guess it's time to go back now." Catherine said as I agreed and we walked back to the car to have Mike drive us home which he did.

"Did you have fun?" Mike asked us.

"Sure did." I replied, as Catherine smiled.

"Me too."

"Well, the next date is a group date. But only 6 can come. So I know it's your show but, you have to eliminate until it's only 6 left." Mike said as Catherine began to look worried.

"I have ideas."

"Yeah, that includes you too. So only 5 girls TK." Mike said warningly.

"Ok Davis. It says here that your flirting style is being a total comedienne." Rika read as I along with the other cracked up realizing how true that is.

"These are getting boring." I admitted.

"I know! Let's do American horoscopes!" Mimi suggested.

"No, let's play truth or dare!" Davis brought up.

"We did that a few days ago." I moaned.

"A movie?" Sora asked.

"No."

"Board game?" Mimi shrugged.

"No."

"All have sex with me at the same time." Davis said cooly trying to not make it obvious what he had just said.  
"HELL NO!" I shouted noticing that a car drove in.

"I know, make TK jealous." Rika said as we all agreed..

"But how?"

"Kissing me!" Davis exclaimed.

"For once, he may be right." I said.

"But who kisses him?" Sora asked.

"Not me." All the girls said at the same time.

"Mimi." All the girls except Mimi said as we saw two shadows walking up the drive way.

"But.."

"No time for but's, do it now!" Yolei commanded.

"Fine!" Mimi spat not very happy, mainly because she has never done this at all in the past and she swore never in the future, hell I've done way more with him and she won't kiss him.

"Thank you."

...Mimi pov...

So me and Davis slightly kissed seeing TK and Catherine walk in. So then we frenched a little. Just enough to make TK jealous. I know this because TK came and pushed Davis backwards.

I was happy! TK to the rescue. Perfect! A fairy tale even! I love to act!

"Is TK jealous of me and Mimi?" Davis asked in a tone only a few could decode it.

"No, you know what. It's your life. If you want her, and she feels the same, whatever. But wait till after my show. Wait, scratch all of that. I'm just going to pretend that last few minutes never happened, ok? You all do that too. But Mimi, how could..." He trialed off, I never ealized it before, but did TK like me as more than friend when I went out with Matt back in high-school, or does he just now start to like me since I'm here?

"In case you other girls were wondering, I kicked out Rosa today," Kari said as everyone just decided to put that in the past, "my last girl to kick off is Catherine."

"WHAT! You can't do that!" Catherine shouted as she slapped Kari a good one.

"You can't slap me bitch." Kari said as she got ready to pounce on Catherine. Luckily TK decided to step up to the plate. He better not make things worse.

"Catherine, I may not be sure how far you would of made it. But Kari did have the right to kick off two girls, and that's what she did. I'm sorry, but bye." TK said in suck a calm tone, it made Catherine burst into tears and begin to run towards the door.

"You sick little bitch, you know what, you two are perfect for each other after all. You both are evil jackasses who need to burn in hell." Catherine said running out the door towards Mike to drive her away.

"That," Kari said getting cut off by Sora.

"Let her go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- This organized thing is really working for me. I have officially wrote this chapter within two days, along with starting two other fic's! Go organization! I bet it'll be gone by tomorrow. I suck at this, even if it helps. I just wonder why it takes me such a short time to write them, but forever to post them?

TK- Review now please! 


	9. Game time!

Married

Chapter 9- Game time!

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. I own my made up characters. Please learn to figure out what I do and don't own, these get tiresome, after the first 40.

Princessstphanie- My new organization thing is working! I just updated like 6-7-05 or something and I've already updated yet again! Go organization! It's no longer a month of waiting!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rika was in her bedroom just laying around reading a magazine. Zoe was in the kitchen sitting on the counter reading some book about cats. Yolei was laying down in the floor counting the tiles. Kari sat at the kitchen table in a chair picking dirt out of her nails. Sora was blowing her out of her face, while Mimi watched. Davis had left for a walk. TK was so bored however he came up with a plan to figure out who got to decide who had to leave so he would have his 5 girls for that thing mike talked about. Then he got an idea. So he walked in the kitchen seeing Zoe and Kari there.

"Hey can you get everyone to meet me outside?" He asked.

"Sure." Zoe said wanting any excuse to do something interesting, at least more than that book.

"Thanks." TK said dashing out the door.

"I wonder what he's up to." Kari stated before her and Zoe split directions.

...five minutes later...

All the girls came out, mainly to try and survive the bordom, but alos to see what he wanted. TK while they came out somehow got Mike to come over and assemble some buzzers and podiums.

"What are we doing?" Rika asked.

"Playing a quiz like game. It's too see how much you know about me." TK replied.

"Cool." Kari replied dully.

"Now get into teams of three." TK instructed as Zoe, Mimi, and Sora got together leaving Kari, Yolei and Rika to be partners.

"We can do this, I mean look at it, his old best friend since he was four, his friend form the Digital World, and Rika!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Yeah but we have two of his older friends and Zoe!" Mimi exclaimed right back at her.

"So?" Yoeli asked.

"So Yolei, your team is team new and Sora yours is team old." TK answered for them both as they went over to there podiums.

"Old?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, now team new you can go first. What is my full name?" TK asked Yolei being in the front of the line.

"Takeru Takaishi."

"Correct." TK said as Yolei went to the back of the line.

"Go Yolei!" Rika said turning around and giving her a high-five.

"Team old, what is my brothers full name?" TK asked Sora being in front.

"Yamato Ishida. God TK, I've slept with him before it would be pretty sorry if I didn't know his real name." Sora replied laughing and going back to the end of the line.

"Kari, what color boxers am I wearing?" TK asked as everyone laughed knowing he gave her a hard one on purpose.

"Black, with blue flames." She replied as everyone stared at her.

"That's right... how the heck did you know?" TK asked really wanting to know this.

"This morning I walked past you bedroom when you were in the shower and I saw them sitting on your bed."

"Ok... well Mimi what was the color of the hat I use to wear when I was 12?" TK asked knowing she knew it.

"Green." She replied thinking it was right.

"No, that was when I was 8."

"Oh, I forgot we weren't the same age." Mimi blushed going to the back of the line.

"Last question in round one for team new, do I eat strawberry or blueberry waffles on Sundays?"

"Blueberry." Rika guessed.

"No, that's the rest of the week, but Sunday! Last question for team old in round one, what do I prefer, a cheeseburger or chicken nuggets?"

"Chicken nuggets?" Zoe guessed.

"Right you are. Now whoever just missed there question go sit over there on the grass." TK said as Mimi and Rika walked over and sat down in the grass to watch.

"Good luck team!" The two girls out cheered.

"Now, whenever you miss your question you just go and sit, ok?" He asked.

"Ok." they all replied.

"Good. Yolei, do I prefer ketchup or mustard with my hot dogs?" TK asked as Yolei looked back at Kari who looked like she knew the answer.

"Mustard?" Yolei guessed slowly.

"No. Sorry Yolei." TK said as Yolei got ready to walk over to the other wrong guessers.

"Good luck Kari." Yolei whispered before leaving.

"Sora, do I like Poptarts or waffles better?"

"Poptarts."

"NO! Those are disgusting. I love waffles."

"Even I knew that." Mimi laughed as Sora left.

"Lastly it is Kari for team new and Mimi for team old. Even if I knew Kari longer than Mimi." TK said.

"Get on with it." Rika shouted from the sidelines.

"Kari, how old was I when I almost slapped a teacher?" TK asked forgetting Kari and Davis were right beside him when it happened.

"You were 15. I know because Mrs. Smitthers said that Davis and I made a cute couple and we should go out. Then you got so mad you almost slapped her, with me and Davis beside you." Kari answered as Mimi stared kind of scared of the question she would have.

"Er.. right. Well Mimi, how old was I when I had to kiss Izzy in a dare?"

"You were 16."

"Right, Kari when I was 12 who did I hate most?"

"Davis, because he always screwed up your name and flirted with me." Kari answered.

"Wrong, it was still Devimon from when he almost killed Angemon for good." TK said as Kari looked down knowing Mimi would probably win, even if deep down she really did know more about him from their childhood.

"Mimi, if you get this right you win, if you miss it you and Kari will go into a final round. Do I love sports or food more?" TK asked, you may not believe it but that was an incredibly hard question.

"Sports." Mimi shrugged.

"Correct! Mimi Tachikawa wins! Now if the runner up will come over here, you can go inside and decide who to pick to kick out." TK said as Kari walked over and the rest of the girls went in.

"Davis? Do you really think I am all about you? I hope not, because you knwo what, I prayed that you wouldn't even be one of the contestants." TK said coldly kind of mad she thought he was Davis or something.

"Well maybe if I knew the guy wasn't you, I wouldn't of even signed up." Kari replied looking hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Mimi, who are you going to eliminate?" Sora asked Mimi as they sat on her bed with the door locked.

"Probably Kari, sure she is one of my closest friends, but she would be the main competition here." Mimi replied avoiding Sora's look.

"True, but still."

"What can I do? I'm friends with all these girls! I don't want to send any of them home." Mimi said as they heard voices coming from the air vent so they decided to investigate.

"Mimi better not pick me. I never really liked her though, I just pretend to be all sweet and innocent towards her and TK. But if it were me that would of won, she would so be out of here." The voice said.

"That bitch." Mimi said backing away from the vent.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"Sounded like Rika."

"Guess you know who to get rid of now." Sora said.

"Yeah little miss fake or Kari." Mimi said as she and Sora walked back into the living room with the other girls plus Rika and whoever she was talking to where there and TK and Kari who had just got back.

"I think I made my decision." Mimi said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Lol, I don't know if any of you care but you actually spell my name Stephanie. But it was already taken... so I used this 1! Lol, I really considered changing it completely but then none of you would know it's me! Because you are so used to this name, so I'll stick with it.

Mimi- I'll give you a hint, it's could be Kari or Rika I'm kicking off. Kari is lots of competition and Rika faked being my friend. For you to know who I picked yo have to wait until chapter 10! Review now please! 


	10. Obstacle Coarse

Married

Chapter 10- Obstacle coarse

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, or any song that might be mentioned in this fic. I do own the plot, and my own made up characters. I think that's about it. Hehe, I'm guessing the lip gloss pit is mine too.

Princessstphanie- I already have a few ideas for the next chapter. It will be hilarious, if I pull it off just right. Let's just say lots of jealousy, not only with Kari, mainly somebody else and more. As for now though it's Mimi's point of view ok?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the girls, TK, Davis, and Mike were all in the living room awaiting my decision. If only I could kick off them both. This is such a hard decision. There are good points and bad points to having them on the show. Kari for instance, she would be some tough competition, but TK may still feel some pain towards what she did to him by choosing Davis a long time ago. Then Rika would be good because she is like no competition at all, but she was so evil! How could she talk about me! I want them both off!

Then there was a knock on the door belonging to Mike, "Mimi, are you almost ready with your decision? I have a task planned for later today." 

"Yeah." I said opening the door and walking out and looking straight at Kari and Rika.

It was now or never, I have to make my decision. Wait, why does it have to be those two? Why not somebody else? I mean there are more threats here. But then again, oh I don't know! Why does Zoe look so calm? Maybe because she always is calm.

"Well Mimi?" Davis asked.

"Um..."

"Oh come on woman!" Davis said making her rush.

"I choose..."

"On with it!" Davis kept on.

"Zoe." I said without thinking, it was just because she was so calm and I didn't know!

"Me!" Zoe exclaimed.

"I mean, um... Kari!"

"What!"

"Rika! I pick Rika!" I said sighing now that it's over.

"So which one?" Davis asked confused.

"I think she said Rika." TK answered slowly trying to think about it before saying anything.

"Yes, Rika, bye." I said as Mike opened the door sending her to a taxi instead of a limo.

"Your such a bitch!" Rika yelled as soon as the door was about to close.

"Uh." I said being very offended, she can't talk for what she was saying yesterday.

"You almost picked me!" Zoe said offended even more than me.

"Then you tried to pick me!" Kari said offend more than both of us, I think.

"I..I.. was confused!"

"Come on, stop arguing. We have a task to do, I planed this one, not TK. All of you go to the backyard through your fence and find the gate then walk to the neighbors house and go to their backyard and wait for further instructions." Mike said as I took some mental notes on how to get there.

"Huh." Davis said not paying attention.

"Follow the others Davis." Mike said as we all left.

We did as followed taking note the neighbor wasn't even home. Nor was there back yard guarded. Mike showed up a few minutes later. We all looked around at what was in front of us.

"Guess you know what your about to have to do." Mike said as all of us nodded.

"Yeah! We are going to be in an obstacle race!" Zoe exclaimed as I frowned looking at the obstacles.

"Joy." Sora replied.

"Yeah now to spilt up teams, let's see the captains will be TK and Davis. You guys can pick teams, TK you can pick first." Mike said as us girls lined up and he backed away a little.

"I pick, Sora." TK said as Sora walked over to him.

"Kari." Davis said real fast, guess someone was sorry for what they did.

"Do I have too?" Kari asked.

"Yes." Mike said as Kari walked over to Davis.

"Zoe." TK said as she walked over.

"I don't want any more team players." Davis said as Kari cringed.

"You have to have one more Davis." Mike said as Davis frowned.

"Yolei." Davis shrugged as Yolei walked over, leaving me by myself.

"So it's an un-even number. I guess you can stand here Mimi and be the person they tag when they reach the end of the coarse." Mike said as I smiled not having to get dirty and walking over to some finish line.

...third person pov...

After some instructions a few minutes later they were all lined up with the leaders in the front ready to take off into the coarse. But stopped to listen to Mike one last time.

"Oh and some time in the near future the winning team will get to do something special and that very same day the losing team gets to do something too. Ih and GO!" Mike yelled as it took them a few seconds to get it that he had said go, the first to take off was TK, but Davis caught up quickly.

"Go Davis!" Yolei cheered as Davis passed him, then the first obstacle was approaching Davis and then TK a few seconds behind.

It was the tires, there were 12 lined up to be hopped in. Davis had some trouble on tire 7, but other than that, he did pretty good. He was in and out by the time TK got to tire 4. Then they got to the next coarse, the tangled forest. Davis stood there thinking what he was supposed to do as TK caught up and dove in trying to get a good lead on Davis, which worked, Davis didn't get out until TK was already on the next coarse.

This time TK had to stop and think. Davis quickly caught up after that, once there Davis thought about it too. There were two different riddles written on a door and you have to say the right thing to let you pass. Davis riddle said, If you have 4 apples and you eat half then your friend east half how many are left?

"None." Davis guessed as it made a buzzing noise.

TK's riddle went like this, if you are at a train station and the train is about to leave and you don't get on, why don't you get on?

"You want to avoid getting on the train." TK guessed.

"Four?"

"The train was too fast?"

"Three?"

"You were too slow?"

"Two?"

"You didn't think you could make the train in time?"

"One?" then it ringed correctly and Davis door disappeared as he began to run making tK think.

"He never needed to get on the train to begin with!" TK exclaimed as it opened with the correct bell going off.

Then there was almost one obstacle left and they got there at the exact same time. It was the lip gloss pit. They had to mange to get over the pit without getting too much lip gloss on them. They looked scared, like as if it were spiders.

"You can go first." Davis said.

"No thanks."

"Well one of us has to go."

"I'll let you have the honors."

"Ok." Then like that Davis went running off passing the lip gloss with much ease, TK seeing how easy it was and how he had let Davis do that, made him mad.

Davis ran and hit Mimi's arm as a whistle blew and made everyone stop, even TK who was running just out of the pit of lip gloss.

"Kari and Sora, you two have a different coarse when your partner finishes, you from right there run into the house and find one of the five soccer balls in the entire house, Kari you can go." Mike yelled as Kari ran into the house and TK continued to try and make it to the finish, giving Kari a large head start.

Kari ran in the door and began to throw stuff aside to find one of the five soccer balls. As soon as Kari managed to search half of the living room Sora was able to run in there with her. Since Sora was such more athletic than Kari, it took her much less time to get there.

"You can do it Sora!" Zoe yelled as Sora entered the house with Kari.

"You too Kari!" Yolei yelled even louder.

"I know Sora can do it." TK said breathless from the running, Davis however was fine, seeing as how his career made him run even more every day.

Kari then went into the kitchen and thrust open the fridge and saw a soccer ball right there so she grabbed it and Sora fount one Kari over looked in the radio, so they ran out at the same time. Sora having a more of an advantage from her athletic abilities. But Sora got there first as the whistle blew again right as Kari got there too.

"Wow, it's a tie so far, oh well, next Zoe and Yolei have to run in the car and find one of me Blink-182 CD's and then tag Mimi, when both have tagged you all you have to do to be considered to be on the winning team is make me a sandwich." Mike said as Mimi nodded.

"Go!" Mike yelled as Zoe and Yolei both not being in terrific shape like Davis or Sora had taken much more time to run to the car.

They searched through thousands of CD's that were strode through out the car. Yolei fount one first between the car seat and the floor matt, so she ran out making Zoe search harder. When Yolei was about half way her flip-flop she was wearing flew off.

"Fuck." Yolei yelled trying to reach her flip-flop as Zoe ran out with her CD.

"Good luck." Zoe said passing Yolei who had just got her flip-flop back on.

"And the winner is Yolei!" Mimi said hugging her friend.

You see the reason Yolei was able to pass Zoe was that Zoe had accidentally ran over to where her team was standing instead of Mimi, so thus making Yolei reach Mimi first.

"Now once Mimi makes that sandwich the winners will be Team Davis!" Mike said as Mimi ran off and made him a sandwich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Sorry if this chapter didn't seem as good as the other chapters, but I wanted to hurry because I have so many ideas for the next up coming chapters I just want to work on them! Review now please! 


	11. Guy Time

Married

Chapter 11- Guy time

Disclaimer- Can you just look back at the other page for a disclaimer? Oh well guess I need one anyway, I don't own Digimon and for the rest look back at past disclaimers.

Princessstphanie- Now here comes the jealousy. Mwhahaha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey TK." Mike yelled as he knocked and TK stood there deciding to let him in or not, then finally Yolei being annoyed by the constant yelling and knocking let him in.

"Thank you Ms. Inoue." Mike said coming in the house.

"What do you want?" TK asked.

"I have much to tell you all, but first would be that today will be Davis's last day staying here." Mike said as Davis looked down and the girl popularity cheered.

"I'll go pack." Davis said trugging off.

"Next is that you will have 8 visitors coming here, in about well as soon as I tell them too come in. I have a feeling some of you will have more fun out of this than oh say, TK for isntance." Mike said as the girls yet again began to cheer knowing it was guys.

...Yolei's pov...

"Who are they? Do we know them?" Zoe asked.

"You may, but will mystery man number one come out now." Mike said as soemone walked in.

"TAI!" Sora yelled out.

"Guess you all know him." Mike said.

"I don't." Zoe said.

"Oh well he is Tai Kamiya and he was the leader of our generation. Oh and he is Kari's older brother." Mimi said too un-confuse Zoe some.

"Mystery man number two come on in!" Mike said as Zoe sqeuled the loudest this time.

"MATT ISHIDA THE LEADER OF THE TEEN AGE WOLVES!" Zoe yelled.

"And my big brother." TK pointed out.

"He's your BROTHER?" Zoe exclaimed.

"Yeah." TK said as if it were no big deal, I mean I guess knwoing Matt so long, I forgot how famous he was too some.

"Mystery man three!" Mike called outside.

"Cody!" Kari said.

"Yeah he is Cody Hida." I told Zoe.

"Mystery man four!" Mike called out again.

"KEN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as everyone winced, but I didn't care.

"That's Ken Ichijogi, Yolei had the hugest crush on him for like ever." Kari said as I blushed knowing TK would of had to of heard.

"Mystery man number five!"

"Who's that?" Zoe asked as nobody yeled out.

"I don't know." I responded.

"He probably wasn't from any of your times, his name is Henry Wong he had came too see Suzie, his little sister, Rika, and Jeri, but they all got eliminated." Mike said as Henry just stood there looking around.

"Hi." I called out trying to be friendly as he waved, guess they can't talk yet.

"Mystery man number six!" Mike called out again.

"Do you know him?" Zoe asked as we all shook our heads.

"Another guy from Herny's generation, he was the leader like Tai over here. His name is Takato Tanabara." Mike said.

"He's kind of cute." Mimi said as I nodded.

"Mystery man number seven your turn!" Then nobody came out.

"Where is he?" I asked Mike.

"Mystery man number seven?" Mike called out.

"Maybe he's shy?" Zoe guessed.

"Hold on, let me go get him." Mike said as he left to go get him.

"This guy must be really shy, I mean really, if he won't even walk in here without Mike." Zoe told us.

"And here is mystery man number seven." Mike called out again.

"TAKULYA!" Zoe screeched out.

The guy just stood there staring blankly, I guess they really couldn't talk yet. Or maybe they just didn't want to respond to us.

"Hey guys I take back the shy comment, he's just never listens." Zoe said as we laughed.

"Was he your leader?" Sora asked wondering.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"I know."

"Now last and probably not the least is myster man number eight!" Mike called out one last and final time.

"Hey Kouichi." Zoe said but not as enthused as with Takulya, maybe those two use to have chemisrty or something.

"Well, now that you know the last two men, I want all of you to get aquwainted for the first time or to catch up on last times." Mike said as he walked out the door, I seriously think there was something else planned but thought nothing of it.

"Sorry, we couldn't talk." Ken apologized.

"It's alright Kenny." I replied.

"Kenny? I thought his name was Ken?" Zoe blinked.

"It is."

"Oh."

"So Kari, how have things been here with TK and the rest of the crew?" Tai asked.

"Ok, well actually they could of been better." Kari answered truthfully thinking of when Catherine was still here.

"Well I don't know about the others, but Tai and I always meet up and watch your show every time it comes on little brother. Wef ind it quite funny seeing all of you on here trying to marry TK. Then on top of that have to compete. My favorite episode was when the lights went out. That one was a classic." Matt said with a laugh.

"I actually missed the last episode, because someone forgot to tell me what time it was." Kouichi said as joking with Takulya.

"Well buddy, I think you got it made. A house full of chicks. Ah, sounds like heaven." Takulya said as Zoe slapped him.

"Keep dreaming lover boy."

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, ok."

Everyone stares blankly at them. I even took off my glasses and wipped them clean too see if saw that right. She slapped him, and he was ok with it? Then for no reason once-so-ever was Davis walking out and tap dancing.

"Are you ok Davis?" Sora asked as he stopped dancing.

"Why yes, yes I am." Davis grinned.

"Ok then."

"I just got a letter from Mike! He giving me a free ride home." Davis said as we tried to hold in laughter, the ride has always been free! That moron.

"Go Davis." TK double high-fived him, if only to make him believe it was even greater.

"I must be so great, he just had to give it too me." Davis said as he left.

"He's gone!" I cheered.

"Yes! Thank you!" Sora siad putting both hands togther and looking up then pulling one arm down in excitment.

"Wow." Mimi said looking at what Sora had just done.

"What's that noise?" Tai asked.

"I think it's someone knocking on the door." Henry replied.

"Oh." I replied.

"Well who's going to answer it?" Zoe asked.

"I guess I can." Takulya shrugged as he went too open the door for guess who came back.

"What now?" TK asked.

"I forgot to mention, as soon as all the guys have too leave, one will stay." Mike said.

"I pick Takulya!" Zoe shouted out as she blushed realizing she just shouted that out.

"No way! It's got to be Ken." I said soon right after.

"Actually, TK gets too decide first." Mike said.

"And we all know who he will pick," Kari started with a sigh.

"Matt." Sora finished.

"Yes I will." TK grinned as Matt tilted his head up and smiled over at Mimi and Sora who were standing beside this Kouichi guy we had just met.

"Ok then, Matt when the others go to leave at 6, you can stay. I will have my assistant bring your bags too you." Mike said as he walked out the door.

"Whoo hoo!" Mimi grinned giving Matt a hug, I seriously think I saw some jealously in TK's eyes, that or hunger.

"I wish you could of picked Ken." I sighed.

"Well you can do that when you get too pick the guy." TK said as I shook my head.

"What if I don't get too pick."

"Then no Ken."

"Fine then."

"Fine."

"Gosh!"

"What?" Takoto tilted his head to the side and put on some confusion in his eyes.

"Who knows." I replied.

"So Kari, what have you been up to?" A now more grown up Cody asked Kari.

"Well just staying here for a while I guess. What about you?"

"I just stay at home trying to study." He answered as I looked at TK and saw even more of that look.

"Tai, stop it!" Sora cried out while Tai was tickling her, and yet even more of TK's new look.

"Takulya! No!" Zoe shouted trying to get her sunglasses back from him as he waved them above her head and she reached to get them, thus even more of the look.

I'm going to say if my theory is right, TK is jealous. But too prove this, I must kiss Ken. Yes, that is the only way too find out for sure. That or I just want an exscuse to kiss him. But, the show. Trying to get TK to want too marry me. Oh well. I'll just flirt.

"So Ken, what are you doing?" I tried saying really cute like to see more of this new look of TK's.

"Getting out a pen." He replied giving me a what-does-it-look-like look.

"Looked like you were trying to get even more handsome than you already were." Then as I thought I saw the look of jealousy that came from TK who was at the moment talking to Kouichi, Takoto, and Henry.

"It's almost 6." Tai stated.

"Can I have a bye kiss then?" Sora asked cute like as Tai leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, probably would of been the lips if TK wasn't glaring him down.

"Bye." All the guys that came except Matt said and waved bye as they left. 

"See you later!" I called out.

"So guess I'm staying in your room then Teeks, right?" Matt said going in the direction of a room and going in it.

"MATT! That's my room!" Mimi screamed out, guess she was hiding something, hm.. I wonder.

"Ok, ok. Sorry." Matt apologized.

"Well at least remember it's better him than Davis again." Kari reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Mimi laughed.

"So, who's going to make dinner?" Matt asked.

"It's my turn." Mimi said as Matt coughed.

"You? In a kitchen? Making dinner? For me too eat? I don't think so. I'll make the dinner." Matt said as Mimi opened her mouth and gave him an insulted look.

"I can cook!"

"Yeah... sure."

"I can!"

"Fine then, you can help me."

"I will then!"

"Mimi, you could of just got out of doing it." I told her as she laughed.

"Oops, got a little carried away I guess."

"What are we having then?" Zoe asked.

"Whatever I see you guys have in the kitchen." Matt grinned.

"Sounds good." I replied as Sora nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Not exactly how I had it planned out, but it will work, right? Review now please! 


	12. Is it a rapist?

Married

Chapter 12- Is it a rapist

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, and any songs used or mentioned. I do however own my own characters, the story itself, and me!

Princesstphanie- Hey I'm not going to talk too much. So I'm just going too say read and review please! And I'm going too say how I'm so happy I've gotten this many reviews! I've never had over 85 before! I love this fic and you reviewers! You know something I don't get, is when someone has anonymous reviewers blocked! I think it's quite stupid, no offense too those of you who do, but the anonymous reviewers can be some of the nicest people that review! Or an author or authoress who forgot their password to login, happened to me once, lol. But yeah review please!

Point of view- TK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was like five o'clock in the morning when I heard a loud knock on the door, well I didn't actually hear it. I woke up because I had Mimi in hear clawing into my arm. So I woke up because it hurt and she told me about the knock she heard so without waking up any of the others, I still in my boxers of course walked into the living room with a tennis racket Mimi had taken form Sora before she woke me up. I turned on the lights, well I shouldn't say I did, Mimi did because she was so scared. Then I realized the knock had just came from the door.

"Mimi, it's just someone trying too speak to one of us. You answer it, I have too put some pants on." I said as Mimi looked at my lower half and blushed.

"Oops, I didn't realize you were just in boxers. But I'm none to talk, I'm just in a long shirt." Mimi said as this time I looked at her and blushed.

"Oops, I didn't realize you only had a shirt on. Sorry, well you get that and let me get some pants."

"No way! It could be a rapist or something!" Mimi said as I shook my head.

"How would anyone know who lived here?"

"Our TV show genius." Mimi replied as I thought too myself how dumb I just was, they are probably recording us right now. No, I don't think they start until everyone wakes up.

"Oh yeah. Well the worst it could be would be a rabid fan girl." I said thinking of my poor brother.

"Or a rabid fan boy that's trying to plan of how he's going to try and rape me!" Mimi retorted.

Then I guess the knocks had still been coming that whole time and we just forgot about them. But the knocks just started getting louder and rougher, I'm not so sure it's just a fan girl anymore. Ah! I'm scared. Do not, what ever you do, do not let Mimi know you are almost as scared as her.

"If we die, I want you too know I care for you so much Meems." I said and without thinking kissed her and dropped the tennis racket.

...Matt's pov...

"What?" I mumbled rolling over on my side.

"Matt, get up! I heard really hard knocking and then it got silent for a while as I went to the bathroom and when I got back Mimi was gone! Then I heard a really loud noise. I think something happened." Sora said as I rolled back over and sat up so I could see how worried her face was.

"I'm sure she's ok, but just in case let's go get TK." I said as Sora nodded and followed be quietly.

"The lights are on." She whispered as I went back into my room and got my guitar that I had brought with me.

"Stay here." I commanded as Sora didn't reply and I walked into the living room and there I saw TK and Mimi making out! Some noise she heard, guess what it could of been. Maybe Mimi? But that's not that loud.

"Matt!" Mimi called out stopping there kiss.

"This is why Sora woke me up? Sora it's ok come in here they were just mak-" I began but Mimi gave me the lip and TK lipped please don't tell anyone and someone began to knock on the door, "Mimi and TK were just in here investigating too. Now one of you answer that door and let me get some pants on." I said.

"Oh I both of us are both in just boxers, and Mimi's just in a shirt, Sora has on full pajama's though." TK said as I blushed noticing my brother in the boxers I gave him the past Christmas and Mimi in just a long shirt.

"TK don't forget the rapist at the door." Mimi reminded TK as I edged closer to the door with my guitar.

"It's a rapist?" Sora asked as I opened the door really quick and swung at the figure before I even saw who it was.

"Some rapist." I scoffed putting down the guitar.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were a rapist." Mimi apologized as the figure rubbed his head and TK and I helped him to the couch.

"Ah, it'll give the viewers a kick out of it. I can just watch tonight's episode too see what happened to make you want to hit me so bad." He said as Sora ran off to get him a bag of ice to put on his forehead then the rest of the house came in too see what was going on.

"Hey Kari, you missed out on quite a funny moment. We have to make a pact that we must watch tonight episode because I even missed half of this whole thing." Sora laughed as Kari stared blankly trying to figure it all out inside her head.

"So what happened?" Zoe asked.

"I thought Mike was a rapist so Matt hit him in the head with his guitar." Mimi explained as there were a few oh and ah's as she went in and explained in into more depth leaving out just a few parts though.

"Was there a reason you came so early today Mike?" Yolei asked as everyone but me, her, and Sora left too go get dressed, I would later.

"Yeah. Just to tell you that Matt leaves the day after tomorrow." Mike said adjusting the ice bag on his head.

"So why come at 5?" I asked.

"I don't know, I got bored!"

"Well next time I think you'll think twice about it won't you?" Sora asked.

"Hell yeah I will!" Mike replied as everyone came back in and Yolei explained it was because of Matt leaving in two days.

"Well I'm going back to bed so bye Mike." TK said taking Mike off the couch and shoving him out the door and locking it.

"I think we all should get some more rest." Zoe said as everyone nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Hey, the next chapter will be the same day as this chapter. Except this was morning and the next chapter will be during day time. Well review please! 


	13. The trip

Married

Chapter 13- The trip

Disclaimer- You know what, it's kind of obvious I only own my characters I made up unless I say so otherwise, seeing as how I've said it 12 times already. So I'm going to ask if I can only put it in the first chapter and see if the website will just let me do that. But then that'll take too long so screw it. I don't own Digimon, just the fic itself.

Princessstphanie- Sorry it took my so long to update any of my stories, I was just trying to figure out what I was doing or where they were going at.

The sound- Yeah, I actually have a link for the petition in my profile. I signed it like 50 times, no lie. I have that many e-mail accounts I have deleted in the past, or have now.

Point of view- Matt

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I god honestly can not believe that I saw my little brother kissing Mimi! Of all the girls here, why did it just have to be Mimi? Hmph.. life's not fair. But yeah that Mike guy had just came by and told us all to pack for a trip. I mean it's kind of cool to get a free vacation, knowing that soon my little brother will get married. But before me! Now that must prove to you how much life is so not fair to the beautiful.

"I'm ready!" Zoe said happily bouncing in the living room where I was sitting being the only one done already and Mike.

"I told TK only 5 girls and him could go, but I'm making you an exception." Mike told me as I nodded showing that I was paying attention but not really caring enough to have to reply with words.

"I'm done too!" Yolei said also bouncing out of her room and began to chat with Zoe.

"Oh joy." I said quiet sarcastic.

"Me too!" Sora grinned walking out.

"So the only one's we are having too wait for are Kari, Mimi, and TK?" Mike asked as I nodded.

"Minus me." Kari said coming out.

"Good, only Ms. Priss, and my little brother left." I stated obviously.

"Yeah."

"I'll go get Meems!" Sora said walking towards Mimi's room.

"No, I can do it." I decided to go instead of Sora just in case I was something similar to this morning, but then again I would of probably done the same thing if I thought I was going to die and was alone with her or about nay girl if it was a fact that I was about to die right then.

"Ok." Sora said not suspicious at the least.

I swear, if they are doing something in that room, I have the right mind to tell Mike so Mimi can get kicked out. Or if she would even get out. I'm not too clear on how they can get automatically out. I really didn't care too much for them too babble on about some boring rules that didn't even effect me. But yeah, once she gets kicked out, maybe we can go back out. We only broke up because our career's made us part separate ways.

"What's taking so long?" I asked going into Mimi's room not finding her kissing TK, but trying to fit a whole bunch of stuff into one tiny suitcase.

"It won't fit." Mimi complained as the suitcase top lifted up yet again as she tried closing it.

"Sit on it." I suggested.

"You know that may just be crazy enough to work." Mimi said as she ran, jumped, and landed on the top and it shut I am so awesome! Leaving me to zip it.

"Well you go in the living room with the others and I'm going to get TK." I said as Mimi walked off with her suitcase.

Such a relief they weren't like making out or something. But still at the same time, I wonder what the hell could be taking TK take so long? Sure he's the more organized one of the two of us, but still it's been way to damn long.

"Matt, can you help me?" TK asked watching me walk in.

"With what?"

"I'm trying to find my navy blue shirt with the American Eagle logo on it." TK said looking under the bed.

"You mean this one?" I asked holding up a shirt I fount draped over the back of the chair beside me.

"Yeah thanks Matt, your a life saver."

"Welcome."

"Here are your plane tickets, I'll meet you there." Mike said throwing us the tickets as we walked in.

"Won't you be flying with us?" Kari asked as Sora blinked and Mimi messed with the zipper on her purse. 

"Fly with you? Hell no, I should just go ahead and jump off the plane!" Mike said as Yolei opened her mouth too say something but Zoe got there first.

"We could so all get along for a few hours."

"As if. Well anyway, your plane leaves soon so I'd get going if I were you." Mike said running out the door and jumping in his car as we followed.

I really do wonder, can they not get along well or something? I mean I know all of them but Zoe and they never argued since I knew them. Unless they never told me.

...45 minutes later, Mimi pov...

Mike had dropped us off at the airport a while back. Yet we just boarded the airplane. We finally figured out where we were going. Florida. Which means we get to go back to the states! I missed living there for a while now. But this show is great too. I still cannot believe I kissed TK! AH! Then Matt walked in on us. It could be worse though, could of been one of the girls, then they would be giving me living hell right now. But as soon as we entered the plane, it ended up as Yolei and Sora sitting in a set of two seats with some fat bald guy who had no fashion sense. Then in front of them was Zoe, TK, and me. Then in front of us was Matt, Kari, and an average looking woman who was pregnant looked like she was going to burst too. Maybe the bald guy was married to her and they just got separated by us! Wait no, that's a stupid idea Mimi, be quite. Oh god, TK's looking at Zoe! That bitch!

"So anybody know a good game that you can play on an airplane?" I asked.

"Not really, guess the others middle names is kind of fun I guess." Zoe suggested.

"Why not, we have nothing else to do." TK said as I yawned.

"Actually I think I'll just let you two play, I'm kind of sleepy." I said turning my head towards the my left too look out the window and sleep.

"That's ok, I'm going to probably doze off soon too." Zoe said and I'm guessing closing her eyes, which I've already done.

"Sure leave me here by myself to be bored." TK said shaking his head not being able to turn his head without seeing me or Zoe.

"Ok." I yawned going into a deep sleep, nothing was about too disturb me. Not this early in the flight anyway. 

...half an hour later Sora pov...

"I see they all dozed off." Yolei said.

"Yeah, it's just me and you now."

"Yep."

"So, what now?"

"Sleep?"

"Ok." Then Yolei went too sleep and I tried but failed. Like I was meant to stay up or something. Oh god, that sucks. It's always me having to stay up and help the others. Me, me, me, what do I ever get in return? NOTHING DANGGIT!

"Fuck! Is there a doctor on here!" I heard Kari scream out, wait.. is she air flight sick?

"This lady is having a baby we need a doctor." Matt said about Kari!

"Kari! Your having a baby!"

"No! The lady beside me! Can we have some damn help!" Kari yelled out as a few flight attendances came up to her.

"Wake up Mimi, she might know what to do." I heard Matt say as Kari turned around and woke up Mimi.

"What? I wasn't supposed to wake up." Mimi said with a slight yawn.

"The lady beside me is going into pregnancy and we wanted to know if you knew what to do for her."

"Yeah get a doctor." Mimi said closing her eyes again.

"Your great help Mimi." Kari replied sarcastically.

"No problem." Mimi said going back to sleep.

Then during this whole time we had a screaming lady and no doctor! Then I got up and went up there to where Kari, Matt, TK, Zoe, and the flight attendants were already was too see if I could help in any kind of way. I mean I did see my aunt have birth to my cousin Orimoto so I might be able to help.

"GET MY DAMN DOCTOR!" The lady screamed out as like the doctor was aboard the plane or something.

"Oh fuck, I think it's time for it to get delivered." The closest flight attendant to me said as Matt paled being right beside her too.

Then the next thing I knew, here came Yolei who accidentally woke up the bald man who rushed over to us. So now even the sleeping beauty back there came too see what the hell was going on.

"Get me some towels. I'm her doctor." The bald man said as the attendant nodded and brought back some towels.

...10 minutes later, TK pov...

"Here you go Mrs. Hakashu, you have a beautiful little baby boy." The bald man now known to be a doctor said handing the baby over to the lady.

"Thank you." She said thankfully.

"Now we need to land the plane in the next town if possible and get this baby too the nearest hospital." The bald man doctor said as the attendant looked kind of worried but went and told the pilot anyway.

"Look I'm sorry and all, but we're the cast of the new reality TV show 'Married' and well we need to get to Florida too meet Mike the host there for our trip." TK said trying to explain it to the doctor.

"Well this child is more important than some new TV show the marketers came up with." The doctor said in a pretty rude like way.

"You see, I am Matt Ishida the singer from 'The wolves' or formerly the 'Teenage wolves'. I have a show to put on tonight in Florida, so I really need to get there to meet up with my band." I said trying to get us to Florida sooner.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ishida, but I think a child is more important than some teenage hangout concert."

"Look, I may be a cast member but I also need to get to Florida too see my sister, she's not doing so well and we need to go to the hospital right away." Mimi said sincerely doing her sad face that nobody could resist.

"How old is your sister?"

"She's 6." Mimi replied as the guy nodded and the attendant came back.

"We'll stop in the New York air-port sir."

"No. Things have changed, he's doing well enough to make it to Florida. This young lady's 6 year old sister isn't doing well." He said as the flight attendant snarled at having to do all of that for nothing but did as told.

"Thank you sir." Mimi said.

"Just make sure you tell me how she's doing one day." He said as Mimi got his phone number, honestly I think he was hitting on her!

That's great, the show didn't stop it, Matt's fake concert didn't stop it, but Mimi lying abotu having a sister did! That's just messed up. I need her looks to lie for me more often. Wait, I could have her forever. She isn't a bad kisser either. Kari obviously doesn't want me that bad, Yolei and the others are ok, but Mimi just lights me up. Wow, who could of guessed back in the days of the first trip to the Digital World that I would be considering marrying Mimi. Me a little 8 year old , heaven forbid a little kid have a crush on older kids. I myself back in the second trip to the Digital World, I always thought I would end up with Kari. Everyone always said we were the perfect couple, destined to be together, hope and light. Yeah sure, whatever.

...25 minutes later, Mimi's pov...

"So where's Mike?" I asked looking around for him.

"He never even said where we were meeting. Damn I swear if he doesn't show up or he's just, hey wait. You can't drive across an ocean! He had to take a boat! That'll take forever to get him here!" TK said as several mouths dropped and a few fuck or bastards went around the group.

"Hey Mimi isn't that you cell phone?" Sora asked as I snapped back in reality and realized my phone was ringing from deep inside my purse.

"Yeah." I replied taking it out and began talking to Mike.

"So?" Yolei asked when I hung up.

"He said go find the nearest hotel and stay in it for tonight and cruise around town and have fun and he'll track us down somehow and see us in the morning." I said.

"Ok, how are we paying for this?" Zoe asked.

"He said we are and he'll pay us back tomorrow."

"So then, we get the most expensive hotel we can afford right?" Matt said with an evil grin.

"Why yes, and it's basically his fault we're spending all of his money too." TK agreed.

"How much do we have?" Kari asked.

"Unlimited." I grinned holding up a credit card.

"Go Meems!" Sora said hugging me.

"It's my job now isn't it? I have to have money for clothes, so it only made sense to get unlimited."

"I do say Ms. Priss, you know how do get a job done then." I said as she didn't catch on about my old high school nickname I hag given her.

"Hell yeah, we're going to have some fun tonight." Kari grinned.

"First step, nice big hotel." I said as we left the airport.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- What all shall the group do with Mike's money he's paying back? Hm.. I think it shall be quite fun indeed. Hope you read next chapter too find out, I have many ideas already. If you have any other suggestions or comments review now please! 


	14. Spending the money

Married

Chapter 14- Spending the money

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, any hotels mentioned, any movies, any games, any fast food places mentioned, any songs used, I own nothing is this chapter but the fic itself.

Princessstpahnie- This will probably be the second longest chapter I will ever write for a fanfic. Just to let you know. It's going to involve some karaoke too. Hope you like it! Till the bottom of the page read and review!

Moppy- I'm sorry, I know you don't like it. But I think it will only help the story. But I'm not even sure how long it should stay Takari. I'm leaning towards another couple now. Oh, I'm going to be quite one or the other. Just keep reading till the last chapter. Then you can know.

xxnewmikexx- I'm really trying to update fast. But I haven't had the time lately. Surely it hasn't been too long since I last updated right?

Ramona Bomber a.k.a XXNEWMIKEX- That's actually really good ideas. Thanks. I'll see if I can work something like that in. But as for the rating changing to M I fear I would loose a whole lot of reviews so I'm keeping it at T. Sorry.

Colormyworld- I know, I love Mimi! She's one of my favorite Digidestined.

Takarifan#1- I'm really happy anytime you say that. Hearing you love my fic makes me try and update sooner.

Yoko- You have read my mind. That's exactly what I intend on doing.

Mia Kamiya- Again, yes, Mimi is awesome!

BuddExJC- Yes, as I promised here is the advertisement! BuddExJC has a really good fic called Wake up and Live the life you love and it only has like 5 reviews. But it's a really good fic, I recommend you read it!

Eat lollies and be happy- Thanks. Like Takarifan#1, you two are always reviewing.

the sound- I want to visit Australia one day. I live in America. Georgia in fact. Not the most festinating state I may add.

pinkdigi- Oh, oops. I really don't know about pregnancy and it's rules. I just thought it might be funny. But you may be right.

Tai is dense - I'm not sure how I can mix Futurama in without making it a crossover. Sorry, but I do love that show!

review lord- No problem, it's Kari, Mimi, Yolei, Sora, and Zoe. Plus TK of course and Matt getting to stay for a while as a visitor.

Princessstphanie- Sorry I didn't have time to reply back to all of you. I've been really busy and I need to start back working on this chapter.

Point of view- Begins with Kari's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we all agree on Best Western?" Sora asked trying to take charge of the hotel business.

"No, I'm telling you we want to spend all of his money! We need a more expensive hotel!" Yolei whined.

"We can just make up for it later." I suggest to make her be quite.

"Ok, if we can hit a karaoke bar later." Yolei said giving up in defeat.

"That actually is a great idea Yolei!" Mimi cheered excitedly running off to the direction of the hotel as he ran to catch up with her.

"How can anyone run that fast in high heels?" I shouted out to Sora who was in front of me.

"I know! I can barely walk in them!" She shouted back as we almost neared the Best Western hotel.

"I don't see how anyone could even stand in them!" Matt said as we all began to catch our breath as we pushed past the rotating doors. I bet we looked like a bunch of kids.

"Hey. We want um.." Mimi trailed off already at the desk trying to figure out how many rooms to get.

"There are 7 of us."

"We'll take 10 rooms. Thanks." Mimi grinned realizing there were only 7 of us, it made Yolei glow that she was spending all of Mike's money, oh sweet revenge.

"And how will you be paying for this?" The desk clerk asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"With this," Mimi smiled putting down her unlimited credit card. "It really helps."

"Oh well go wait by the stairs and we will have our bell hop boy come and show you your 10 rooms." He said scanning the card and handing it back to Mimi.

"Come on guys." Mimi rushed us to the stairs.

"Kids these days.." we herd the man trail off, "And they aren't even really kids anymore! They must have some special power that keeps the kid within them."

"Follow me." This strange man said but we followed him anyway.

When we got there the man handed Mimi ten sets of keys, in which she gave us all 1 then kept the extra 3 in her purse? Ok. Wow. It turned out that it was 5 rooms on the left and 5 rooms opposite them on the left. On the right side from the elevator back it was an empty room, Matt, Mimi, another empty room, and Zoe. Across from them on the left was another empty room, TK, Sora, me, and then Yolei. It worked out pretty good I guess. Lucky Mimi, she was beside Matt and across from TK. I was beside Sora and Yolei though in front of me was an empty room. Oh well. But we all un packed in our rooms and all met up in Matt's room.

"Well what do you guys want to do first?" Matt asked as everyone sat around on one of the two beds in the room.

"The Karaoke bar!" Mimi and Yolei said looking at each other and dashing out the room again.

"That's going to get real annoying, real fast." I said to Zoe who just laughed.

It was a pretty exhausting run. But luckily I managed to still stay in somewhat good shape. But then when we got there Mimi and Yolei were waiting and already got caught back up with breath. But we stood outside a bit longer for the rest of us to be able to remember to good feeling of non rushed breath. It was pure bliss. But when we got in, it was a non smoking zone so that was good. And even though they had beer and stuff nobody was drunk oddly enough. Then they had the microphone not being used and a large table in the front, where Tai was sitting at by himself!

"Tai!" I cheered giving my brother a hug and then quickly sitting beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"That Mike guy called me a while back and made me take an express jet to here and I just stopped in this place before I came to find you. But you fount me instead!" Tai said as the rest of us sat down around the table.

"Come on Matt, you and me are singing first." Mimi said dragging Matt up to the stage where a giant screen came up and said they had to rephrase some words or they had to leave. Then they selected a song. From hearing the music start, I highly doubt Matt had any choice in it.

"Hi'ya Mimi!" Matt said sarcastically.

"Hi Ken! Er.. Matt!" Mimi said messing up a little but, but nobody noticed except for this one guy who I'm guessing was named Ken who looked at her oddly.

"Do you wanna go for a ride?" Matt asked.

"Sure.. Matt!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Jump In then..." Matt said obviously.

'I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation.' Mimi began the song as the crowd even the Ken guy didn't look at her so oddly anymore.

'Come on Mimi, let's go party!' Matt began to sing as he got interrupted.

"I JUST REALIZED YOU ARE MATT ISHIDA FORM THE WOLVES AND MIMI TACHIKAWA! YOU TWO ARE LIKE SO WELL KNOWN HOW STUPID I WAS NOT TO REALIZE YOU UNTIL NOW! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS?" Some random lady yelled out as the DJ paused their music.

"Um.. we're off duty!" Mimi called back as the DJ put the music back on.

'I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation' Mimi continued the song as now they had many more listeners and way less looks than before.

'I'm a pink bimbo girl, in the fantasy world! Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.' She sang as the male population began to eye her even more.

'You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...' Matt said instead of singing the last part as many new fan girls of him screamed out.

"Mimi? Are you sure about this song?" Matt asked her.

"Yeah it's perfect." Mimi grinned back.

'You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"' Then she made some kind of noise that sounded like uu-oooh-u.

"Take your shirt off!" Some man in the back shouted up at the stage following many agreements of the males and the DJ stopped the music again.

"You know I wouldn't mind, eh Barbie?" Matt said with a cocky grin. I could seriously tell Mimi was thinking about it.

"Um.. maybe next song!" She said as there were many disappointed moans and the DJ started the music again.

'I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation.' She continued the guys now perhaps imagining her without a shirt and she glared them all down.

'Come on Mimi, let's go party!'

'Ah-ah-ah-yeah.'

'Come on Mimi, let's go party!'

'uu-oooh-u.'

'Come on Mimi, let's go party!'

'Ah-ah-ah-yeah.'

'Come on Mimi, let's go party!'

'uu-oooh-u.' Then the DJ stopped the music knowing someone was about to say something, by instinct if you will.

"Matt, will you take your shirt off?" A girl to the table left to their table asked.

"I will when Mimi does." Matt grinned, he knew Mimi hated taking all the pressure, and he really did want to see her without that shirt.

'Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please. I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.' She avoided the question nodding at the DJ to continue the music.

'Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again, hit the town, fool around, let's go party!'

'You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"'

'Come on Mimi, let's go party!'

'Ah-ah-ah-yeah.'

'Come on Mimi, let's go party!'

'uu-oooh-u.'

'Come on Mimi, let's go party!'

'Ah-ah-ah-yeah.'

'Come on Mimi, let's go party!'

'uu-oooh-u.' Then again the DJ stopped his music.

"How about now Mimi?" A different man called out.

"No, damn it!" Then all was silence until the DJ decided it would be best to start the music back up.

'I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world.  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation.' Mimi sang as the song neared an end soon.

'Come on Mimi, let's go party!'

'Ah-ah-ah-yeah.'

'Come on Mimi, let's go party!'

'uu-oooh-u.'

'Come on Mimi, let's go party!'

'Ah-ah-ah-yeah.'

'Come on Mimi, let's go party!'

'uu-oooh-u.' Then again, the music stopped.

"PLEASE?" The whole crowd it seemed almost shouted.

"Yes!" Matt said.

"No!" Mimi replied as Matt decided to still keep his shirt on until Mimi took her's off.

'Oh, I'm having so much fun!' Mimi sang with sarcasm.

'Well Mimi, we're just getting started. Loosen up.'

'Oh, I love you Matt!' Mimi finished the song with a blush and ran off stage with Matt thinking for a second then following her. Wait, does she still have a thing for him? Is that why she picked that song? Wait no. She wouldn't of joined the show. Maybe she just forgot those lyrics were there. Still...

"That was great. But I wish you would of taken off you shirt." Tai said with a grin as he got a slap of a response from Mimi.

"Hey why don't you go up there next Tai? Since you want a shirt off. Maybe they will take yours off, so you will leave the stage." Mimi said as Tai's eyes lit up.

"Perfect idea! Then they will make you two go back up! Come on Davis." Tai said and then out of nowhere Davis appeared! But I don't think anyone wanted to know how so we all kept quiet as the two went up to the stage.

"WE WANT MATT AND MIMI BACK! NOT YOU TWO LOSERS!" The first man who asked for Mimi's shirt off yelled as Tai smiled and him and Davis selected a song and the DJ began their music.

'Oh, my, god. Tai, look at her butt. It is so big. She looks like, one of those rap guys girlfriends. But, you know, who understands those rap guys? They only talk to her, because, she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay? I mean, her butt, is just so big. I can't believe it's just so round, it's like, out there, I mean gross. Look! She's just so ... not Kari!' Davis began the song as the audience got a crack up about the not Kari thing. Oh god, they will think I got out with him when I go up there! NO! STUPID DAVIS!

'I like big butts and I can not lie. You other brothers can't deny That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist,and a round thing in your face. You get sprung!' Tai began now singing also.

'Wanna pull out your tongue. Cause you notice that butt was stuffed. Deep in the jeans she's wearing. I'm hooked and I can't stop staring. Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha and take your picture.' Davis sang as I decided to lean back some and listen to what the lady and her friend were saying behind us.

"You know, they may not be Matt. But I bet the taller one might look pretty good without a shirt."

"I know and the shorter one is kind of cute when you really look at him," her friend replied, "I bet he'd be good in bed."

Oh my god! Sick! I cannot believe girls would talk about Tai and Davis that way! Ew! My brother and my ex, in which they believe I date!

'My home boys tried to warn me. But with that butt you got makes me feel so horny. Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin. You say you wanna get in my Benz?' Tai sang as the crowd finally began to get in the rhythm of the new pair.

"Too bad Davis is taken, I wonder who this Kari girl is. She must be pretty good looking. I wonder about Tai, wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"I bet you could break up this Kari girl with him." Her friend said as they laughed. Just for that, I'm so going up there next so they can see me! Wait, I don't date him! Ah! but the nerve of that girl. Oh what to do.

'Well, use me, use me. Cause you ain't that average groupy. I've seen them dancin. The hell with romancin. She's sweat, wet. Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette. I'm tired of magazines. Sayin' flat butts are the thing. Take the average black man and ask him that. She gotta pack much back.' Davis sang as him and Tai began to move around and dance some now.

'So, fellas!' Tai began a series of singing of him and Davis back and forth.

'Yeah!'

'Fellas!'

'Yeah!'

'Has your girlfriend got the butt?'

'Hell yeah Kari does!'

'Tell 'em to shake it!'

'Shake it Kari!'

'Shake it!'

'Shake it Kari!'

'Shake that healthy butt! Baby got back!' Tai finished that little part as the woman stood up behind us and the DJ stopped the music.

"That really ruined the mood of the song." Tai admitted looking at the lady.

"Me and my friend were just wondering if you had a girl friend!"

"Yes I do. DJ play that music!" Tai shouted out as the music began again.

'Baby got back!' Davis sang getting back in the mood, or whatever they want to call it.

"I know. I bet he does have a six pack." A man near by said as I guess Yolei heard too because she looked at me scared. Oh my god ew! Some gay guy has the hot's for them!

'I like 'em round, and big, and when I'm throwin' a gig. I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal. Now here's my scandal. I wanna get you home. And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh. I ain't talkin' bout Playboy. 'Cause silicone parts are made for toys. I want 'em real thick and juicy. So find that juicy double. Mix-a-Lot's in trouble. Beggin' for a piece of that bubble. So I'm lookin' at rock videos. Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes. You can have them bimbos. I'll keep my women like Flo Jo. A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya. I won't cuss or hit ya.' Tai sang totally unaware of the female behind me staring and the gay guy staring him down.

'But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuck. Till the break of dawn. Baby got it goin' on. A lot of simps won't like this song. 'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it. And I'd rather stay and play. 'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong. And I'm down to get the friction on.' Davis sang as I listened in knowing the girls were about to say something.

"No, I bet Kari isn't pretty. She just gives him all the sex he wants."

Oh my god! How I wanted to turn around and slap her! But then she would of known I had over hear them. That would of been a mistake. Seeing as how I normally wouldn't listen in.

'So, ladies!'

'Yeah!'

'Ladies!'

'Yeah!'

'If you wanna role in my Mercedes!'

'Yeah!'

'Then turn around! Stick it out! Even white boys got to shout! Baby got back!'

"If only they didn't both have girlfriends." Another woman sighed. Truth be told, neither of them do.

'Baby got back! Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin' to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".'

'So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda. But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda. My anaconda don't want none, unless you've got buns, hun.You can do side bends or sit-ups. But please don't lose that butt. Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role. And tell you that the butt ain't gold. So they toss it and leave it. And I pull up quick to retrieve it. So Cosmo says you're fat. Well I ain't down with that! 'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'. And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'. To the beanpole dames in the magazines: You ain't it, Miss Thing!'

'Give me a sista, I can't resist her. Red beans and rice didn't miss her. Some knucklehead tried to dis. 'Cause his girls are on my list. He had game but he chose to hit 'em. And I pull up quick to get wit 'em. So ladies, if the butt is round, and you want a triple X throw down, Dial 1-900-MIXALOT! And kick them nasty thoughts! Baby got back!' Davis sang as we all know the song is about to end, I think the crowd doesn't care too much though.

'Little in the middle but she got much back!'

'Little in the middle but she got much back!'

'Little in the middle but she got much back!'

'Little in the middle but she got much back!' They finished off together.

"Thank you, thank you. If you need a reminder that was Tai and Davis!" Tai said waving and smiling as he walked off stage back to our table. I swear if those girls try and mess with Davis, wait damn it, I don't really go out with him.

"Hey girls, and TK and Matt; we have decided we need to all have a discussion. We need to all fake having girlfriends so the crowds of girls don't get us." Tai said.

"And that gay guy was talking about you too." I said.

"All the more reason." Tai said.

"They already think we go out Kari. So I pick you!" Davis grinned as I really did realize if I said no, they went with TK, they would think I was a slut or something.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Well Matt, they think we look good together, so we may as well." Mimi said looking and giving TK the sorry look.

"Sounds good."

"I think me and Sora." Tai said as Sora nodded.

"Leaving me with TK!" Zoe grinned.

"Or me." Yolei said reluctantly.

"Well I think I should be with him, so the guys in the bar will look at you. Since your not going to be here much longer. I mean it is kind of obvious." Zoe said very un Zoe like.

"I think Yolei should be with TK." I said sticking up for my best friend.

"Me too." TK said looking down and avoiding all looks.

"Settled then." Davis said as we all nodded except Zoe who was still a little fuming but sighed and gave in.

"I was thinking I go next." I said realizing the girls must of heard us, but I listened in again and they must be in their own world. They were just chatting away not paying attention.

"By yourself?" Yolei asked looking at me.

"No, with you. Come on." I said pulling Yolei up the stage.

"Hey guys out there! I am Kari and this is my pal Yolei!"

"Yeah she dates Davis who was just up here and I date TK, who will be up here next!" Yolei said to the crowd as I blushed, why did she say it out loud about me going out with Davis again. Good thing she's like forcing TK up here next though.

"What song do you want to do?" I whispered to her.

"How about this one?" Yolei whispered back and I nodded and we selected it and the music began to start.

'Today's the day, we're out to play! And lost our way, it's always the same - oh baby now! Climbed the trees, swan the seven seas! We've grazed our knees and no-one's to blame!' Yolei and I sang simultaneously throughout the whole song. Which by the way was a short one.

'Come and sit beside us! We'll give you such a thrill! We're not nice we're cool as ice! We'll give you quite a chill! Let your imagination take over on this ride! Out of sight - all right! Hold on tight!'

'Come on, Come on. Get it on. Riding in our roller coaster. Come on, Come along. Get it on. Riding in our roller coaster of love.'

"Is it the kind of roller coaster of love I'm thinking of?" A sleazy looking man asked as the music was halted.

"Probably not. And if you think about us like that again TK and Davis will beat the heck out of you." Yolei said, she never did have a problem saying how she felt, the DJ sensing this starting the music again.

'So don't be shy! You'll soon be high! We'll touch the sky! You'll never believe oh baby now! Go round and round! But don't look down! We won't be found! You'd better believe it!' Then at that last note me and Yolei were done and smiled and walked off the stage and sat back down at the table.

Then I felt a tap on my back so I turned around and the girl behind me said, "So your the Kari, Davis goes out with?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh I was just wondering."

"Yeah, sure." I turned back around kind of pissed.

"So TK, I volunteered you up next." Yolei said pushing TK up out of his chair.

"Well I'm bringing you back up there." TK said forcing Davis back up on stage. Seeing Davis again, the crowd cheered.

"I'm back! All because my pal here TK didn't want to come here alone! I bet you all just met our girlfriends who were just up. They may not be as good of singers as us, but they sexy! Well yeah I'm just going to pick a sing for us now, um... you guys wait!" Davis said out being able to talk to a large crowd better than TK.

"I'm thinking this would fit pretty well, better for you and Kari though. But it'll do." TK said selecting it and the music began.

'Heads Up! Heads Up! Here's another one.. and a.. and a.. another one.' Davis was the first to start the song.

'Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop!' Wow, never heard Davis make that noise before. Oh god, how embarrassing! They think I date him! I have to learn to say no more often.

'Why you all in my ear? Talkin' a whole bunch a shit that I ain't tryin to hear. Get Back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that. Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that!' Wow, TK curses, something new every second. 

'Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop!' there goes Davis with his random noise again.

'I ain't playin' around.. Make one false move, I'll take you down. Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that. Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that!' Wow, he has quite a verbal expressing way through a song. I wonder if the songs we picked were like what our relationship with that person was? No, because Davis and Tai aren't gay and looking at each others but. But Davis kept mentioning me, and he likes me still, but I like TK. Right? I mean I already had my way with Davis. But, wait, should I drop out?

'So, so, come on, come on. DON'T get swung on, swung on. It's the knick-knack-patty-whack still riding Cadillacs. Family off the streets, made my homies put the baggies back. Still snaggin' plaques, still action-packed, and dope.. I keep it flippin' like acrobats. That's why I pack a mack, that'll crack a back, cause on my waist, there's more heat than the shaq-attack! But I ain't speakin' about ballin', jus' thinkin' about brawlin' 'til y'all start ballin'. We all in together now, birds of the feather now, jus' bought a plane so we change in the weather now. So put your brakes on, cats put your capes on, and knock off your block, get dropped, and have your face blown. Cause I'll prove it, scratch off the music, like hey little stupid, don't make me looose it!' For once Davis sang something that made sense.

'Yeek-Yeek Woop-Woop!' By you know who.

'I ain't playin' around.. Make one false move, I'll take you down. Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that. Get back! Motherfucker You don't know me like that!'

'I came.'

'I came.'

'I saw.'

'I saw.'

'I hit him right dead in the jaw.'

'In the jaw.'

'I came.'

'I came.'

'I saw.'

'I saw.'

'I hit him right dead in the jaw.'

'In the jaw.'

'I came.'

'I came.'

'I saw.'

'I saw.'

'I hit him right dead in the jaw.'

'In the jaw.'

'I came.'

'I came.'

'I saw.'

'I saw.'

'I hit him right dead in the jaw.'

'In the jaw.'

'See I caught him with a right hook, caught him with a jab, caught him with an upper cut, kicked him in his ass. Sent him on his way cause I ain't for that talk, and no trips to the county.. I ain't for that walk! We split like 2 pins at the end of a lane, we'll knock out your spotlight and put end to your fame. Put a DTP pendant at the end of yo' chain, and put the booty of a swish at the end of a flame.'

Then I kind of think I fell asleep or something. Because when I woke up nobody was singing again. What the fuck happened?

"Wha-?" I asked waking up.

"You fell asleep." Yolei informed right in front of my face.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I normally don't stay up this late." I lied, I had no clue what time it even was!

"It's only 11, Kari." Tai informed me.

"Oh sorry, who's up next?" I asked.

"We were going to make you go up there by yourself and sing, punishment for falling asleep in you will." Yolei grinned.

"But,"

"No but's your up there or TK's kicking you off the show." Tai said as TK opened his mouth as if to say something but I didn't want to know what it was so I ran up to the stage, literally.

Damn, I just had to do this to myself. I always end up having to sing alone. I always do. No matter who I'm playing with. I'm not even that good either. Oh what song. Something by Kelly Clarkson I guess, Breakaway, no, Since you been gone, no. Perfect! I began to smile as the music began and I got rid of all my nervousness.

'Seems like just yesterday. You were a part of me. I used to stand so tall. I used to be so strong. Your arms around me tight. Everything, it felt so right. Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong. Now I can't breathe. No, I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on.' Then off course the music just had to stop!

"Why are you the only one doing a solo?"

"It was punishment for falling asleep." Hey I didn't want to lie!

"Ok." Then the music started again.

'Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry. Behind these hazel eyes.' Then the music stopped again, I'm never going to get two verses in without having to answer a question.

"Will you be the only solo?"

"No."

"Ok."

'I told you everything. Opened up and let you in. You made me feel alright. For once in my life. Now all that's left of me. Is what I pretend to be. Sewn together, but so broken up inside. 'Cause I can't breathe. No, I can't sleep. I'm barely hangin' on.' then guess what happened.

"Who will the other soloist be?"

"Sora."

"Ok."

'Here I am, once again! I'm torn into pieces! Can't deny it, can't pretend! Just thought you were the one! Broken up, deep inside! But you won't get to see the tears I cry! Behind these hazel eyes...'

"Any beside Sora?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

'Swallow me then spit me out. For hating you, I blame myself. Seeing you it kills me now. No, I don't cry on the outside. Anymore! Anymore...'

"Who besides Sora?"

"Zoe."

"Ok."

'Here I am, once again! I'm torn into pieces! Can't deny it, can't pretend! Just thought you were the one! Broken up, deep inside! But you won't get to see the tears I cry! Behind these hazel eyes...' By now I was already to prepared for what was coming.

"Any besides Zoe?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

'Here I am, once again! I'm torn into pieces! Can't deny it, can't pretend! Just thought you were the one! Broken up, deep inside! But you won't get to see the tears I cry! Behind these hazel eyes...' Ha song over! End of questions! Oh wait they still have time, run Kamiya! Then like that I ran off stage and sat back down quickly for the next soloist to have that torture.

"Who now?" Zoe asked.

"You since you brought it up." Sora smiled innocently.

"Oh I almost forgot, Davis, Tai, stay with us, we had 3 extra rooms, you two can stay in them. Tai your room is beside an elevator and Matt, but it's across from an empty room. As for your room Davis it's beside me and Zoe, but across from Kari." Mimi explained.

"I think me and Davis should switch." Tai said looking at me, after all these years he's still an over protective big brother!

"No Tai. You picked that set of keys, so you are stuck with them." Mimi said putting the last set of empty room keys back in her purse.

"Ok, well I'm going to go get my torture done with. Be back." Zoe said going up to the stage.

'Let me tell ya, Bout the night I wanna have. Gonna show ya. How you're gonna make it last. Are you ready? When I'm takin it too fast. Just for me what I need. And release a part of me.' Zoe began to sing selecting her song.

Then again, I'm guessing I fell asleep, I don't know why though. But this time I don't think anyone noticed, but Davis anyway. And I happened to wake up by Davis hitting my elbow as Zoe walked back to the table done with her song.

"That was really good, Zoe." I lied, being asleep and all.

"Thanks."

"I vow that the obvious 4 girls going to stay, should go up and sing a song." Yolei said.

"Which would be?" Matt asked having how arm around Mimi's waist. Think I'm the only one who noticed though.

"Kari, Sora, Mimi, and me!" Yolei said obviously.

"What about me?" Zoe asked.

"I said the obvious 4 that will still be here." I noticed TK kept silent the whole time.

"Whatever, go on." Zoe shooed us off up to the stage.

"What song should we do?" Mimi asked Sora but not in a whisper because it was not necessary because seeing Mimi back on stage, the crowd was going wild.

"How about this one?" Yolei suggested.

"Looks good to me. It fits our purpose great." I smiled as we selected it and the DJ started the music.

'So are you ready to go? Here we go!' Mimi began as the crowd cheered extremely loud. A normal boyfriend would get jealous of some of the looks she was getting, but Matt knows how it is seeing as how he deals with the same attention.

'Come on. We four girls are here to stay. Come on. We four girls, we four girls.' We all sang.

'So get it, when you got it. Just keep it...good. So you got it. Just use it, And work it good.' Sora sang.

'So are you ready to go? Here we go!' Yolei sang having wider smiles then all of us.  
'Come on. We four girls are here to stay. Come on. We four girls, we four girls.' The worst singer of the four of sang, me.

'So you want it? Come and get it! Gonna tell you why? Believe it! You can do it. And reach up high!' Mimi sang as the DJ stopped the music, but I was happy, it was a record so far.

"Now will you take off your shirt?" the same man form before asked.

"How about after this song, we can let our boyfriends decide which of us take it off or not?" Mimi asked as the whole crowd hooted and hollered as we all glared at Mimi when the music started back.

'So are you ready to go? Here we go!' Sora sang cheerfully but really pissed of at the moment.

'Come on! We four girls are here to stay. Come on! We four girls, we four girls!' We all finished as I glared at Davis and violently shook my head no, same as Yolei and Sora.

"Please don't make me Tai!" Sora begged.

"Please no TK!" Yolei pleaded.

"Davis, don't even think about it." I warned.

"So guys, tell the audience who will be taking off their shirts." Mimi shouted at them men.

"You are!" Matt shouted joining her.

"Fine." Mimi giggled.

"Then as a bonus, any girl who has to, her boyfriend will too." Matt said as the guys shrugged and all of them filed up.

"Oh hell no. Davis sit."

"No."

"Yes."

"I want to se you top less!" Davis rebelled.

"What?" Tai asked in a threatening tone?

"They are, so we might as well."

"Much better."

Then all at once, not planned all the guys whipped all of their shirts off and the female half screamed. Leaving the guy half drooling, just waiting.

"Go to a strip bar, that's the only way you'll see something." I said walking off stage as Sora and Yolei followed in suite, soon followed by TK, Tai, and Davis. As for Mimi she just stood there. Matt put his shirt back on and then walked back with us, it was all on Mimi keeping us from waiting now.

"Here." Mimi said flashing them all, then walking off.

Then we all left, trying to forget that place. Mimi still blushing slightly. But we all forgave her. Then we all just stood outside on a side walk wondering what to do next.

"We could grab some food." Tai suggested.

"Or a movie."

"Put putt."

"Strip bar!" Davis grinned as we all looked at him and gave him a pathetic sigh.

"Or we could just start going back to the hotel and play spin the bottle, truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven, suck and blow, Bullshit, Rummy, Back ally, confessions, or then again we could just order a whole bunch of stuff from room service." Mimi said as we all considered it.

"I'm up for ordering stuff!" Yolei said as we all laughed and went back to the hotel to order stuff.

...two hours later once they got bored of ordering stuff, Mimi Po...

"Should we just go to bed?" Sora asked.

"No."

"Eat?"

"No."

"Play something."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Watch a movie?"

"What movie?"

"Well I ordered 10 different movies. We could put a different movie in a different movie and you can pick a movie to watch, then when you get bored of that movie you could always switch rooms." Yolei said being the genius she was.

"Sounds good.

"Ok, in Tai's room we have '50 first dates', seeing as how that's something Tai would probably try and pull." Yolei said putting a little piece of paper that said tai's room under it.

"I resent that!" Tai said.

"Well it's the truth, now in Matt's room we have 'Armageddon', seeing as how his life would probably be like that." Yolei said putting one that said Matt's room under it.

"I would not risk my life for a girl!" Matt said.

"Right. Well in Mimi's room there will be 'Princess Diaries 2', seeing as how she acts like a princess."

"Use to. I use to act like a princess." I corrected as a few stifled laughter.

"In Davis's room we have 'Shrek 2'."

"Because I get to be married next to Kari!" Davis grinned.

"No, because you look like Shrek." Yolei said as we laughed.

"Do not!"

"Sure, well in Zoe's room we have 'Tommy boy', because it just seems fit"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't bother, in the empty room we have 'Legally Blonde'. In TK's room it's 'Meet the Fockers' because soon after this show, you have to meet the in-laws. But you have met, mine and Kari's, I'm assuming Sora and Mimi's too." Yolei said putting all those signs on.

"Yeah." TK agreed.

"We have 'She's all that' in Sora's room."

"What?" Sora asked offended.

"Ok, well um, in Kari's room we have '13' because I met her when I was 13, but I hope she doesn't turn into that girl." Yolei said.

"I guess that one kind of makes since." Kari said.

"Thank you, now in my room we have 'Chasing Liberty' because I love that movie and my room was the only one left." She said.

"Sounds good." I agreed.

"Good. Then I'll put the movies in the rooms and you all retreat to my room so we can do a fair way of nobody knowing what movie you are seeing." Yolei said as we all nodded and she left to go put in the movies.

"So Mimi, what movie are you seeing?" Sora asked and before I could even open my mouth Yolei was back putting in the last movie.

"Ok. Now everyone close your eyes and one by one go into the room you choose." Yolei said.

I was first to get called. So I silently walked out of the room and headed towards my old favorite movie that I never told anyone about. I feel kind of bad, I'm going to get stuck with Tai and Davis probably. But I don't care. I just love this movie! I'm guessing about 5 minutes passed when I got the first person other than me to enter the room, someone I totally didn't expect.

"Mimi?" He asked knowing it was me.

"Yeah."

"Guess you love this movie too." He laughed.

"Sure do. Don't tell anyone though ok?"

"Ok."

"Matt, we are such dorks. Here we are grown up's now and watching Tommy Boy." I grinned up at him.

"Yeah, and it's just us. I was the last one called. I think I know why though, either they hypnotized us into this movie. Or there is just something about a 'Fat man in a little coat'." He said as we burst out laughing.

...in Mimi's room watching Princess Diaries 2, Yolei's Po...

I was positive Mimi would of picked this one, must of been 'Chasing Liberty' there just is something about a girl trying to rebel." I told Kari who was laying on the bed beside me.

"Yeah, that or she decided to be a bad girl and watch '13'." Kari said.

"No way guys, she's watching Tommy Boy!" Davis employed.

"Mimi? Never. Remind us again, why you are watching this movie?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Well because I knew Kari would be here!"

"Right..."

"Sure is."

...In TK's room watching Meet the Focker, TK's Po...

"How did I know you would be in here?" I asked.

"Well because you know me oh so very well." Sora laughed.

"Right. Haha, I wonder where the other ended up." I said as Sora laughed at a funny part where a cat flushed the toilet.

...In Sora's room watching She's all that, Tai's Po...

"I always end up alone."

"Not this time. You have me."

"So?"

"Tai! Are you saying I'm like nothing?"

"Maybe."

"Guys." Zoe sighed and slouched over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstpahnie- Wow, I wrote all of that! OH MY GOD! I had trouble deciding to make it 2 chapters or one very, very, very long chapter. Then I decided that you all would probably want a large giant one chapter. Well anyway please review! If you don't it might take me longer to write another chapter. Lol. Wow. I'm threatening. Not like me. Hm... oh well. Do you know how long it takes to spell check this all? A whole long big time. Quite boring too. Yeah anyway please review or I may just start trying to focus on my other stories a little more, I haven't even nearly worked on them as much as this one! Man, I'm in a typing mood today. Wow. Review please! 


	15. Who leaves next?

Married

Chapter 15-

Disclaimer- No, I do not own Digimon. Gosh, you know what I own and don't own by now right? If not check back a few chapters to clarify it a little more.

Princessstphanie- I'm really sorry guys, you know I am. But I really have just plain out lost interest in writing fanfiction, well not really. I think I just don't have enough time. I'm trying to finish at least the stories I have going on right now, maybe if you are really lucky and really want me to, a sequel or two. But, yeah I probably wouldn't of even updated as soon as I am now if it wasn't for a few reviews requesting I do and pointing out that I like never update at all anymore. Hm.. what happened to when I updated every day or two? I don't know, I had no life back then. But, as I promised a friend I'd try and update the story before the others, here it is!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next day after they all fell asleep in the room they were in, or in their own bed if they stayed up past the whole movie. Mike had just arrived and got his bill, in which he passed out and went rushed into the hospital. Yet, none of the cast, Tai, or Davis knew he was even in America could of cared less. It was around 8 AM in their Eastern Time Zone. Funny thing is that, a few were still asleep.

"Hey Tai, do you think the others are up yet?" Zoe asked with a yawn.

"Knowing them, I highly doubt it," he replied, "but then again you never know."

"Well I vogue we go and check."

"If we must." Tai sighed in defeat as he got off the bed and walked towards the door Zoe was already standing at waiting for him.

So they crept down the hall Kari's room that played '13' last night. Tai opened the door quietly so that if whoever was in their wouldn't get awoken if they were still asleep, like he should be in his own opinion. Yet, it turned out to be empty. Go figure. So they went across the hall to see Davis's room where 'Shrek 2' was played last night, but this time Zoe opened the door and made a thud noise. This made Davis jump up and yell, "RAPE!"

"It's not rape you dumb ass, it's us trying to see who's awake so far. Now keep it down already will ya?" Zoe said, apparently she just wasn't a morning person.

But anyway, Davis who had went back to his room the previous night followed along and they decided to check up on Mimi's room. Davis thought that since he had just got woken up for a stupid reason, that he should be the one to open the door. In which he did. Inside was Yolei and Kari sitting on the bed talking about who knows what.

"Tai! Your up!" Yolei said with a grin.

"Yes, but it wasn't my choice." Tai grumbled.

"Yeah well, at least you didn't wake up yelling RAPE! Then it not even be happening!" Davis frowned.

"Who would want to rape you?" Zoe asked.

"Kari."

"Hell no!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, I will." Kari said as Yolei got up and reached out for Mimi's hairbrush in which she used to brush her hair.

"Are you sure you should be using her stuff?" Kari asked warningly.

"Yeah, no problem. It's Mimi, she won't care."

"Well, ok I'm going to go get the others, anyone want to come with me?" Zoe asked.

"No, but we might as well." Yolei said as they all went outside down the hall. Zoe decided that she would stop in her room to use the bathroom. So she opened the door seeing Matt and Mimi curling together in bed.

"Uh.. no need to disturb them.." Tai trailed off.

"Uh.. right." Yolei agreed.

"Fuck that, you guys wake her up while I pee." Zoe insisted.

"Nice to know. Fine. Just know more telling us about you having to pee." Yolei shivered.

"Funny Yolei, real funny." Zoe said walking off.

"How do we wake them up? I know Matt, he **NEVER** wakes up by force." Tai said without doubt.

"Yeah, and I know Mimi, she only wakes up sometimes by force." Kari said as Davis ran up to the bed and started jumping on it.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get your ass off my bed!" Mimi yelled waking up, and her being so loud woke Matt up too.

"Waking you up."

"Well next time, just tickle me!" Mimi said as Matt groaned.

"What time is it?"

"It's noon." Yolei replied.

"Oh. Night."

"Get your lazy ass up." Zoe said coming back.

"Fine." Matt sighed in defeat as he slowly and reluctantly stood up as Mimi bounced up in a mere second.

"Time to go get Sora and TK now!" Zoe grinned as they all walked down to the empty room that played 'Legally Blonde 2' in it, which turned out empty. So they pranced over to TK's room. Matt still out of it fell against the door making a loud racket and causing a groggy looking Sora to answer the door.

"Mike here yet?" TK shouted from back in the room sounding half asleep.

"No."

"Oh, well what?" Sora asked.

"Just wanted to make sure everyone was up and ready to start the day!" Zoe grinned.

"You woke me up, just to start the mother fucking day?" An outraged TK shouted coming to the door. Apparently someone isn't as much of an early bird..

"Yes, I did."

"Oh my god." TK droned.

"Well if your going to have that attitude with me I quit!" Zoe said.

"Quit? Quit what?" Sora asked waking up a little more.

"I quit the show!" Zoe said a little more quiet.

"Finally!" Yolei said with a grin.

"You can't quite, you signed a contract." Tai pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Well I don't want to quit anymore, I love TK!" Zoe laughed.

"Well while we are in this moment of tense and pretty freaky emotions, I have to tell you something." Mimi said looking away from the others.

"What?" TK asked.

"I don't really think I love TK. I shouldn't even still be here. I mean I thought I wanted to marry him, but I learnt what true love really was." Mimi said looking away.

"So let me get this straight. You don't love me, but you do my brother?" TK asked.

"Well, I'm not sure."

"Oh well here, I'll make it easy for you, Mimi you have to leave the show." TK said as Mimi gave him a small smile and everyone looked confused as hell at what the fuck just happened.

"What the fuck just happened?" Yolei being the first to always speak her mind asked.

"Apparently Mimi doesn't want to marry TK anymore she he let her off the show and Zoe just has mental issues." Davis said as we all gave him a 'since when have you been able to figure stuff out' look.

"I agree with him." Sora said pointing to Davis.

"Good," Davis grinned, "Because I just pulled that out of my ass, sounded pretty good though, right?"

"Davis, you will never change will you?" Kari laughed.

"Nope." He grinned and laughed back.

"Good because I wouldn't have it any other way." Kari said as she got a few odd looks as well.

"Well guys I guess I'm going to go pack up my things. I'll come see you again before I leave back to the house to get the rest of my stuff." Mimi said as I guess it just hit a few of them she just got off the show.

"Ok, bye Meems I hope this is what you want." TK said as Mimi nodded and walked away.

"This day has been confusing as hell and it's only lunch time!" Tai admitted after being quiet for so long.

"Wait, it's just lunch now? I thought you woke me up at noon?" Matt asked.

"Well, in my opinion every time is lunch time." Tai then did his old famous goofy grin as Matt playfully pushed him.

"That's my brother for you."

"Hey, where do you think Mike is?" Sora asked.

"Who knows, who cares?" Yolei laughed.

"Me! Now we can't spend his money because well Mimi's gone! Wait, how much do we have put together?" Sora questioned as everyone pulled out their purse or wallet.

"I have .79 cents." Davis grinned.

"Oh, well I have a dollar!" Tai grinned.

"You dorks," Zoe laughed, "I have three dollars!"

"As if that's much better. I got five dollars!" Yolei said triumphantly.

"Oh, I have you all beat. I have ten dollars!" Sora said.

"I have a twenty." TK said.

"I have a twenty also." Kari said.

"Well guess what, me being so awesome I have eighty dollars!" Matt grinned.

"So all together we have $139 dollars." Yolei calculated.

"No. We have one-hundred thirty-nine dollars and seventy-nine cents!" Davis said as we laughed.

"Good job, Davis."

"So what can we do with $139 dollars?" Sora asked.

"**AND!"** Davis shouted.

"And, seventy-nine cents."

"Lunch?" Tai asked.

"No."

"Shopping?" Yolei asked.

"No."

"More karaoke?" Davis shrugged.

"No, that kind of got tiring."

"More sleep?" TK asked with a laugh.

"No."

"How about more truth or dare?" Zoe thought out loud.

"No, that always has a bad ending."

"Well what do you want to do?" Kari asked.

"What about if we all go outside and play a little football?" Davis interrupted.

"Um, ok sounds good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Sorry, I really didn't feel like typing up that whole football thing. You understand right? Oh, and also I'm sorry about Mimi leaving and Zoe staying, it's just I got a really good idea for later. Hope you understand. I have no clue when I'll be able to update again, it could be anywhere from a week up until around a few months. It just really depends. Well anyway, review please!


	16. Guess who's back

Married

Chapter 16- Guess who's back

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. I do own my own made up characters that have all got kicked out of the house already, and a few other minor things. Oh and also I do not own any of the songs used in this whole fic. I'm guessing you can figure out what they are.

Princessstphanie- You know what, I am actually thanking Ella the anonymous reviewer. For pointing out I should re-read my chapters, because when I did I fount a mistake. But still saying it 'fucking sucks' was just a little exaggerate right? I mean I do know it's not perfect, but it's really good compared to some of my older fics. Sorry if that seemed rude, I don't mean for it to be, it's just, I thought I was getting better than I used to be. Now on that note, please read and review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was that same very day that Mimi had randomly decided she wanted to leave and they went out to play football. Team 01 that consisted of Tai, Matt, and Sora with a total of8 points lost to Team 02 which was Davis, TK, and Kari ho won with 12 points. Zoe was the point keeper and Yolei was the referee. It was about two hours after that when Mike appeared back from the hospital and spoke to all of them.

...TK's pov...

Mike just got here and oddly enough came here and left again. Basically he only came to tell us to meet him at the airport by midnight. I thought we were supposed to spend a long time down here in America, but apparently we spent all the money we could on this trip already. Anyway, back to what really matters. I wonder what made all of that random stuff happen earlier? Oh and Zoe, after that her trying to quit stunt probably trying to act cute and ditzy or something she better not think that she's still in for actually winning this whole competition thing to get to marry me. Oh hell no. I do wonder sometimes though, how would life be right now if Matt wouldn't of signed me up for this whole thing. Oh well, I just think... it would be interesting to keep her around for a bit longer and Matt should get a special present for Christmas. Enough of that for now though. I need to be focusing on what really matters now. What we all do to not get bored on our last day in America.

"So what now?" I asked seeing if anyone else had any good ideas of what to do.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Sora asked kicking a stone that was lying on the ground in front of her foot. You could just tell from the tone her her voice, she was as bored as me.

"Anything other that what we are doing right now." I replied watching her follow the stone and kick it yet again.

"Oh, I know! More karaoke!" Davis grinned as he pointed towards the karaoke place.

"Oh why not." I laughed as before I knew it Yolei and grabbed hold of my arm and forced me to start running towards our bar. I tried to look back seeing Davis and Tai running to catch up. Whereas Kari, Sora, Zoe and Matt were still walking, not caring if they caught up or not. This might actually be interesting for now.

It was a fair run, could have been worse if you know what I mean, but turns out that Davis and Tai ending up passing us and getting there first. We were so close behind to. Oh well. They are more in shape than us I guess. Damn those athletes.

"Think we should wait on Kari?" Davis asked as Tai began to reach for the door handle to get inside but pausing for the answer.

"Nah, they can meet us in here." Yolei replied.

"If your sure." Davis said nodding at Tai to let them inside.

"It's decided then," Tai said pushing on the door, "We are not doing karaoke today, because it's closed."

"Great." I laughed.

"What now?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know." Davis shrugged as we watched Kari, Zoe, Sora, and Matt come into site and walk up to us.

"Hey, thanks for not going ahead." Kari smiled appreciatively.

"No problem." Yolei said back.

"What? But you were the one who-" Davis said getting cut off.

"Yes, I was the one to say we should wait on her." Yolei said glaring at Davis then looking at a confused Kari innocently.

"Ok, well anyway want to go in now?" Matt asked.

"Oh yeah it's closed." I said just now remembering.

"Closed? What? Why?" Sora asked.

"I dunno." I replied.

"Ok, well what do we do then?" the only girl with auburn hair left asked.

"That's what we were trying to figure out when you got here." Tai spoke up.

"Oh."

"What would Mimi do if she were here?" Zoe asked going into a daydream.

"She would say 'guys come on we're in America there is always something to do!' or something like that then dash off and take up somewhere interesting. Speaking of Mimi, when do you think she's going to be done packing so she can say good bye?" Kari said with a laugh then looking serious again, one of her many talents.

"Soon, probably." Sora said.

"Then again, who knows with Mimi." as soon as I said that I felt someone leap and jump on my back.

"Guess who!"

"Uh.. my mom?"

"No!"

"I know that," I laughed, "I know it's you Mimi."

"Thanks. I love being compaired to someone's mom." She said so that you could here plain as day the sarcasm in her voice.

"So.. Mimi where are your bags?" Zoe asked as Yolei elbowed her.

"That was so rude to say!"

"Oh it's ok. I'm not even leaving." Mimi said as I could feel the silence.

"What do you mean your not leaving?" Zoe questioned making Yolei, yet again, elbow her.

"It was all hoax. TK told me to do that while you guys were to busy talking about different flavors of pie. He really just wanted me to go find something for us to do today." Mimi said as everyone got a confused look, except Zoe, she looked more pissed off.

"What do you mean a hoax? I'm sure TK really wouldn't go through all of that just to let you go off by yourself." Zoe said with a slight glare at Mimi.

"She's not lying guys." I owned up taking up for her before they all thought that she went mentally psycho.

"What the fuck?" Davisasked, I'm guessing since he was confused as hell.

"So Mimi, what did you find for us to do while you were gone?" Tai asked I'm guessing to avoid the tenseness of the area.

"What any normal person would do in America! Shopping!" Mimi exclaimed as an animated sweatdrop appeared on the side of Davis, Tai, Matt, and my own face.

"Er.. sounds fun." Matt grinned forcefully.

"Great." Davis said sarcastically giving her a thumbs up.

"Do we get to go in Aeropostal while we are at it?" Tai asked clasping his hands together.

"Yeah! Well actually we as I have decided are going to split up into groups of 3! In which we shall draw from this hat to decide." Mimi then stole my hat and fount this blue notebook and pencil on the sidewalk. Then she wrote our names onto little torn up pieces of paper and dropped them in the hat. "Ok, now I will draw three names out and they will be group one."

"NO! Let me draw!" Yolei persisted.

"Hell no. It was my idea! Now in group one it will be Zoe, Sora, and Yolei! Group two is Kari, TK, and me! Davis, Tai, and Matt will be finally group three! To the mall it is!" Mimi said dashing off, not this again. Least I get to hang out with Kari and no... not Mimi in a mall.. fuck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Are you not so very proud for me and finally updating! I'm proud for me! So review and make sure you tell me if you are proud too! That or if you have some ideas of stores the groups should go in. I don't care. But a few suggestions could help make the next chapter take less long. I do have a more organized order for updating though, like I used to. Hope it still works. I've changed it a little. I'll try and post more about it in my profile when I have time. Well anyway don't forget to review!


	17. Finally got to him

Married

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon, or anything else in this fic except for my own characters.

Princessstphanie- Hey! I am updating fast still! I'm glad all of you were proud! It encouraged me to write another chapter quickly. Well quickly for me anyway. Oh and on November 13, I posted my very first Inuyasha fic! I'm so excited. So yeah, guess I'll go ahead and start working on this chapter now.

Point of view- Kari's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was totally out of breath. Why did we always have to run everywhere? At least we're finally here. I'm like so glad I get to hang with TK today. I haven't actually been able to hang out with him as much as I wanted to. I know I'll probably get kicked off soon, but hopefully I can stay at least long enough for me to get to know TK as well as I used to.

"That's not probably ever going to happen." I sighed to myself.

"What's probably never going to happen. Are you ok?" Yolei asked concerned as she pulled me aside as the rest didn't notice and went ahead in the mall.

"Yes, thanks for being so concerned," I laughed, "I was just thinking about some old times."

"Kari, I know you feel bad about what you did to TK. He knows your sorry. Don't be so hard on yourself. Just somehow you finally fell for Davis. then you realized you never really loved him that way. Listen to me. TK knows you never meant to hurt him. It just sort of happened. He knows Kari. He does. Now come on, let's go shopping!" Yolei said as I laughed at the sudden turn in emotions.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked as we walked inside as noticed that my group had stayed behind, but the others went ahead.

"Kari! Where have you been! We are wasting valuable shopping time here!" Mimi complained.

Yeah, this is so not the mood I need to be hearing right now, "You could of just went ahead without me you know. So don't jump all over me."

"I wanted to, but then decided it would be rude." Mimi said.

"Nu uh! The only reason your here is probably because TK made you!" Yolei spat. Wow. Why are we all arguing so much lately. This is so not how we really act! Least not me anyway. I'm normally in a good mood. Damn these random mood swings. I mean seriously, first I fall asleep during all that karaoke now I'm having mood swings. Yeah, I'm definitely going crazy.

"Can we go now?" Mimi begged.

"Yeah. See you later, Yolei." I said.

"Ok, bye." she said as I left with Mimi who was dragging TK into some shop called Aeropostal.

"Hey Kari, come here! Don't you think that this pair of jeans would look so cute on me!"

"Yeah. Try them on." I said pointing to the sign I saw that read 'dressing room' on it.

"Ok!"

"So TK," I laughed. "see anything you want?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Let me tell you. This preppy ass store is my heaven." TK said with his words drabbled in sarcasm.

"I know what you mean." I said.

"This idea is so lame."

"So then why did you agree to it?" I asked wanting to know.

"I don't know. Bored?" he said with a laugh.

"Seriously."

"Oh my god! These are so cute!" Mimi grinned coming out of the dressing room with the new pair of pants on.

"Are you going to get them?" I asked.

"Of course!" Mimi said taking out her piece of plastic and going to the check out.

"So, you think we can ever get her into a not so preppy store?" I asked TK he responded with a shrug.

"Let's make her." he said after a while.

"Where will we go though?" I asked not knowing much about these American malls.

"I heard about some store called Hot Topic, want to go there?"

"Sure. Nothing can be as bad as this pink nightmare." I said causing us to laugh until Mimi got back.

"Hey Meems, Kari and I decided we want to go to Hot Topic next. Coming?" he asked.

"Hot Topic? That would so ruin my image! I can wait outside the store." she said as we walked off to our left.

...Matt pov...

"That was awesome." Tai said referring to the free ice cream he just won from some side stand.

"Hell yeah it was!" I agreed, since I also won an ice cream.

"It was rigged." Davis frowned, obviously he lost.

"Don't be a sore loser, Dai. Hey I know! Let's go in Victoria Secret's!" Tai grinned as we came upon the American Victoria Secret store.

"Ok!" Davis cheered running in the store.

"Wow, I can not believe you guys are going in there." I said laughing at them.

"What do you mean you guys? Your coming to!" Tai said dragging me in, though once inside didn't need much forcing.

"Wow. I want a girl that can wear one of these!" Davis said picking up a C bra.

"Wow. You want a C bra? I've been with a D before." Tai bragged.

"Are bra sizes all you guys care about?" I asked.

"Um..no!" Davis said.

"Well I know for a fact that Sora's only a B." I told them.

"Sora's a B! How did you know that? Unless you have-" Tai began.

"It was back when we were dating as teenagers, Tai!" I said with a kind of blush I guess you would call it.

"Well Mimi's a C." Tai said as Davis began to grin.

"How do you know this, Tai?' he asked.

"Well a few years ago we had a pretty serious relationship." Tai said looking away.

"I feel left out! All I know is that Kari is only an A!" Davis said as Tai began to glare him down.

"And how do you know this?" the other over protective brother questioned.

"I did have to help with the laundry you know." Davis frowned.

"Hey! I know! Let's try on bra's!" Tai randomly suggested.

"YEAH!" Davis yelled.

"I'm going to have to ask you gentleman to leave. Your scaring away some of the customers." A lady wearing the Victoria Secret uniform said.

"Good going guys." I said with a laugh.

...Yolei's pov...

"Hurry the fuck up! That shirt looks like shit on you anyway!" Zoe complained.

"Why don't you shut up? Your the only causing all the problems. Besides, that shirt did look good on her." I argued back.

"Whatever." Zoe said walking out of the store.

"Good, keep on walking, you bitch." I snarled.

I'm sorry, but she is really getting on my nerves! Yelling at me when I was late, because I was trying to make sure Kari was feeling ok. Then making me rush through my favorite store. Flirting with some random guy we saw. Now, telling Sora her shirt looks like shit on her!

"Are you ok, Yolei?" Sora asked looking at me, apparently from hw she acted I got possessed or something.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Should we go get her?" Sora asked pointing towards the door she had walked out of, while handing the cashier her money.

"Let her leave, I don't care. Doesn't get me into any trouble." I said walking out of the store with her.

"Calm down, Yolei. Here I know, let's take a break." Sora suggested sitting down on the bench and patting signaling for me to come sit with her.

"Seriously Sor, I'm ok." I said as she shook her head.

"If you say so."

"Hey Sora! Hey Yolei!" Kari smiled coming up to us.

"Hey Kari, where's Mimi?" I asked noticing it was only her and TK.

"She decided to stay at Abercrombie a little bit longer and then meet us outside Hot Topic." Kari explained to us.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Where's Zoe?" Kari asked, damnit return for the Mimi thing.

"She left us." Sora said.

"Yeah she is such a bitch!" I growled under my breath, but apparently loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah. I know I'm kicking her off. Just thought I would let her stay a bit longer. Maybe make her think she actually has a chance." TK said not being the same old TK I knew him as, but hey I haven't seem him much over the years so what do I know anymore right?

"TK TAKAISHI!" A pissed off and very furious girl shouted that was listening into our conversation and came out from hiding behind a bush that was a few feet away from us.

"Don't talk to him like that." Sora snapped off.

"I can talk to him however I want to. So why don't you just shut up and go sleep with Tai or something." Zoe said as my anger that had subsided a bit, came back full blown.

"Oh as if you could talk all you do is-" I got cut off right as I was about to get in a cat fight.

"Yolei, save your energy. As for you Zoe, as soon as we get back to Japan, your off the show." TK said as a very cheerful Mimi pranced over to us.

"Hey guys! So, what did I miss?"

"GR!" Zoe fumed stampading off.

"TK just kicked her off the show!" I said with a grin.

"Finally."

"Seriously."

"Let's just go find Ms. high and mighty, bring her off her high horse, and leave. We only have a few hours anyway." Sora said as I nodded and got up.

"Where do you think she went?" Kari asked after being quiet that whole time.

"Oh, don't forget we got to get the guys to!" Mimi said being the only one who even noticed.

"Oh yeah, Yolei since you probably would rip Zoe's throat out when we see her, please go find the others while we look for her." TK said as I sighed and nodded in defeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Pretty pointless wasn't it? Yeah I know, just needed to get Zoe out of the way so some more interesting stuff can happen later when they get back. I don't know what the next chapter should be about though, all I know is it's the plane trip back or something fun in their last few hours in America. Anyway, review please! Oh and if you would, please read and review my new Inuyasha fic, I only have 2 reviews! I don't think anyone cares if I continue it or not! Sad thought...


	18. The trip back

Married

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Just my own made up stuff. That's it.

Princessstphanie- Hey guys. What's up? Did you have a good Thanksgiving? I did! So yeah, read and review! Oh and if you have any funny Thanksgiving stories, do tell me. -grins and laughs- Mine was boring though. Except how bad my brother was when my parents gave in to let him decorate the tree and house. Sad thing is that he's 20 years old! Yeah, while he was doing that I was listening to Acceptance and playing video games. -laughs- I actually wrote this the day after Thanksgiving and are now just uploading it. So did you have a good Christmas too?

Point of view- TK's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I really love Mimi, Kari, Sora, and Yolei. I don't think I could just kick one of them out for some stupid thing they did, because they aren't as bitchy as some of the former girls here. Guess it's time for another competition once we get off this airplane. I don't think I want nay of them to leave though, this whole thing has just been so fun. Sure the real goal is to get married, but I can't help feeling this way. Any guy would be lucky to marry any one of them. So why am I so special to get to choose? Oh yeah, because my wonderful brother signed me up for this when we were drunk. Forgot about that. I think I'm the only one awake. It has been an interesting day so I can't blame them. Steve did happen to say that Tai, Matt, and Davis have to leave when we get back home. Something to do with some special twist thing is all he told me. I have to admit, having them here sure did make things a bit more entertaining.

"Have to love them." I then chuckled.

"Love who?"

"Oh you awake, I thought everyone was asleep." I laughed, "I meant that i love Matt, Tai, and Davis acting all stupid sometimes."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so how long have you been up?" I asked the person sitting beside me.

"Not long." she replied.

"Well did you have fun while in America?" I questioned.

"Of course! It is me we're talking about." Mimi smiled.

"How could I forget."

"Apparently very easy." Mimi huffed.

"I was kidding Meems!" I said as I began to tickle her.

"Ok! I forgive you! Just please stop!" Mimi said in-between fits of laughter.

"Good." I said as I put my hand in my lap.

"So what do you think is going to happen when we get back?" Sora asked looking back in her seat.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Since Meems wouldn't stop laughing." she replied.

"Yeah well probably another competition to see who gets kicked off." I said answering her question she asked about a minute ago.

"You were planning on telling me right?" Yolei asked taping my head.

"Of course." I said not even going to ask how long she's been listening in.

"So yeah, what do you wanna do while we wait to get home?" Mimi asked.

"Truth or dare." Yolei stated.

"Sounds good." Sora agreed as Mimi nodded.

"Come on, please don't make me." I begged.

"Now, now TK. What fun would it be if you didn't play?" Mimi asked while making a tsk tsk tsk noise and waving her pointer finger back and forth.

"No! Why don't we play BS?" I asked.

"We don't have any cards." Kari smiled leaning back form her seat located beside Sora.

"I do." Davis grinned leaning forward from his seat by Yolei.

So yeah after that we played a few games of BS, I lost in all rounds by the way. I swear girls have a secret mind reading power or something. How else could they catch me like almost every time I was bluffing! I've never been able to win that game. Davis even won once! I have to learn to be a better liar. Especially with all this fame the TV show's brought me. Oh well, I'll never have to deal with the fan girls because, I'll have a wife. Don't even try it TK, they'll still swarm you. Then whoever you pick will just get pissed off and beat the hell out of them.

"We will be back in a few minutes. Go ahead and wake up the others." Mike said walking back to us.

"Ok." I said as I went to the pair of seats behind Yolei and Davis and saw my brother and Tai's heads sleeping on each others and drooling like crazy and I shook them.

"Five more minutes, mom." Tai said waving his hand around.

"Yeah. Mrs. Kamiya, we won't be late." Matt said as I burst out laughing and shook them again.

"Mom! Please! Just five minutes!" Tai grumbled.

"Uh-huh. Sleep's good." Matt said in an out of it tone.

"Thinking back on old high school days?" I asked as they jumped up.

"No!" Tai said.

"Yeah! Why would we do that? Do you think we miss those days? Ha! Our more famous days are happening now! So what if we don't get to hang out as much as we used to!" Matt inquired.

"I know you do so give it up guys. Well yeah anyway, the plane lands in a few minutes. That means you're supposed to stay awake and not have any more dreams about life back in highschool." I said going back to my seat.

"Do not!" Tai and Matt shouted in union.

"Whatever." I laughed to myself.

"How did it go?" Mimi asked as I sat down.

"Pretty well." I said with a laugh.

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

"You know what I miss the most?" Mimi asked being totally random.

"What?" I asked clueless.

"Besides Palmon, I miss when the whole gang used to always have a sleepover every weekend." Mimi said quietly.

"Yeah! Those were fun! What ever happened?" I asked.

"We grew up." Mimi whispered as I could see the tears wanting to flow from her eyes, I could tell she just needed someone to hole her right now. So that's exactly what I did for the rest of the trip back home. You know she's right. We did grow up; too fast if you ask me. I also miss those days, not just Mimi, Tai, and Matt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Had to do this chapter, just because in my mind it seemed funny, ok! Gosh! -laughs- Next chapter I promise the fic will get back on track with a new competition to see who has to go home. Who's leaving you ask? You have to wait. Review now please! 


	19. You have to be kidding me

Married

Chapter 19- You have to be kidding me

Disclaimer- No, I do not own Digimon. Just my own made up characters ect.

Princessstphanie- As I promised it's actually going to get back on track and them having a task again. You guys brought up many good points, so here it is.

POV- TK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hope you had fun on your days off." Mike said as he continued to talk to me at the table so early in the morning that none of the girls would even think of getting up yet. Well maybe some of the girls that left the first day. I wonder what would it be like now if I would of sent someone else home and not them. Could it of made a difference? Who knows. I just know I need to snap out of my thoughts and pay attention to Mike talking.

"Yeah, but when do I have to send anyone else back? I mean I love all the girls. They are like a family to me! I couldn't imagine having to lose any of them."

"Actually TK, that's why I came over. Today you have to have a task. I know you guys haven't had one in awhile so it would not only throw them off, but also give you an idea of who can handle big surprises better." Mike explained tapping his fingers on the table.

"I don't think I can send any of them home though! Sora would make an excellent mother, Mimi would never let me get bored, Yolei would always stick up for me, and Kari well I know she's sorry for that whole Davis thing that happened and I now know she'd never leave me. What would you do in my spot?" I protested then asked.

"I'd go for Mimi."

"Why?"

"She's not only famous, but she's hot." Mike said.

"Ok can you give me reasons for the other three? I'm this desperate. Sure I already got advice form Matt, Tai, and I never asked Davis, but I still need help." I practically begged.

"Sora's a nice girl."

"That's obvious she had the cr-" I almost slipped crest of love out, "nicest personality ever."

"You could always watch Yolei get in a catfight with someone over you."

"Catfight?"

"Yeah. You know where two hot chicks tear each others clothes off while we sit there in chairs and eat popcorn as we watch." Mike said as I sighed.

"I know what it is, but Yolei? Nah. Not over me anyway." I shook my head.

"I dunno about that man."

"Well, what about Kari?"

"She's so innocent. Also she's got a nice tight ass." Mike grinned pervertedly.

"You pervert."

"Well yeah just follow the instructions I have for the task on the freezer on a yellow sticky note and eliminate one girl. Good luck, bye!" Mike said trying to get out of there alive while he still could.

"That guy." I muttered to myself as I read the task. "He is such a pervert!"

"Who's a pervert?" Mimi asked with a yawn walking over to me in her white pajama bottoms and pink tank top.

"Mike. If you only knew the n- er...uh...breakfast he made me eat!" I lied...damn I really need to watch what I say then how I fix myself before it's to late.

"Are you sure you are not lying my dear TK?" Mimi asked with a smile.

"No, I mean yes! Why?"

"You always do this cute blinking thing twice in a row when you lie."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well I had something in my eye. The thing I should be asking you is why are you up so early?" I asked as she looked down.

"Well I was a little hungry." Mimi looked at the fridge.

"Meems, you eat to much." I laughed.

"I do not! Take that back you meanie!" Mimi pouted. Geez, girls can be so offended so easily.

"Ok, ok. You do not eat to much." I said as I did little hand motions.

"Well, since you think I eat to much I'm going back to bed. Good bye." Mimi walked off back to her bedroom.

"Women..." I muttered to myself.

"What about us?" Yolei asked innocently walking in the kitchen with me.

"You get offended to easily."

"Do not!"

"See what I mean?"

"GRR! Fine if you feel that way are you gay or something?" Yolei asked making me burst into laughter.

"Hell no!" I responded continuing laughing.

"Well since you have such a problem with women. It just makes sense." Yolei added.

"Just go back to bed." I commanded really needing time to get the next task ready!

"Yes, ma'am." Yolei laughed walking back to her room and shutting the door.

...an hour later...

Time to go wake up the girls. This should be fun. That is if I'm ready to get stuff thrown at me and yelled at while dodging the stuff that was getting thrown at me. Who should I start with? Sora would probably take it the easiest.

"Sora it is." I said to myself after taking a long breath and charging at the task ahead.

When I walked in I noticed the door had been open! Guess she got up during the middle of the night then forgot to close it. Oh well. Wow. Sora looks so out of it! That drool, messed up hair, and her pajama's all wrinkled up. I think I'm going to shake her. So well I shook her and she rolled over.

"Sora, time to wake up I have something to tell you." I said as she moaned and slowly got up.

"What do you want?" Sora grumbled.

"I need you to come directly to the spare room next to mine." I said.

"K, hold on let me get dressed." Sora yawned.

"No. I need you now." I said as she stared at me.

"If you only knew how wrong that sounded." Sora announced.

"Ah! Not that way!" I assured her. "That's for my future bride which well could very well be you, but we do not know now do we?"

"Nope. Guess I'll go." Sora stood up.

...Kari's room...

I walked into Kari's room to see her laying there sleeping peacefully and looking like an angel I might add. She must be having a nice dream. I could stare at her like this forever. Too bad I have to wake her up from this.

"Stop it, Matt." Kari said in her sleep. Holly shit! Was she dreaming of my brother?

"Whoa.." I said to myself.

"I love you."

"Whoa.." I again said to myself.

"Of course I will marry you."

"NO!" I shouted to myself.

"Gosh TK. Stop yelling!" Kari began to laugh.

"What's so funny? You just dreamt of my brother proposing to you!" I said frantically walking back and forth.

"No I wasn't. I knew you were there the whole time, I just wanted to see how bad it would freak you out." Kari continued to laugh.

"Not funny." I frowned.

"So wassup?" Kari asked as she sat up in bed.

"Well I actually wanted you to go in that empty room beside my bedroom so I can tell you something." I said still not over the initial shock of her maybe dreaming like that about Matt.

"Ok?" Kari agreed getting up.

...Yolei pov...

"Damnit." I cursed.

"What?" She asked coming to the door.

"Oh... I thought the door was locked." I owned up.

"It was." Yolei grinned.

"Oh, well can you go to that empty room beside mine?" I asked as she looked at me the same way Sora did. "Not what you are thinking."

"Why not." Yolei said walking past me. What's her problem?

"Hey, TK!" Mimi greeted coming up to me from behind scaring me so I jumped. "Are you scared?" Mimi laughed.

"No! In my defense you came up behind me just when I was coming to look for you!" I said as she laughed harder.

"Haha!"

"Oh be quiet. Hey, can you go in the spare bedroom beside mine? I really want you to. Besides, you owe me for what you just did!" I said as she crossed her arms.

"What do you say?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Mimi?"

"Nope."

"Oh please princess Mimi?"

"There you go." Mimi smiled as she hugged me and went to go to the bedroom I had all the girls in now.

"Time to tell them." I sighed to myself not wanting to have to do it. I then walked in the room as they stared at me.

"What's going on?" Yolei asked suspiciously.

"Well... someone is getting sent home today. The task is..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Ok, I lied. It gets back on track next chapter. This one was just to long right now and I really need to go to bed because it's past my bedtime and I have school tomorrow and I'm tired. So yeah I'll update the next night I don't have that much homework. Review please, let me know what you think the next task is going to be. Night!


	20. Time to shock them

Married

Disclaimer- If I didn't own it in chapter 1, how do you think I got enough money to own it now? I'm not that good with my money.

Princessstphanie- I'd like to say thanks to anyone who has reviewed this fic, and even more to the people who reviewed more than once! When I first started out with this fic my goal was to get 100 reviews and then I passed it so I was like the happiest girl ever. Then I made it my goal that if I made it to 200 reviews which I thought was impossible that I would plan a sequel, you guys so earned one! That is if you want one. I have no clue when this fic will be over, anywhere from about 5-13 more chapters is my guess. Big variation I know. Also when I started out I figured it'd be over by chapter 20 at the most. Now here this chapter is and I'm not near the last chapter! I did get off track for awhile when they went to America though. But, here it is back on track and you guys are still here beside me. I really appreciate it. I'll shut up so you can get to the chapter now.

POV- Sora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe TK woke me up! That jerk! I'm so going to get him back one of these days before we have to leave. Leave. I guess I haven't thought much about that word lately. It has been so much fun here in this house with the girls and TK! Now here I am and it's getting close to the end. It's down to us final 4. TK will have to make a big decision on who he wants to marry soon. I guess the reason I never thought about leaving was because it makes me sad to see all of this come to an end. I love being here. I remember the first day I got here like it was yesterday. My limo showed up late. Then we had to go pick out dresses and we had this cool ceremony where we all got bracelets. That was so fun. I also remember TK was used to be mad at Kari for something Davis related. So much has changed since that day.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Yolei asked.

"I know we haven't done this in awhile and I really don't want to, but we have to have a challenge." TK said avoiding any and all gazes of us girls looking at him.

"WHAT!" All for of us girls shouted.

"I really don't want to send any of you home!" TK frowned.

"Well if we lived in Israel he could have all four of us as wives." Yolei said.

"Uh.. that's ok. I don't feel like getting shot at because of my religion. I remember what my old Social Studies teacher said and it doesn't sound fun to go there." I said truthfully.

"Yeah. I don't want to die. Forget that idea." Kari said as the rest of us nodded in agreement.

"So what's the task?" I asked.

"Well Mike being the pervert he is wanted all of you to put on bathing suits and go run around in a sprinkler, get all wet, then run around the house 5 times and the last one back was out got the boot."

"Uh.." Mimi trailed off.

"Then I realized this show couldn't go on without me so I'm not doing that. I thought of my own. So on the count of five you have to go find the bracelet I gave you on the very first day and bring it back to me. The last one is out." TK said as all of us girls smiled.

"I know exactly where mine is." Yolei informed me.

"I don't know about that. While all of you were in here I took all the bracelets and hid them somewhere in the house. 1..., 2..., 3..., 4..., 5!" TK shouted as we all looked at each other then ran out of the room in a rush to find our bracelets.

I first ran into my bedroom and searched under everything. No luck. So I checked all in my bathroom. There was a little better luck this time. I didn't find my bracelet, but I did find Kari's hidden in my makeup bag. My heart is telling me to tell her, but my mind is telling me to run out of here and lock my bathroom door. Her and TK are so close. She really loves him, I can tell by the look in her eyes when she's near him. He cares for her to, it's just as obvious if not more. I can't tell her. I'd feel horrible if I locked her out. I'll just pretend I never saw it.

...Mimi pov...

As soon as TK said 5, I dashed out of the room and went to the kitchen. First I checked all the cabinets, nothing. I checked the refrigerator, nothing there either! Is the world against me? I'm hungry. I haven't been able to eat! Taking a little break can't harm anything can it?

"Hey Mimi. Not giving up already are you?" Yolei asked walking in the room.

"No, I'm just so hungry!"

"I understand. I'm going to get some pie, want some?"

"No. I think I'll just eat some cookies." I opened the cookie jar and there was my bracelet!

"Mimi, are you ok? You've been staring at those cookies for awhile." Yolei asked concerned.

"Uh.. I'm in shock." I said slowly pulling my bracelet out of the jar.

"LUCKY!" Yolei shouted as she searched through that same cookie jar, as if maybe to share some of its luck.

"Well.. I'm gonna go show TK." I said as Yolei nodded searching even more frantic now as I walked back to where TK was.

"I see you got hungry." TK laughed leaning back in his chair some more.

"Yeah. Why did you hide it in a cookie jar?" I asked wondering how he knew that I would get hungry during the search.

"I know you better than you think." TK said matter-of-factly.

"Cool. Now we wait on Yolei, Kari, and Sora." I said as he nodded sadly.

"Hey guys." Yolei said with a smile came walking in the room.

"Hey Yo, already found your bracelet?" TK asked.

"Yeah. You put it in the couch." Yolei said making me and TK laugh.

"Yep." TK admitted.

...Kari pov...

I can't find my bracelet! Sora told me that Mimi and Yolei have already fount there's too!

"Might as well listen to some music." I sighed to myself turning on the radio.

"_I'm in love with a stripper." _I sang along.

"I can't find mine!" Sora pouted walking back in here as I stopped singing.

"No luck with me either. I think I'm going to check my sock door again. I'll be back." I said walking off.

Wait, there is one room I haven't tried yet. Sora's! Everything is worth a shot I guess.

"Oh bracelet, where are you?" I asked looking all over the room and then going into the bathroom.

I checked all over that bathroom. Nothing. Where could it be? If I got kicked out I don't know what I would do. My lips feel a little dry. I should go get some of my lip gloss. Then again, Sora wouldn't care if I borrowed some of her's. I do it all the time, her or Mimi. Yolei doesn't seem to like it. I don't know why though.

"You have to be kidding!" I laughed as I unzipped Sora's makeup bag and there was my bracelet.

"I FOUND IT!" I heard Sora yell from not to far by. I should hurry. I closed the door and began to run. Trying to be quiet so Sora wouldn't notice I have mine so she would also run. Too bad for that plan. She saw me! Shit!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- I'm sorry. Really sorry. I HATE leaving it here. It's just that well it's past my bedtime by a few hours and my mom just caught me, so I have to go to bed. I wouldn't of tried writing tonight so I have to cut it off here, but I saw that I haven't updated since January! You guys really need to yell at me next time. Yeah and I have nothing against the Israel people except the fact that my teacher said they pray death to Americans. Review please.


	21. Confused feelings

Married

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Can you look back at my past 20 Disclaimers? This gets old.

Princessstphanie- Hey guys I loved all the ideas you gave me, but I actually wrote this the same day as chapter 20 and 22 I just haven't had time to upload it. Well here you go!

POV- TK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who do you think will get kicked out?" Mimi asked Yolei who sighed at the question.

"I don't know. I really do not know." Yolei sincerely spoke.

"All I know is I love all of you and this is going to be so hard on me." I said listening into their conversation this whole time since I had nothing better to do other than worry about who was about to walk through that door and who wasn't.

"Oh yeah. I realized how hard this is on me. It must be doubly hard on you." Yolei said as we all turned our heads to the girl standing in the doorway panting as if she had been in a race to get here.

"Am I late?" she asked with a grin.

"Nope." Yolei said getting up and giving her a high-five.

"Good. I thought it was close. I wonder where she went. I had to race her down here!"

"Here." Sora said gruffly shoving Kari out of the doorway. "Right here. I realized you were to far ahead of me, so I just started to walk. Especially after you tripped me and I feel on my face in the kitchen."

"I'm sorry Sor, but I just can't get sent home. Not now anyway." Kari said giving her friend a hug.

"I know." Sora snapped.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Mimi said sadly walking up to her best friend not wanting her to have to leave.

"Me too." Yolei agreed.

"As am I." I said getting out of my comfortable position in my chair to say good-bye.

"I'm going to miss all of you guys! Especially you, TK." Sora began to sniffle a little. "I had so much fun here. I'm going to miss it, this house, this show, everything."

"Hate to be the barer of bad news again, but Sora's limo driver is here and I really do not feel like having to get charged any more money than I have to. So if you can, please hurry and go pack." Mike said as Sora glared at him as she went to go pack her things.

"TAKE EXTRA TIME NOW TO PISS HIM OFF!" Yolei shouted to Sora.

"I'm amazed. You guys are on public TV and yet you still act like yourselves." Mike said shaking his head and laughing.

"Of course. We're special." Mimi grinned innocently.

"Yeah, but now that it's just you three girls left. A lot is about to change. I'll explain later." Mike said and was off to go make Sora hurry.

"I'm gonna miss her." Yolei said sadly.

"Me too." Mimi agreed.

"Me three." Kari nodded.

"Me four." I sighed.

"BYE!" Sora shouted and you could just hear her about to brake down into a nice good long cry once she got inside the limo and off the TV show.

"BYE! WE LOVE YOU!" All the girls and I shouted right back at her.

"COME BACK AND VISIT!" Mimi yelled.

"I'LL TRY!" Sora yelled back and with that we heard a door slam.

"So what now? It's just us four." Mimi said looking at Yolei, Kari, and TK.

"I guess we wait for Miek to get back so he can explain what is going on some more or something." I said sitting back down in my chair.

"What I meant was what do we do until Mike gets back." Mimi said trying to prove a point or something along those lines.

"Let's watch a movie." Kari recommended.

"Ok." I said.

"Sounds good with me. What about you Mimi?" Yolei asked.

"Good with me. What movie?" Mimi questioned.

"Action." Yolei said.

"Comedy!" Kari and I both shouted out.

"I wanted a romance, but with TK I think we better just go with the comedy." Mimi said as Yolei nodded.

"I've got it!" Kari thought out loud.

"Got what?" Mimi asked.

"The perfect movie!"

"What is it?" Yolei asked.

"Inuyasha the movie 3. It's got action, romance, and comedy!" Kari suggested.

"Sure, why not." I laughed.

"I love Miroku." Mimi said dreamily. I gave her the you-have-to-be-kidding-me look. "Just not as much as TK." Mimi now laughed nervously.

"Inuyasha's cuter!" Yolei argued.

"Sesshomaru is the hottest though." Kari said.

Wow. What is up with girl and anime guys? You don't see us men in love with anime women do you? Ok, maybe just a little. Is it our fault that they make Kagome's skirt that short? No. Is it our fault they made Sango's fighting suit that tight? No. Is it our fault that Yura looked like a slut? No. Is it our fault that all of Kagome's little friends back in our time have skirts as equally as short as hers is? No. Is it our fault Ayame looks as innocent as Rin? At least the guys wear baggy clothes! We have an excuse. The girls don't!

"Want to go to Blockbuster and get it?" I asked.

"Nope. I brought it with me." Kari grinned.

"I think you act more childish now than back as a kid." I confessed getting a harsh look shot my way.

"I was wise for my age. Besides you're not one to talk Mr. I Have To Whine To My Brother Every Five Seconds." Kari said.

"No, whining to Matt was Mimi's job." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Well if he and Tai wouldn't of kept getting on my nerves I wouldn't of whined!" Mimi tried assure us.

"Whatever. You got treated like a princess!" Kari said.

"Well I'm a special person."

"I think I came in at the wrong time." Yolei laughed.

"I don't know. Having Davis around was pretty funny too." Kari said.

"I bet for you. He used to always fawn over you. He got so jealous of TK!" Yolei said making Kari blush a little.

"Yeah. Those were the days." I said to myself. "So why don't you put in that movie now? I want to watch it."

"I'm back." Mike said walking in through the door.

"Grate timing." I heard Yolei mumble angrily.

"Don't I always?" Mike asked.

"No." Yolei frowned.

"What did I interrupt?" Mike asked.

"Inuyasha the movie 3." Yolei now glared at him.

"I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you by letting you go on a date with TK tomorrow night?" Mike asked as I looked at him.

"Ok." Yolei smiled.

"That's part of what I was going to say. All of you get one date with TK. Then a group date. After that all you have is one free day to spend together. So what I'm saying is that in a few days TK must decide who to marry. I'll do more specifics later. Tomorrow your date will be at eight so make sure you guys are both ready." Mike said and like that he left.

"That's all the time I have? What the heck! It seems to rushed!" I shouted at the door and got no response out of it.

"Well you did have a long time when you think about it. All those days when we just did all that random stuff." Mimi said.

"Guys, that only added up to five days. Do you think something is going to happen on the rest of these few days? Or is five a few to him?" Yolei asked after thinking about it.

"Who knows with Mike." I said quietly still trying to get over the shock I only have a few more days left with the girls. I love them so much. It was hard enough to get rid of Sora today. I don't need this right now! It's not fair. I need more time.

"I'm so not in the mood for Inuyasha now." Yolei said.

"Me either." Mimi and Kari agreed.

"Let's watch some sad and depressing movie." I suggested. They nodded in agreement.

"I don't want this to end!" Mimi then started to whine like she used to. Somehow it was different though. Maybe because I wanted to join in with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphnie- This chapter was a bit off track again, I know. I'm sorry. It's just that well I know if I don't update now I don't know when I will have the chance to again. Unless I stay up late again.I'm going to be pretty busy for awhile. School finals and then the last 9 weeks when I'll get all those lame ass projects and stuff. At least I've got chapter 22 written out for you.So review please and maybe tell me when a good time to post chapter 22 would be since I won't be able to write much for awhile.


	22. Yolei's Private Date

Married

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- Sorry it took so long! It's just that the honest truth is, I won't lie, is that I wrote it and somehow the file got corrupted or something so I had to rewrite this chapter. The only problem is that besides the fact I didn't feel like rewriting it, is that I didn't have time. This is my first chance. If any of you read the note at the bottom of chapter 21 you would understand why it's taking so long. True I got the finals over with, but I got to do really good this 9 weeks so that on my final report card I pass my Social Studies class. I failed Health class because I didn't turn in our final notebook thing. -sigh- I'm good as dead. So I better let you go ahead and read this in case I don't get another chance in a long time. If I get grounded you have to wait even longer, problem is I can't stand studying. So maybe if you can urge me to study I will have some extra time to write this. Ok lol I'm shutting up, promise! Here you go!

POV- Yolei

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe what limited time I have left here with TK and the others! It killed me to see Sora leaving yesterday. She is such a good friend! She probably deserved to stay here instead of me, but I refuse to lose by feeling guilty. I love TK and I will do anything, I mean anything, from this point to make sure I get to be his wife. Oh shit! I got to get ready for my date!

"Yo, are you listening?" Mimi asked waving her hand back and forth in front of my face to see if I was listening to her or not.

"Huh?"

"That's what I thought. Mike just came by and said to bring a bathing suit."

"Bathing suit? I guess we're going someplace with a pool."

"Maybe." Mimi shrugged.

"What time is it?" I asked not having a watch.

"Uh.. let me look." Mimi said getting off the couch we were on and going to look in the kitchen. "The clock said it's 6:26, why?"

"Why? Why? You ask why! I have a date with TK! I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT!" I said being a little over dramatic, but hey it is the truth.

"Whoa chill! It's just TK."

"Just TK? JUST TK?" I yelled.

"Look. You're scaring me. I'm going to outside and work on my tan. If you need me just clam down first and then come get me." Mimi said as I gave her a small silent nod and she twirled around to go outside and bumped into TK. Mimi fell down. TK laughed.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy!" Mimi asked as TK extended his arm to help her up.

"It's ok. I have nothing better to do than to help someone as pretty as you up off the ground." TK smiled his sincere smile. He seriously can't think she's THAT pretty can he? It's not fair! I want TK to call me pretty and help me off the ground! I seriously need to stop watching so much television.

"I'd love to stay here and chat, but I have to get ready for our date." I said emphasizing the word our. I'm sick of watching them. Those two are acting like teenagers!

"Oh yeah guess I better be doing that too." TK said rubbing the back of his head.

"Guess you better."

...at 9...

"I guess I will be seeing you two tomorrow morning." Mike said as we got out of our airplane.

"Yep." TK replied.

"Good-bye Mike." I said pushing him back in and shutting the door. "Soooo what now?" I asked TK who was looking around us.

"The only thing you do in where ever he said we were. Fish!"

"Fish? Come on I wanna do something romantic!"

"Fishing is romantic!"

"Nu uh!"

"Fine. It's 9, what do you want to do at night?" TK asked me obviously still wanting to fish. I am so not fishing though! This is my private date!

"Go dancing!"

"Dancing? You call that romantic?"

"Yes.."

"I don't feel like dancing. I'm sorry." TK apologized. Wow I guess we've both changed a lot since the last time we really could hang out alone, with no other girls to interrupt us from having alone time to talk and hang out.

"Uh.. so what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Eat?"

"Ok."

...after they ate at a big restaurant with a French waiter who kept screwing up their order...

"That was kind of fun." TK said. He then pecked me on the lips. I want more than just a peck on the lips, tonight I want some real kisses.

"Want to go to the hotel?" I asked.

"Ok. What's your room number?" TK asked.

I pulled the ticket Mike handed me back on the airplane and replied, "Room number 264. What room number do you have?" I asked.

"I have room number 265, this works." TK laughed as we began to walk to our hotel.

"You know I have to admit how odd it is knowing that I'm not the only one." I said honestly to see what his reaction was. I bet he wasn't expecting something like that! That's revenge for him flirting with Mimi earlier today! Then again he does have that right. It just kind of hurt I guess. I am being way to selfish, but I would do anything to be with TK right now so I guess this is how it's going to have to be for awhile. I didn't notice, until he had already flung open the door that we had arrived at the hotel already.

"Well I'm really tired so I think I'm going to go to bed. I have to ask you one thing first though." TK said leaning up against his door.

"Are you aware it's only 11? You stay up later than that back at the house! What is it?"

"I know I just woke up so early this morning to get ready." TK said. Ok, that's bull. I woke up before him! "Why did you sign up for this show?"

"I really want a man in my life right now. Why did you agree to it?"

"Matt."

"Ok..."

"Well yeah night!" TK said opening his door and going in quick enough so that I couldn't follow and just decided to give in and go to bed myself.

Why was TK acting this way? Is there something he's keeping from me? Does he not like me? This date was so rushed! What was up with that 'why did I sign up question anyway?' Does he think I am some kind of a desperate whore?

"What the heck is his problem tonight?" I asked myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Can any of you guess why there date went this way? This time I actually planned it out to be bad and boring! All because of something you guys will find out later. If you guess it right, I may tell you though. I really don't know when I can update again so it may be awhile. I'll update by April twenty-third least. Promise. If I don't you can come bang on my door with torches. Then I will invite you in for cake. Anyone want some online cake until then? Review!


	23. Yolei's dirty little secret

Married

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or anything in that manner.

Princessstphanie- Since it's Spring Break I may actually be able to write more than this one chapter. depends how into detail I go into. You should be glad to know I'm currently not failing any of my classes so I don't think I'll be grounded. To early to tell though. I could start slacking off again. Who knows with me. I would also point out I think it will remain a Takari, but I'm really starting to like the Takami couple also. Well here is this chapter at least.

POV- TK's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What in the hell is your problem?" Yolei yelled at me from across the table from which we were getting breakfast at.

"What the hell is my problem? What the hell is your problem! If I am hearing correctly you are the one yelling at me!" I yelled back wondering if I should tell her what I found out yesterday.

"My problem? I didn't do anything! You're the one who is ruining this date! It was supposed to be romantic! All you have been doing is making it go by as fast as possible and making sure I have no fun once so ever!" Yolei shot.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't of been such a slut and not slept with Davis back when we were in America I would be enjoying this date!" I snapped.

Tears automatically came to the violet eyes I was glaring at, "Well maybe if you would of showed me some affection instead of always being with Kari I wouldn't of!" With that she got up out of her seat and ran off back to her room probably to pack. Damn. I could of picked a better way to approach that. I just can't take it when somebody doesn't tell me the truth! Kari or Mimi has never hidden such a secret from me. Yo has changed so much. I had been showing her affection, I've been showing all the girls affection not just Kari! Why am I always the one with the worst luck when it comes to girls? In fact, why did Matt have to sign me up for this anyway! I was just fine being alone! No, I'm better here. I love being with Kari, if it wasn't for this show we still might hate each other and Mimi, I'd be lost without her. She brightens up any dull or sad moment just to make you feel better even if she's hurting herself also.

"Uh... TK, I'm sorry. Yolei has requested the date end sooner. Then back at home it will just be you, her, and Kari." Mike said coming up to my table.

"It's ok. Just me, Yolei, and Kari? Where's Mimi at?" I asked.

"She requested to go shopping before you came back and the studio allowed her." Mike sighed. "TK, are you aware you just let the whole world that is watching this show think that you are a selfish jerk for making Yolei cry?"

"She slept with DAVIS! She knows how I feel about Davis after that whole Kari incident!"

"Yes, she also knows that you forgave Kari. You only hate him because of Kari. You are always thinking of Kari. Maybe she was feeling a little insecure and he was there for her. I'm not trying to sway your decision any, but if you don't stop making all your decisions based on Kari you will probably end up making Mimi mad also." Mike said walking away from the table.

"Whatever." I said as I followed him to the airplane.

I went back to my room and began to pack. They are both crazy. They make it seem like I would do anything for Kari. Like I would rush to go see her if she needed anything at all. Like I would rush to her house at four in the morning just to see her face. Like I.. love her. Maybe I would do all that stuff, yet surly it can't be love. I loved her once and she betrayed me.

_The only reason she "betrayed" you is because she had no clue of your feelings. She thought all you thought of her was a best friend._

Who in the hell are you? She knew I loved her! It was so obvious!

_I am your conscious. Are you sure it was so obvious? Did you ever tell her?_

No...

_Ok then. As for Yolei, you were a plain out jackass. Just because you found out about her sleeping with Davis you blew up on her! What of it would of been Kari? Would you of made her cry? Or Mimi, would you do it then?_

Shut up! I was doing just fine before you came! I need to finish packing.

_How did I know you wouldn't listen to me? That's why I never talk to you anymore. You think you can do everything so much better yourself. Anyway, are you aware of what you have been holding while you have been talking to me instead of packing?_

"What? Oh.." I said out loud as I looked down and realized I brought a picture of me in the middle in between Kari and Mimi. Both so beautiful. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Kari and Mimi dragged me along for a day full of shopping and fun. That day was so awesome. They dressed me up in a tux and Kari was wearing a red halter dress that cut off just above the knee and Mimi had on a very puffy floor length pink gown with lots of silver glitter. When the store owners realized we were no where near the age to go to the prom they made us take off the clothes and leave. The closest we had was Mimi at age 15, she looked way younger though. Mimi has always looked young for her age. Just one of her good qualities. We had just enough time to get the manager to take a picture of us though.

_See? You practically just admitted it to yourself that you still have feelings for those two so you feel as if Yolei is just in the way._

What? Yolei isn't in the way. She's a good girl. Just has issues with sleeping with people. Hey! Didn't I tell you to leave?

_Fine. I will go, just promise you won't make any stupid decisions or I'll be back._

"Yeah, yeah, bye."

"TK... are you ok?" Mike asked eyeing me oddly as he came in the room.

I laughed nervously. He heard me talking to myself, just great. "Yeah I was just... uh... thinking. Time to go yet?"

"Yeah. Miss Inoue also requested you not sit by her because she needs time to herself."

"Fine by me." I stated monotone.

_Be nice!_

"Would you please LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted.

"Er.. TK... maybe you should get some rest on the way back." Mike said backing away slowly from me as if I was going crazy. Damn conscious.

"Yeah. I think so too."

_No amount of sleep could make me leave if I didn't want to._

"GO AWAY!"

"Do you want to go to a hospital?" Mike asked feeling a little uneasy.

"No, it's ok." I said blushing a little. Great now all of the world thinks I'm going psycho.

_Told you to be nice. That includes being nice to me!_

"AHHHH!" I said running on the airplane past Mike as if to make the voice leave me alone.

"Can you say issues?" Mike asked walking past me as the plane began to take off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- I know this chapter was pretty pointless, but at least I think I'll have time to write another before Spring Break ends.


	24. Battle of the mind

Married

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I really hope this chapter won't make anyone mad...

POV- TK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Maybe she had a good reason for sleeping with him. Maybe he threatened to kill you if she didn't; you didn't really let her explain._

You again! You already made me a nutcase on the plane. Do not do it here!

_Oh why? Afraid to scare off Mimi and Kari?_

Go to hell.

_I'm part of you, remember? Your little addiction isn't helping either._

Shut up! It's not even safe enough to talk about in here!

_Then why do it?_

You wouldn't understand.

_Why wouldn't I? I am part of you! What about that do you not understand? You have three beautiful women here. There's no need for it._

And make myself look like I couldn't stop? What's the point? If I can keep it to myself I'll be ok. Just hope nobody walks in.

_Do you remember why and when you started?_

The day I gave up hope of Kari leaving Davis to come back for me...

_She's here! You can stop!_

It's not that easy.

_Nothing's easy unless you try. You can't give up hope, you ARE hope._

You know what, I'm going to go into that living room following Yolei and I'm going to ignore you from now on. Also correction, I USED to be hope.

_Sure. Go ahead and try. Can't block your conscious._

I have before and I can do it again.

"Uh.. TK, are you ok?" Mimi asked waving her hands in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked looking around.

_You mean you didn't know they were trying to talk to you?_

"Mike said that tonight is our date." Mimi said with a cute smile.

_Hope you're nicer to her on the date than you were to Yolei._

"How could I forget? I am so sorry. I can't wait." I said as she gave me a hug and whispered into my ear, "I sucked up to Mike a little to find out that we're going to Florida. It's known for it's clubs so bring something that shows off that nice body of yours."

"Same goes for you." I said naughtily making her laugh seductively.

"I was planning on it." She also said seductively and walked out of the room swinging her ass so much I couldn't help but stare knowing Yolei and Kari were in here with me.

"Jerk." Yolei muttered shutting herself in her room.

_Oh god... I dread tonight. No telling what I'll have to talk you out of. She sounded determined to do something and I don't want to know what. I always knew Mimi wasn't the most innocent of the group._

Oh yeah? Well I can't wait for it.

"TK, I was in your bathroom looking for some toilet paper, because we are out and I saw something I would like to ask you about." Kari asked looking very serious.

"Um.. like what?" I asked.

_Damnit! You need to be more careful! She knows now!_

"Oh I don't know. A picture of me in only my bra and underwear maybe?"

"Hehehe.. oh yeah um.." I blushed a deep red. "Well I have heard the saying you only wear black underware if you want someone to see it."

_Oh smooth cover up. A five year old could do better! _

"You haven't been doing anything while looking at it have you?" Kari asked sternly.

"No! Of course not!"

_A little to quick don't you think?_

"Good because I want that to happen with the real me, not a picture." Kari said fast dashing back in her own room.

Am I in heaven? Mimi and Kari both basically wanting to have sex with me. Yeah, definitely in heaven. No arguments about that.

_Is sex all you think about? Seriously! It's getting on my nerves! Never done anything while looking at that picture my ass! At least every other day! _

If you know what is best for you, I would shut up.

_What are you going to do if I don't? _

I have friends in high places.

_Yeah, yeah. Izzy. I know, I know._

Exactly. So don't test me. I'm sure he's smart enough to figure out a way to make consciousnesses as annoying as you to shut the hell up or go away to leave the person they belong to alone so they can think in peace!

_Using threats now are we? Kind of pathetic. Never thought I'd see the day when you sank down to that level._

"GO AWAY!" I shouted.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JACKASS!" Yolei said coming out of her room long enough to hear that and then go back in.

"NOT YOU!" I shouted at her, yet she refused to come back out.

Look leave me alone long enough at least for my date with Mimi.

_Will you apologize to Yolei?_

Yeah sure.

_Ok. I'll think about letting you be alone on that date with Mimi. You better make it a nice and long apology. One last thing, if you piss me off, I also have friends in high places. _

Whatever.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Princessstphanie- I don't know if TK's addiction should be masturbating all the time or cutting himself. So yeah if you are so against one, tell me and I'll put the other. If possible I may be able to squeeze another chapter in before the end of my school year which is May 19th. I dunno. Well yeah review please! I know this chapter was pointless, but I had a sudden urge to write it. Sorry if the going out of the story plot again offends you.


	25. Mimi's Private Date

Married 

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Get over it.

Princessstphanie- I am so sorry! My computer crashed completely this time. So right now, my grammer and spelling will be worse than ever because all I have is Notepad and it doesn't have built in spell check. SORRY! I hope you can forgive me, since it wasn't really my fault for not updating this time and all. Blame my computer. Luckily my cousin Marah knows about computers and fixed it. I'll get a new one in about half a month or something. I can't wait. When I do it will probably take a few days to get everything programed in it so I will have to not update again. Please believe me when I say I'm sorry. This chapter won't even be as well as I had it planned out because it's been so long I've forgotten what I was going to do with it. So yeah if you guys could please leave a review and tell me you're not blaming me and you are blaming my stupid computer, that'd be great.

POV- TK

IMPORTANT- I don't know how I used to do it, but here is how it's done now.

_'when something is said like this'_ it's tk's concious

"like this it's regular talking"

That wasn't to confusing was it? Hope not. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow. To be back in America so soon. It feels so weird. I was just getting used to being back in Japan and now here I am again with Mimi. I have a feeling that this date will go good. We're actually on our way to a club this very moment. I wonder if Mimi is the type of girl to let loose in a club, or one that maintains her dignity. Knowing Mimi, she's probably a mix of both. From what I've known of her, she's not a party girl like Yolei, but she's not very responsiable like Sora at all either. Just right. Kari, I'd say she would be around what Mimi is, but a little closer to responsiable and Mimi is a little closer to party girl. Both of them are just so perfect. Sometimes though, it's just right to have a girl like Sora. As for Yolei, I'm not even sure what to say.

"TK... I know you're thinking, but I would kind of like to go in now." Mimi said snapping me out of thought and making me blush.

"Sorry Meems. Yeah come on, let's go." I then took her hand and helped her out as we looked around at all the people. This must be one popular club. "What's with all the camera's?"

"I'm not sure." Mimi responded as we entered the club to a blairing 'Don't cha' by the Pussy Cat Dolls coming out of the speakers.

"So want to get a drink?" I asked.

"You're not getting away that easy Mr. Takaishi, sorry." Mimi said as she pulled me by the arm deep into the crowd of people to dance.

Mimi and I danced for around a hour I supose. We would of kept dancing, but we were both getting a little thirsty. Might as well get free drinks while we can, right?

"Safe or spare of the moment?" Mimi asked me as we reached the bar and sat down.

"How about safe now and spare of the moment in a hour or two?"

"Sounds good." Mimi flashed me a smile before she ordered our bottle waters from the bartendar.

"Here you go." Mimi tossed me the bottle. "Can we go dance some more now?" She then gave me the puppy dog face. "Please?"

"Ok, fine. You win." I laughed as she yet again dragged me deep into the crowd. Why not the back? Oh yeah, I know! It's Mimi! She loves attention.

"I love this song!" Mimi declared as 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada or something started. I think I know a little more about girl music than I would prefer.

"Me too, just not as much as you." I grinned and she did also shortly after.

"How 'bout we slow things down a little with one of my personal favorites?" The DJ asked as the crowd went wild.

"Want to ditch the water and get some liqour?" I asked Mimi who shook her head.

"We can after this song." Was her reply as she pulled me close and rested her head on my chest as we rocked back and forth to 'You found me' by Kelly Clarkson came through the speakers.

It was only about three minutes, but it seemed like a week. Just having her here, just holding her so close, it felt so right. I was actually surprised to feel her head lifting off my chest when it ended. I really need to learn to stay focused.

"What's the strongest you got? Actually don't even tell me what it's called. Just give us two." Mimi told the bartendar when we arrived and I threw away our half empty bottles of water.

"Sure thing sweet-stuff." Bill, the rather large and gruff looking bartendar said, handing Mimi the two drinks.

"How about we dance one more time and then just drink those back in the hotel?" I suggesdted.

"Sounds good."

Mimi and I ended up dancing to 'Still fly', 'Hot in here', 'Headstrong', 'Like you', and 'I'm in love with a stripper', before we actually decided to leave. On the way to the hotel we just talked about how much things had changed since the days when we used to fight to save a Digital World together to today. I also asked her if she would like to share a room or have seperate ones and she looked at me as if I had two heads. Apparently only an idiot would turn down and invitation to share a room with me. We took an elevator up to our room 523, I could of swore I saw a guy that looked just like Matt in the loby checking in. I've got to be seeing things.

"Ready to try the drink?" I asked.

"Of course." Mimi said taking her first sip of the drink and quickly gulping down more.

"I take that as it's good." I laughed as I took my first swallow. "Damn! This is good!"

Before I could even completely finish my drink I looked up and watched Mimi stand up, so I did. I almost fell too!

_'You damn idiot! You're drunk!'_

I of course ignored it, not wanting to scare Mimi. Not even a complete five seconds later she started to make out with me! My mind began to race. Before I knew it we were both on the bed. She began to unbutton my shirt and I lost all thought.

...one hour later...

_'I can't believe you! You promised not to do anything stupid!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princesstphanie- Um.. yeah I got to keep this T rated. I know the majority, if not all of you, are really, really, mad at me right now. SORRY! Just be glad it wasn't Yolei or Catherine or somebody. I would like to remind you however that this fic is not near done...I changed my mind...it still has awhile. Don't kill me! There are actually somethings related to this chapter coming up soon. I'm still planning on this being Takari, but I could seriously see him picking Mimi too. Possibly Sora, depending on how their date went. So I'm really sorry, but it's not 100 percent positive of who he will pick. All I got to say is be nice to me or I will torture all of the characters! Yes, I would be evil enough to do that and don't think I wouldn't. I'd love to go ahead and work on the next chapter, but I have to babysit my three year old nephew tommarrow. He's such a handful I think I'm going to need at least 6 hours of sleep. I start at 9, so I really need to sleep. NIGHT! Don't foroget to review please. I won't restate I don't have spell check, just remember I don't in future chapters. I will state when I get it back though.


	26. TK isn't the only one

Marrried

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Just my own made up characters that already left a long time ago and Mike. Save me the drama and realize what I own please. I'm seriosuly not in a good mood.

Princessstphanie- This chapter should be interesting considering I'm listening to Flyleaf, one of the best bands ever, at 11:52 A.M., I'm not a morning person. I just woke up in fact. I'm afraid I'm getting writer's block yet again. Just great. I'll try and think of something for this chapter.

POV- TK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'I can't believe you had sex with Mimi!'_

"I'm sorry, I was drunk!" I argued with my concious.

"It's ok TK, I seriously don't mind." Mimi said with a laugh. Good thing she thought I was talking to her.

"You didn't?" I asked in amazement.

"Nope." She grinned as we entered the lobby to leave and go back home. Well as close as it gets to home on this damn show.

"Hey Meems, Teeks, I didn't know you guys were staying here." Matt said coming up to us after seeing me giving him a weird look.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, uh.., my friend Cameron needed...a fill in singer for his band and wanted me to do it. It was a shame their singer went missing the day before the concert." Matt replied.

"Cameron? Didn't he move to France?"

"Yeah, but he came back a few months ago."

"Oh. Wait, he didn't have a band. He was taking classes to become an astronaut."

"He dropped out and started a band."

"So TK, we should probably be leaving." Mimi said tugging on my arm.

"You're right." I responded. "Bye Matt."

"Bye."

"Man, was it just me or was Matt acting a little weird?" I asked as we got onto the airplane to go back.

"Yeah.. it kind of freaked me out." Was her response.

_'What will Kari and Sora think about all of this?'_

"We just won't tell them about it then."

"Tell who what?" Mimi asked giving me a weird look.

"We won't tell the others that we saw Matt." I thought quickly.

"OK?"

"Yeah..."

...later back at home...

"So how did it go? I want all the details." Sora said as Mimi and I walked in. Mimi just grinned.

"Sorry Sor, I have to get online." Mimi said going off in the direction of the room that held the computer.

"She doesn't seem like herself." Kari said.

"You're right." Sora agreed.

"What? She seemed normal to me." I said.

"No offense to you or anything, but you wouldn't. It's a girl thing." Sora told me as Kari nodded.

"Women." I said and shook my head. "Got to love them, even with their secretive ways always confusing you."

"Yep." Mike said letting himself in.

_'Exactly. Especially a certain woman, right?'_

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Dude, calm down." Mike said backing away some.

"Oh sorry. I was uh... thinking."

"Right. Well I just wanted you to know that I will be here tomarrow to pick you and Kari up for your date at four." Mike said as he gave me one last look like I was crazy and left.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap." I said as I went off for my bedroom.

"Night." Sora and Kari said in union before I shut the door.

_'I see, feeling guilty already are you?'_

"No."

_'Then why are you supposively taking a nap?'_

"Well I would think, that is, if you would leave me alone."

_'Touchy.'_

"You do make people think I'm going crazy. I think I have the right to be touchy if I want."

_'It's not my fault you haven't learned you can reply in your head.'_

"What?"

_'Yes?'_

"I'm confused."

_'Exactly why you have me. I'm the smart part of you.'_

"Where were you on all my tests back in school?"

_'Vacation. I went to go see my sister.'_

"Who's your sister?"

_'Kari's concious.'_

"Oh. Wait, what? That doesn't mean I'm related to her does it?"

_'No... I got assigned to you the day you were born. I'm not even really related to you.'_

"Oh... good."

_'Dumbass. What would you do without me?'_

"Lead a life where people think I'm not going insane."

_'Whatever, if you are going to be mean about this I will just go visit my cousin.'_

"Which would be?"

_'Izzy's concious.'_

"Hey! Why did Izzy get the smart one?"

_'He was destined to be the chosen one of knowledge, so they had to.'_

"How did I get stuck with you?"

_'I was the most hopeful and stubborn of the family.'_

"That's obvious."

...Kari pov...

"Hey Sor, I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while myself." I said going into my bedroom and locking the door. I sat down on the bed and began to think.

_'Why are you so sad?'_

"I don't know. I guess it's just Mimi seemed to really enjoy herself on that date. I'm worried my won't go as well."

_'Yeah. So?'_

"I think I must be going crazy or something. I'm sitting here talking to myself in my head. Am I going crazy?"

_'Better than the boy that my brother got. His person he got stuck with talks outloud.'_

"Wow."

_'Yep.'_

"Wait, you have a brother?"

_'Yeah. I thought you knew.'_

"No. Do I know him?"

_'Yes you do.'_

"Who?"

_'I can't tell you. That would ruin all my fun.'_

"You are so mean to me! Oh what do I do? I think I may even love TK."

_'Not really mean. Oh and you don't think you love him, you know you do. He brings to light out in you and you know it.'_

...Mimi pov...

I've done a horrible thing. An unforgivable thing. I hope he can forgive me. I've got to tell someone, but who?

_'Why not write Tai an e-mail?'_

"That's a good idea!"

_'It's what I'm here for. Also to make sure you stay sincere and not get all bratty again. Oh god, those days were horrible.'_

"I resent that!"

_'I get it from hanging out with my cousin to much.'_

"Tai or Ken's conscious?"

_'A bit of both I guess. So are you going to tell Tai everything?'_

"Yeah. I know Tai won't tell anyone. I trust him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Dun, dun, dun... what do you think is in the e-mail Mimi is sending Tai? I bet if you think about it long enough you could figure it out. Review now please.


	27. What should of been Kari's date

Married

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- Wow.. thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! I didn't expect to get nearly as many as I did. Funny how in the beginning of this fic my goal was 100 reviews isn't it? I owe all my success to this fic. It is what made me more well known. If you want, I've been spending most of my time making music videos. I made one to a song for my friend JediTakeru, dedicated to Mimi, Sora, Kari, and Yolei. Tell me in the review if you want a link.

**Question**- Why did you think Sora got eliminated? I never said she did...

POV- Kari

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah.. what is this feeling? I feel so weak and dizzy all of a sudden.

"Kari, is something wrong?" Sora asked with concern.

"No, it's nothing. I guess I'm just over excited about the date." I told her as she helped me straighten my hair. It was naturally straight, but it just seemed to look better when I had it straightened.

"I know! I hope it goes well for you. Back in the days me and Mimi used to always try and get you two to stop being stubborn and go out. Now here you are about to go on a date with him and me and Mimi are in a competition for him against you. Funny how things turn out." Sora laughed.

"Yeah." I grinned.

"What's it like having to watch a bunch of kids everyday?" Sora asked.

"It's wonderful. I love being a kindergarten teacher. I just hope their substitute isn't spoiling them. When I get back, they still better be the kind children I once taught. How's it like working at Lake Lanier as a bell hop person?"

"It's ok. Nothing to brag about. My co-workers will be the death of me one day though."

"That bad?"

"Well, not all of them. I guess I should say a few of them."

"Oh."

"Kari, are you almost ready?" TK asked coming into the bathroom with us.

"Yeah. Just let Sora finish and let me change my clothes and we can go. When Mike comes, tell him to put a pillow and blanket in the car for the ride, I'm feeling kind of tired." I stated as TK nodded and left the room.

"What are you going to wear?" Sora asked me getting the last strand of hair straight.

I dragged Sora's arm over to my closet and opened it. "This."

It was a slim tight fitting floor length strapless light blue dress. It had sparkles all over it. I also was intending to wear a diamond necklace he bought me a long time ago for a birthday present. I loved that necklace so much. I haven't worn it in forever. Davis wouldn't ever even let me look at it when I was with him, let alone wear it.

Sora gasped, "It's beautiful, Kari."

"Thanks." I grinned as a slipped out of my comfy jeans and tank-top and began to put the dress on. "Sora, can you zip me up?"

"Sure thing."

...Mimi pov...

I wonder if Tai has had time to e-mail me back.

'_Probably not. He never wakes up this early. My cousin gets so mad about it too.' _

The one time I really need him, he's asleep!

'_What's new there?'_

I'm still checking!

'_It's pointless.'_

Ha! Tai didn't, but my boss Sheri did.

_Mimi,_

_We have been very happy with your designs you have made us while working here. It makes it even easier to congratulate you. When you get back, you get a huge bonus. With you being on that stupid show Married, it has brought you popularity. Everyone wants to buy one of Mimi Tachikawa's designs now. Just imagine if you win! Even more publicity! Maybe I should start to watch it, if it's as good as everyone says it really is._

_Best of luck,_

_Sheri_

Wow. I didn't know this show made me famous.

'_Blonde moment?'_

No! I think I'll read another e-mail.

_Mimi,_

_You don't know me and I don't know you. So don't waste your whole day trying to figure out who I am with that dim witted mind of yours. I would just like to tell you I want you to back off TK. He belongs with Kari! You are just a little slut! Go suck on Matt's dick, we all know you want to!_

_Anonymous _

Rude much!

'_I've gotta agree with you this time.'_

Should I read another one? I mean... I kind of don't want to get anymore scary e-mails like that telling me to leave TK to Kari.

'_One more.'_

Ok.

_Mimi sweetheart, I know you are a big girl now, but I can't help but be worried about you! I've been watching the show you are on and can't help but to notice some tension forming between you and your friends. Whatever you do keep a cool head. Also, your father says if TK so much as even looks at you the wrong way after last episode he will personally come down to the set and "kick his sorry ass". _

_Love,_

_Mom _

'_Might want to warn TK.'_

Uh... yeah. Wait, they actually showed me and TK having sex? Surly they edited that out. Dad must of meant at the club and how we were dancing.

...TK pov...

"I'm ready." Kari said coming out of her room.

'You're gawking. Close your mouth.'

"Ok." I then closed my mouth and grinned hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Were you gawking at me?" Kari grinned also.

"Uh...," I paused. "I was just admiring my beautiful date."

"Nice answer."

"I got the stupid pillow and blanket, just hurry up before the reservations go bad." Mike said opening the front door without knocking as he is so well known for in this house.

"We're coming!" I replied kind of mad that Mike might actually make the date start off not as nice as I had planned.

"Yeah! It's not like you could leave us!" Kari huffed following me out the door.

"HAVE FUN!" Sora and Mimi shouted from the kitchen where they were currently trying to make some pineapple slushies.

"I WILL!" I shouted back as Mike shut the door of the house behind me.

"Get in the car." Mike commanded.

"Yes, sir." I replied sarcastically as I slid in trough the right door and Kari sat down beside me, first she gave the pillow a weird look. After looking at it myself I realized why she was giving it a weird look. The pillow and blanket both had a carpet feel to them and they were hard as could be!

"I can't use this. Guess I just won't be able to nap. Oh well." Kari smiled. Even when things don't turn out as she planned she still smiles as if nothing is wrong.

"Or you could prop your head up against me chest. I know it's not the best, but it has to be better than that pillow. You can also cover up in my shirt." I said taking off my shirt. This time is was Kari's time to gawk. I don't want to be cocky or anything, but me going to the gym a few times a week put me in a pretty good condition.

"Thanks." Kari said gently as she slowly, as if unsure, put her head onto my chest and I covered her with my shirt to the best of it's ability.

Just holding her, having her in my arms, it's so... so...

'Refreshing? Touching? Loving? Wonderful? Meant to be? Right?'

"Leave me alone!" I hissed at my conscious. Thank god Kari fell asleep instantly. Maybe I should take a little nap myself.

...later on...

I awoke to find out that I had a slight arousal down in my pants. I looked down to notice that Kari's head has slipped off my chest and made it's way down to my lap. Her head was right on top of my dick too! This is torture! I can't take much more. Whatever I do, I must not moan. I must not moan. I can not moan. I must not moan.

"TK? Are we there?" Kari mumbled obviously waking up.

"I'm not sure. I just woke up myself." I answered honestly, halfway wanting her to get off me and then halfway wanting her to stay there.

'Thought I would warn you and let you know that not only are aroused with her awake now, but you are blushing you idiot! God.. what would you do without me?'

"I'm blushing?" I questioned.

"You are?" Kari got off me to check. "Why are you blushing TK?" There's nothing to be embarrassed about that I know of. It's just us to friends since we were four, who are kind of dating, sitting alone in the back of a car and the closest thing to other people is behind this glass that they can't see us through." Kari tried to explain. If only she knew why I was blushing...

((I wrote a really long 11 page chapter on the date and accident.. but I and my stupid ass self copied the file and decided not to save the changes.. turned out it only copied this much... I really don't have the heart to write it all over again. Sorry. This crappy chapter is it, unless you perfer me skipping this chapter all together. I'll try and vaguly do it again though.))

We left Mike or wether Mike left us. We went in. We acted like we were married and put on a show for the guy who seated us. We got a table next to a giant glass window, dance floor, and waterall. We ordered. Instead of getting our food Kari thought she saw Catherine. I cursed my bad luck. Catherine made me make out with her. Kari and her got into argument. Catherine pushed her out the window into the pond out front. They fought for a long time. Someone called an abulance. Catherine is really beat up and can't talk, and Kari is unconcious. I finally realized I loved Kari. I got in the abulance with her as it made it's way to the hospital. One of Catherine's waitress friends that took our order rode with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- I know that last paragraph sucked ass, but deal with it. I MAY write it out a little more detailed later on, but right now I'm a little to pissed off at myself for being such a dumbass to do such. I spent so fucking long on this chapter. 11 PAGES! I normally do like five! GRRRR! I hate my motherfucking self for not thinking about what the hell I was doing what I was doing it! Well yeah whatever.. sorry you didn't get to read the date, but I'm seriously to pissed off to rewrite it right now. Remember I MIGHT redo it later on. Review or don't, I don't give a fuck right now.


	28. Hospital

Married

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I'm really glad you guys don't blame me. I kind of feel silly looking back on it. It REALLY sucked at the time though. I swear I will go back and edit it one day when I have time!

POV- TK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did I really think what I think I thought? Maybe I thought wrong. No, I'm sure. I am in love with Ms. Kari Kamiya. I may have even loved her this whole time. That would explain why I felt so broken when she decided to date Davis. If only I wouldn't of been so stupid back then, maybe we could already be married and have a baby. A baby? Snap out of it TK! You have two other wonderful girls back at your house waiting for you. You can't think about having a baby with Kari!

"You get to come home today!" Renatta, Kari's main nurse came in the room and exclaimed.

"That's good." Kari smiled as Renatta left the room. "I'm sorry for ruining the end of our date TK..."

"Kari! Don't even think like that! You didn't ruin anything! Catherine is the one who ruined it by being a "slutty ass bitch" as I remember you calling her before the fihgt." I said as Kari giggled.

Sora and Mimi had been notified about Kari, but had no way to get here. Tai had just left to go get her some food because the hospitals sucked. Her parents couldn't make it because they were on a business trip in Arabia. Matt was back at the house trying to comfort the girls. So it was just Kari and I right now. Should I tell her how I feel?

"What are you thinking about?" Kari asked tilting her head so she could see me sitting on the floor better.

"Just how much I care about you and how I never want you to get in a fight over me again!" I said as she laughed again.

"That was only the second time... besides the other time was all the way back in our freshman year!" Kari said defending herself. "Besides it's not like you haven't beat the crap out fo some guy for me before."

"Yeah... Kari, I've been thinking and I've got something to tell you... kind of important." I said stractching the back of my neck with my right hand.

"Yes, TK?" Kari asked looking confused.

"You have been my best friend for so long, but I've been starting to realize that-" I stopped as Tai came into the room.

"Foods here." Tai said with a goofy grin.

"Yay! I'm sick of this hospital food. What were you saying TK?" Kari asked a bit to late for me to have the courage to go on.

"Oh, nothing."

"Ok."

"I didn't know what to get you since you were asleep when I left, so I got you a number five." Tai said handing it to me.

"Cool, thanks Tai."

"Just don't go and let anything else happen to my little sister, or I'll have your neck." Tai said kidding or serious, I can't tell. I don't think I want to know anyway.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Renatta asked coming back in as we started eating.

"Yeah." Kari replied.

"Do you have someone to drive you home?" Renatta asked.

"I'm taking her." Tai answered for her.

"Ok. I'll go get the release forms and you will be out in under an hour." Renatta said going off the the desk to get Kari's release forms so she could leave this place after two days.

"Am I going straight back or are you taking us somehwere first?" Kari asked her older brother who was smiling like he was up to something.

"Well, I decided that since your date got interrupted I would be the loving brother that I am and take you two to a movie." Tai said.

"Cool!" Kari and I said at the same time as if we were little kids again. Hey, I don't care how young I sound. The movies is an awesome place to go on a date!

"No need to thank me." Tai said.

We sat there and all talked about the first time we went to the Digital World and how much stuff we had to go through. Before we knew it Renatta was already there with the release forms and Tai had driven us to the theater.

"You aren't going to sit with us are you? Because I remember when I was still with Davis you wouldn't ever leave us alone." Kari asked Tai as we stood in line for tickets.

"No. I trust TK. I trsusted Davis, until you two started dated. Then I noticed something about him just wasn't the same. Like the Davis back in the days would of been great, not this new monster like Davis. Hey, why bring up the past? You have TK now!" Tai said as he bought TK and I tickets to Titanic, which had been redone. Then Tai went and bought himself a ticket to Click, the new Adam Sandler movie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Wow, this fic isn't as good as it used to be, is it? I think I've lost my touch! Or the fact I didn't have any music to listen to when I wrote this. Anyway, review please and let me know what you think of this story compaired to like two chapters ago. Ever since that last chapter... it's just not the same. It's weird. I just had to update now or I never would be able to. My advanced Algebra 1 class with all my other classes have me working a lot right now.


	29. The reading of letters and fighting

Married

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I know it's been awhile, but I really don't know what to put in here anymore. I've got writers block again if you would call it that. If I don't have an idea soon I'm going to have to finish this fic sooner than I thought. This chapter will also be irrelevant to the plot. I just feel so bad for not updating I had to throw something together.

POV- third person

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three remaining girls and TK were randomly sitting on a couch reading some letters from their friends and family complaining about how much they miss them. Some of the letters were even from people they didn't know arguing how they should leave or how glad they are that they have made it this long.

"Well, I'm finally done with my letters." Sora said putting her letters in a neat pile on the table.

"Lucky!" Kari exclaimed.

"I know! I've still got a lot!" TK complained.

"Same here." Mimi commented.

"I guess I'm going to go take a shower then. There is no telling if Mike has anything planned for today or not. That guy always just randomly appears." Sora stated.

"Hey guys!" Mike greeted coming in the door.

"Like that." Sora mumbled.

"What do we have to do today, Mike?" Kari asked.

"I just came with more letters." Mike answered. "Ten more for Mimi, Thirteen more for Kari, Twenty-three more for TK, and then one more for Sora." Mike said passing out the letters to everyone in the room.

"Let's see. Mom, ex-boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, Dad, ex-boyfriend, best friend, boss, ex-boyfriend, Tai, and ex-boyfriend." Mimi said seeing who had sent her the new letters.

"Well I've got friend, mom, Davis, Tai, Izzy, Davis, Mom, Matt, Joe, Davis, Tai, friend, and my high school principal?" Kari read aloud.

"Catherine, Matt, Tori, Suzie, ex-girlfriend, Davis, Asha, Patamon/Gennai writing for him, Ellie, Jeri, Izzy, Caroline, Tai, Yolei, Stephanie, Mom, neighbor, Zoe, Mike, ex-girlfriend, Dad, Jasmine,  
and Mr. Tachikawa. Shit! Mimi! Why is your dad sending me something?"

"I don't know. Read the letter!" Mimi laughed.

"I'd rather save that for last." TK replied.

"My one letter is from Yolei." Sora stated monotone.

"I'm sorry Sor, I'd e-mail you, yet as you see I am still here with you." Mimi laughed.

"It's ok. I just figured Tai would at least e-mail me." Sora responded.

"Well he could be mad at you." Mimi stated.

"What? Why?" Sora asked.

"You are in a competition to marry his best friends little brother." Kari pointed out.

"Yeah." Mimi agreed.

"KARI! MIMI! You're supposed to be my friends!" Sora shouted.

"I think I'll leave you three alone..." TK said as he ran off into his room and locked the door behind him.

"What now?" Kari asked.

"Sharpie fight!" Mimi yelled getting out a hot pink sharpie from her purse and went after Kari first who was right beside her.

"Hey! No fair!" Kari said jumping up and going to the coffee table and grabbing the green sharpie. Then Kari decided to get Mimi back. Mimi ducked and Kari got Sora right on the forehead.

"What did I do?" Sora whined as she went off into the kitchen looking for a sharpie.

"Oh, Sora!" Mimi and Kari simultaneously grinned an evil grin and slowly approached her.

"AHHHH! I'M DONE FOR!" Sora screamed. "Or am I?" Sora then reached into the door and to her luck was a yellow sharpie.

"I'm joining!" TK grinned bursting out of his room with a black sharpie in one hand and a silver in the other.

They all fought for a good twenty something minutes. There wasn't a thing of visible skin on poor Mimi. Kari was lucky enough to not get any on her left cheek. TK and Sora were only with a little covered in sharpie. They had left the battle early. Sora stormed off into her room and TK locked himself in the closet.

"Um..." Mike said coming in very slowly after looking around at the sharpie of a mess.

"Oh, Mike!" Mimi and Kari grinned evilly and cornered him.

"I have to tell you about something major happening soon!" Mike whimpered as he sunk into defeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- What does Mike have to tell them? You have to wait! Ha! Cliffhanger! As sucky as it is... Please review! I've almost got 400 reviews! Do you know how happy that makes me? My goal was 100! I've done that times 4! THANK YOU GUYS! 


	30. Sora's Private Date

Married

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon, get over it.

Princessstphanie- I totally forgot about Sora's date! **SORRY GUYS! **Hope this makes up the lack of Sora. Again, I'm REALLY SORRY SORA FANS!

POV- Sora... who I do love no matter what you suspect, I just love Mimi more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" I shouted from the tops of my lungs.

You see, I was awoken to Davis in my room who was taking pictures of me sleeping. I'm not sure why yet. I will get the information though. That's just scary. I'm sleeping in booty shorts and a tank top. I do not want Davis to be in here taking pictures, or at all! He's such an ass! I wonder if he's done it to Mimi or Kari. TK maybe?

"Why the fuck are you taking pictures of me sleeping?" I asked outraged still.

"To sell on Ebay. Believe it or not, but some idiots out there will pay some big money for a couple of pictures of you and the others since you're so famous and all." Davis grinned his dumbass way of a grin.

"GIVE ME THE CAMERA NOW DAMNIT!" I shouted as I began to chase Davis around my room. The idiot finally got smart and opened my door. Thus, just making me chase him around the house now. I only came to a halt when I saw Mike there giving me a very weird look.

"Guess you don't want to go on your date then." Mike shrugged and started to walk off.

"WAIT NO! COME BACK!" I shouted after him.

"Yes?"

"How the hell did Davis get in here?" I asked.

"I hit the security guard with a baseball bat." Davis kept grinning.

"You haven't even asked about your date. Do you not want to go on it?" Mike asked.

"Date?" I asked clueless.

"With TK..."

"AH! I DO! I DO!" I yelled as Kari and TK walked in the room rubbing their eyes.

"Be quiet!" Kari demanded.

"YEAH!" TK agreed.

"TK your date with Sora is tonight, but I don't know if she really wants to go or not." Mike said as Sora gave him an evil glare.

"I DO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I'm a pretty pink princess living in my own little world. It has chocolate, icecream, and bunnies. Internet that is SUUUUPPPPPERRRRRRR fast. Never ending episodes of Inu, little kids as servants, oh how I wanna stay in it FOREVER! IT'S THE BEST WORLD EVER for a pretty pink princess... like me!"

"What was that?" Kari asked with a laugh.

"Some song Steph was singing when she was here. It was stuck in my head." Mimi shrugged it off.

...at Sora's date third person...

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sora cheered jumping out of then van.


	31. Flashbacks

Married

Disclaimer- I do not and shall not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for the lack of update recently! This chapter is a bit of a recap chapter for Mimi, Sora, and Kari. TK's recap chapter will be next. Yes, this is leading up to his decision. So, I hope you guys know how much I love you and your reviews and how much I'm really going to miss you when you are gone!

POV- third person… then it will change with the flashback.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, any ideas on what to do now?" Sora asked after Mimi began to blow her hair that was in her face away a couple hundred times.

"I don't know. I'm pretty beat after that pillow fight." Kari admitted.

"We can go swimming." Sora said.

"I'm to tired to go swimming! In fact I ground myself from doing any physical thing that involves movement for the rest of the day." Mimi finally stopped blowing her hair to look at Kari, who had just said that, as if she were a mad woman.

"It's only three in the afternoon though, Kari. What are you supposed to do for that long without moving?" Sora asked quizzically.

"I don't know. I'll think of stuff as I go." Kari answered.

"How about we take a nap?" Mimi suggested with a slight yawn.

"Sounds good." Kari and Sora agreed.

All three of them laid there for about fifteen minutes. All of them knew sleep was not one thing to come from laying down for a couple of hours. It would be memories of the times they had alone, together, with TK, and even with girls that had already left the house while living here and how much they would miss it once the whole thing was over. Yes, this time was for flashbacks. Both good… and bad.

…Sora's flashback…

"_I hope I'll find my true love by doing this." I said to myself as I looked down at the envelope I was about to put into my neighborhood mail box._

_Name- Sora Takenouchi_

_Hair-Shoulder length and it's auburn red_

_Eyes- I have new green colored contacts_

_Age- 28_

_Job- Lake Lanier Bell Hop_

_Main like in a guy- Romantic and likes to cook_

_Main turn off- If the ego is bigger than the hair, no way_

_I bet this guy will be a real jerk. What man in his right mind that wasn't just after some pussy would want twenty girls to come live with him. He will be marrying whoever he chooses though. I guess that's a plus side for him. He must have some kind of a heart._

…end of Sora's falshback…

I think I may of actually fallen in love. I'm not really all that sure though. I wonder what would of happened if I wouldn't of mailed it. I kind of miss my job also. To think I actually thought that TK was a jerk to begin with. Things sure have changed.

…Mimi's flashback…

_I'm going to get to go on a vacation from work! What fun this will be! I'm even getting paid while I'm away. When I get home I am so going shopping! I wonder what will happen if this guy does end up picking me and we get married. Who cares? I can always reject him. I'll probably get more publicity anyway._

_Name- Mimi Tachikawa_

_Hair- Light brown with pink highlights_

_Eyes- Chestnut brown_

_Age- 27_

_Job- Fashion Designer_

_Main like in a guy- Someone who understands my fashion_

_Main turn off- A person who hates the color pink_

_I wonder if it would be possible to go on a date with Michael. I'm pretty sure he lives in one of the apartments nearby. Then again, they probably have all the girls trapped inside the whole time like a pack of dogs or something weird like that. Do they seriously not trust us that much? Well, screw them too!_

…end of Mimi's flashback…

Did I really only come here at first to get away from my job? Publicity? Money? Shopping? Did I really use to be that superficial? How did my friends deal with me? I would of slapped myself. I actually even used to want to date Michael. Ew! He's so ugly in comparison to TK! Then again only a select few could top TK. He's pretty fly for a white guy. I just still can't get over what a bitch I used to be! Is it possible to slap yourself? I will later. I'd rather not wake up Sora or Kari.

…Kari's flashback…

_Why am I even doing this? I shouldn't. I shouldn't take the spot of someone who may actually fall in love. I don't even really believe in love anymore. Not after the whole Davis thing. Why did I even sign up? Oh yeah, Matt somehow convinced me. It's so hard to resist him. He's so much like another older brother it's not even funny. I remember back in the day before Davis, before life really got hard. Matt, Tai, myself, and TK would all hang out and we would have the best time ever. TK…_

_Name- Kari Kamiya_

_Hair- Short light brown_

_Eyes- Brown_

_Age- 24_

_Job- Kindergarden Teacher_

_Main like in a guy- Someone I feel I can trust_

_Main turn off- A real jerk_

_I wonder how TK's life is going. He's probably got a beautiful wife and a couple of kids by now. God, I haven't talked to him in forever! I've got to stop thinking about him though. _

…end of Kari's flashback…

I've really got to thank Matt. I mean REALLY thank him. I'll go call him as soon as Mimi and Sora wake up. I'd feel really guilty if I awoke the both of them. They truly are my friends. If any of the other girls would of made it instead of those two, some kind of a cat fight would be going on. Not to mention that the drama would be tripled if not more.

…Sora flashback…

_"Whatever you say. Now Sora truth or dare?" _

_"Truth with you." _

_"Would you ever kiss another girl?" Suzie grinned mischievously. _

_"Yes. But only one and only if it were necessary."_

…end of Sora's flashback…

That was one messed up truth or dare game now that I think of it. Yeah, nobody seriously at all needs to know I'd kiss Mimi. Mimi would probably freak out herself. Hell, the idea even scares me some. I'm so glad Suzie is gone though. The days here wouldn't of been as fun with her bitchyness supreme ruining it for us.

…Mimi flashback…

_"Let's play truth or dare!" I grinned. _

_"Ok." Kari agreed. _

_"No way!" TK rebelled. _

_"It's all the girls against you TK. So the majority has it." Sora smiled as they all got into a circle and put TK in the middle between me and not much to their liking Kari. _

_"Who should start?" Sora asked. _

_"TK can!" Suzie shouted. _

_"Ok then, Mimi truth or dare." _

_"Truth." _

_"A few years back, before you moved to America, would you of ever considered marrying me?" _

_"Honestly, no." I admitted._

…end of Mimi's flashback…

Isn't that the truth? I even a couple of weeks ago would of never even considered dating him, let alone be fighting to marrying him with my two best friends. It's so ironic how things turn out. I'm glad I'm here though. I'd probably still be a superficial brat out shopping somewhere like American Eagle, Aeropostal, Hollister, or Finish Line. I'd like to go to a Old Navy now though.

…Kari's flashback…

_"Kari truth or dare?" _

_"Dare, I think." I hesitated not knowing which to pick. _

_"I dare you to french kiss Teeks for at least 10 minutes." Sora did a huge grin, bigger than ever seen on her face before. _

_"Wh...wha...bu...but...um...ok." I rushed on the ok part and turned towards TK who was blushing just like her as I put my lips on his. _

_Sora got out a timer and said we looked so cute there kissing. Just like in a story or movie. The two feuding kissing like there was no tomorrow like it came natural instead of from a dare. It was on the third minute before we took a first quick breath and smiled at each other. Then it seemed to increase in passion. By the sixth minute I had my hand in TK's hair that was about the same length as back in season 2. _

_TK had his hands around my waist and I put one arm around half of his neck seeing as how the other was still in his ruffled up hair. Suzie sat there in disgust and the others just watched. We only had two minutes left now and we knew we would have to never kiss again until a date when the others weren't around and if we have to keep up the act of hating each other it might be forgotten again so we would enjoy the last minute now. _

_"Time." Sora called out. _

_We pulled apart quickly to keep up the act. _

_"That was so disgusting!" I shouted. _

_"It was freaking gross!" TK shouted too._

…end of flashback…

What if we would of sat in a different order? What if I would of never kissed him that afternoon? Would I be here now? Would I care for him this way? Would it of been better? That was hand down the best kiss I've ever had though. He's such a damn professional at it! I wish I could kiss him again. With even more passion maybe. If that's even possible.

"I guess they are all asleep. I'll tell them the news later." A very hot blonde walked into the room with his flip phone in hand.

"I'm not asleep." Sora and I stat up quickly and said in union.

"Oh. Let's go into the dining room then so we do not disturb Mimi." TK said as I looked over at Mimi who had actually fallen asleep this time unlike Sora and I had done.

We followed TK as he got off his cell phone into our dining room that we rarely even ate in. We normally just ate in the living room together. I was about to excuse myself to go take a bathroom break, but before doing so TK's face turned very serious. "Time is running out shortly."

"What?" Sora asked when he dropped the conversation with just that.

"I've really got to pee…" I darted into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me not even caring if I woke up Mimi who was asleep very near by or not. I had to pee damnit!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Just to make up for the long ass time I made you wait, I'm already working on the next chapter. Please yell at me. If you do so.. It may motivate me to work on it even more.


	32. Affair

Married

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I wonder if any of you will want to kill me for this chapter. Who knows. At least I updated faster this time. Right? About two or three months faster. Are you proud? I will be updating once every month from now on until summer or the fic is completed. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter though. I want to know who who think will go through with it all.

POV- Mimi at first

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist seductively. Very seductive. I couldn't help but to lean back onto his well nice toned chest. I rested my head and began to nuzzle him as he was doing to me also. He then twirled me around so I could look into his gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. His eyes have always made me feel like I was about to melt if I didn't look away. Somehow I never did though. My main weakness has always been his smile. That's how he caught me off guard. He smiled and I couldn't help but to be lured into his trance. So hypnotic, so sexy, so radiant, so loving. He put his lips to mine, never breaking eye contact. He slipped his hand around to my ass and gave it a tight squeeze. Obviously I had to gasp which brought him even more pleasure. He invited his tongue into my mouth and it seriously felt like a little piece of heaven. There is nothing I'd rather be doing right now than standing here making out with this totally attractive guy. Unfortunately all good things come to an end eventually. He broke our kiss. I need air pretty soon though anyway.

"My room or yours?"

"Yours." I said as I greedily went back after his tongue as soon as I took a few breaths of air.

"Style?"

"Kinky."

"You know just how I think." Matt grinned.

…at the same time Sora's pov…

"I-I-I- don't know if I can do this." I said looking away tears forming in my eyes. He just stood there and held me tight and then I felt as if nothing would ever be able to hurt me while near him. As if his soul job was to protect me.

He began to nibble at my ear. "Cheer up. I don't like seeing you sad."

I couldn't help it as a small moan emerged from my mouth. That felt so good. He took this as his opportunity to gently push me on my bed and crawl on top of me. His forearms were keeping him held steadily above me as he kissed me with so much emotion. I'm not sure what emotion it is though. Could it be lust? Does Tai Kamiya actually want me in bed? He broke the kiss. I guess he doesn't want me after all.

"I know this is kind of sudden Sora, but I'm ready to be a father and raise a family." Tai said lightly as he brushed his hand on my cheek moving a few stray stands of hair that were in the way.

"That's great. I'm proud of you Tai." I smiled weakly.

"I want you to be the mother." Tai whispered into my ear.

…at the same time Kari pov…

"I'm so sorry. You have no clue how much I miss you and how much I've changed and am still willing to change if it means even just the slightest chance of having you back as my own again. How about it?" Davis was practically on his knees at the foot of my bed.

"Davis… I don't know what to say." I said before breaking into tears. What about TK? I love him, don't I? I don't even know if he loves me back though. Here's Davis willing to be anything I want him to be.

"Don't say anything." Davis said as he crawled into my bed with me and kissed away my tears. "I understand. I need you to show me how you feel though." Davis said as my blurred eyes happened to travel down to the bulge in his pants. My eyes grew wide in shock. I'm not even attractive! It's not possible for me to do that to a guy. Not at all. "Kari, I need you." I just opened my mouth in shock and while in my state of shock he managed to put my hand on that same bulge that seemed to increase in size even more! What the fuck? Hey… what's this feeling? I've only felt this once before. I can't seem to remember when though. Oh well, it must of not been important or something. I am not some common whore though. "I'm sorry if this shocks you. I just want you to know how I feel."

…in the kitchen Mike pov…

"What a shame." I shook my head back and forth looking into the three monitors going on where all three of them were being tested.

"I don't like the idea as much anymore." TK sulked.

"Hey, at least now you'll know who would cheat on you and who wouldn't." I pointed out to him.

"So? We still didn't need to drag Davis, Tai, and Matt into this."

"We both know very damn well if we wanted some truth out of these girls we would have to use the guys they are weak against. Mimi and Matt have always been off and on throughout their lives, Sora has always had a weak spot for Tai, and Davis was more than happy to do this for Kari."

I know very fucking well that TK doesn't want to watch any of them cheat on him. That is one of the reasons I must make him do it though. Maybe seeing them do this will make him realize who he cares the most about. Whichever affair brings the most pain to him. I wonder if any of them will give up the chance to be with a guy they want? Hell, if I got a chance to be with any girl as hot as any of TK's remaining contenders I would so fuck them in a heartbeat.

…two hours later third person…

"Hey TK, what are ya doin?" Mimi sashayed into the kitchen where TK was making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"What's it look like? I'm making a sandwich." TK said simply as he put the jelly back into the refrigerator and walked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Davis walked into the room.

"Dunno."

"Idiots." Mike mumbled under his breath as he kept his eyes on the newspaper that was covering his face from the two others in the kitchen. It surprised him all to well on how easy it was to do this.

"I seriously don't get it! Why is he being a jerk to me!?" Mimi whined.

"Maybe if you didn't cheat on him with his own brother he wouldn't be." Mike mumbled yet again, still not loud enough to be heard by the two dumb asses though.

"I don't know. He was being a bastard to me also when I came across him when I was walking out of Kari's bedroom and he came out of the bathroom across the hall.

"Maybe he's just having an off day." Mimi suggested while putting one finger in the air trying to prove how smart her theory was. She was no genius though. Good thing she was loaded, or else she would be screwed and it wouldn't be by Matt either.

"You're probably right." Davis agreed.

"Wait, he was never nice to you was he?"

"OH YEAH!" Davis began to laugh so hard that he fell on the floor and banged his head on a chair that was overturned. It was TK who had done this of course, but Davis was an idiot. A true one of a kind, idiot.

It was just at that very moment that Matt had walked into the kitchen with Mimi, Mike, and Davis playing a Gameboy Advance SP. "I want to eat something, but I'm in a spot where I can't save. Mimi," Matt gave her a puppy dog face, "will you make me some tacos?"

"What the fuck?" Davis asked giving him a weird look. "What are you playing that is so important that you can't stop to make food?" Davis was utterly and completely bamboozled.

"I'm playing Pokemon Fire Red Version. I'm about to beat this gym leader. Please? I'm really hungry!" Matt pleaded at Mimi who just sighed and banged her head on the counter that was near her. Sure she wanted to be able to cook for him, but she couldn't cook. She knew this. Mimi has never been able to cook and never will be capable of it. Some things are just meant to not be and Mimi not being able to cook was one of them. "Either of you ever played pokemon?"

"I do." Davis announced boldly. "I'm playing the Leaf Green Version right now in fact. I even brought it with me."

"Who and what level are your main Pokemon?" Matt asked. Davis shrugged as he ran off to get his Gameboy Advance SP. "Well?" Matt tapped his foot impatiently. He had just beaten Erika and now wanted to compare Pokemon with Davis.

"My Pikachu is level 35 and I named it Jessica Simpson. My Beedrill is level 28 and I named it Tai. My Charizard is on level 43 and I named him Davis Jr. he is my strongest. My Butterfree is on level 39 and its name is Yolei. My Raticate is on level 36 and I named it after you. Then my sixth Pokemon I carry around is my Clefairy who is on level 33 and I named it after Mimi. Pretty cool are they not?" Davis swelled with pride. "I've already gotten five gym badges too!" Mimi got bored after realizing the two boys would not stop talking about Pokemon anytime soon and left the room without so much as a goodbye. "Who many badges do you have Matt?" Davis asked as neither realized Mimi's departure.

"I just got my fourth one. I mostly just play on airplanes and when I'm extremely bored though. Right now there was just nothing to do so I decided I would at least get out of Celadon City. I'm not sure, but I think I have to figure out how to get to Cinnabar Island now." Matt said to a nodding Davis.

"Hell no! You don't even have the Surf HM yet! You got to go back to Lavender then make your way to Fuchsia and beat Koga!" Davis practically flinched at Matt's lack of knowledge to the game that he had been playing for so very long.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than play a children's game?" Mike asked as he sat his newspaper down next to his coffee and toast. If anything, that was more of a bother to him.

"Shut up. Come on Matt, we can go into the living room and play the game together." Davis glared as he and Matt walked out of the room. Mike gave them a blank look before returning back to his newspaper.

"It's guys like those two who give all men a bad childish reputation." Mike mumbled to himself as he took a long sip of his coffee and bit into his toast which was slowly growing colder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- I'm so sorry! This is just a short filler chapter. I needed to put it though to lead up to something. Please forgive me! At least I updated a lot faster right? I won't be able to do much writing at all until summer though so.. Yeah… I'm sorry it's taken this long for me to finish the fic! Hm.. I'm going to estimate seven complaints about the whole affair things. I bet you liked that quick update, didn't you? The truth is I finished this chapter on January 21, 2007. I will not post it until February though. Only because I said that I will update it once a month. So sorry guys. Maybe I'll post this around Valentines Day for a present to you guys. Review please!


	33. Breaking down and losing it

Married

Disclaimer- I do not and shall not ever own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- Here's the March chapter I promised all of you. I'll write the day I actually finished this chapter at the bottom of the chapter. I started working on it February 4 though. It seriously takes me this long to write a chapter! I'm glad all of you took it ok with all the stuff last chapter. Thanks guys! I'd be lost without you. I'd probably even update even less!

POV- third person

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was the next day after all the drama. It was a beautiful day, raining slightly with dark clouds everywhere. Just this morning it had been sunny with birds chirping everywhere. The birds flew away when the clouds and rain came though. Just like the girls happiness faded away. They were awoken by their TV's that had turned on automatically. Their televisions showed them a tape that told them to stay in their rooms and do not leave for any circumstances. Someone would be coming into their rooms shortly to make sure they don't leave just in case. TK had told them he knows what they did and he would be coming around to see them all one by one.

Mimi was sitting in her room, lights still off. She didn't even dare moving from her bed. She just sat there and pulled at her hair, hit her pillow, and worried. She was wondering how much TK knew and what he was going to be doing about it. Truth is she really did like TK, but there was just something about Matt that was irresistible. Which kind of sucks for her considering they are brothers and all. When it came right down to it, she couldn't even see herself getting married to begin with. She figured what did it matter who I marry? As long as they are nice, hot, and can stand with her work hours being random like they were. Mike was sent in to her room to make sure she did not leave before TK could talk to her.

Sora was also still in her room, but not on her bed. Sora decided she would rather sit on a stool and stare out her bedroom window at the light rain. Rain always was so calming. She needed that rain more than anything for today's events. All she wanted to do at the moment, however, was to think about what Tai had said to her last night about becoming the mother of his children. Sora always did love kids. She was in this show for TK though, not Tai. TK is not Tai. Tai is not TK. She had to keep repeating to herself. Matt was the one sent into her room to make sure she couldn't leave.

Kari, who was doubled over crying into her pillow, was being messaged gently on the back by her brother who had got sent in there to make sure she wouldn't leave. She knew very damn well what she did was wrong and deserved no less than him hating her. She really felt bad for her actions though. If her cheating on him wasn't bad enough, what she did while cheating on him was. Tai gave many attempts in soothing his little sister, but failed miserably. Sometimes girls just need to cry things out when all hope seems lost. Hope. That's what her bracelet said on her first night here. Ironic that the bracelet was stuffed in a drawer under a lot of stuff, including a picture of her, Tai, Ken, Davis, and Sora.

TK was pacing around in the living room trying to clear his head. He didn't want to be to rash. Who the hell was he trying to kid? He knew he felt like blowing up! Davis was sitting in a chair watching the fuming blonde. Davis was also trying his best not to laugh his ass off.

'_I was just sitting here minding my own business, when TK comes storming in here and starting to pace around like a madman!' _Davis thought to himself with a small smile stretching across his face involuntarily. _'Poor guy though. Takes guts to do something like he did. I mean I know if I had three women living with me that wanted to marry me, I sure as hell wouldn't test them to see if they'd sleep with another man. Especially ones I knew they were weak against!'_

'_I can do this. I can do this. All I have to do is go and confront them all one by one on what they did. It won't be hard. I can do this. I even have Mike, Tai, and Matt watching over them to make sure they can't leave. I'll do it now.' _TK now thought as he went walking in the direction of Sora's room. He supposed she would be the easiest one to get out of the way.

He went straight up to the door and as soon as he was about to open it he began to think, "FUCK! I can't do this! How do I do this? I need a better plan of action!" _I know what I can do…_

…

"Attention, attention! I have a new idea!" TK's face appeared onto the television screen once again. "Due to certain things that can not be discussed right now, we all need to meet in the living room. I have decided to speak to you all at once and together. Any failure to show up and you can just go ahead and get out of my house. Be in there in five minutes."

…

"Little harsh, don't you think?" Davis asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" TK was amazed he would even ask such a dumb thing.

"I mean yeah they all cheated on you, but don't you deserve it?" As soon as those final words came out of his mouth, TK already had him up against a wall. "Calm down. What I meant is, you wanted us to try and make them sleep with us, and they did. It's a thing called karma. What comes around, goes around?"

"TK! Let him go!" Matt has ran into the room at the right time. TK has began to shake Davis. Lucky for him Matt was the strongest out of the two blonde brothers.

"He said I DESERVED this! NO ONE _DESERVES _having the one they love most sleep with someone else! Someone you TRUSTED! Someone you would hope would have the curtsey to at least stop once it was obvious whether or not she would sleep with them. But NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He had to go and make her scream out his name. Something she's supposed to do for me. Only me. I AM the one who is supposed to bring her pleasure, not HIM!" TK now had tears of hate, jealousy, heartbreak, and love all mixed streaming down his face.

"Is this a bad time? I can take them back.." Mike said quietly, not wanting to get in the way or ruin anything important.

"What's it matter? Let them see what they did to me. Let them see the pain that they brought, the sorrow. Let them come and watch me make a fool of myself. Yes, yes, LET HER SEE WHAT SHE DID TO ME!" TK was acting more like a madman than a young adult. With good reason though.

"TK…" Mimi, Kari, and Sora said softly in union afraid to come any closer or to seperate.

"Are you happy? Are you fucking happy? You got your revenge!" TK said in a loud unruly manner.

"What is he talking about, I'm scared." Mimi said about to cry.

"He couldn't possibly be meaning what I think he is. Can he?" Kari asked herself out loud.

"I have the best idea in the world. How about we go outside and do the eliminations! Yes, I'll tell you who I want to marry. Not that it matters. She obviously wants someone else!"

"TK, I think you need to go in your room and cool down." Mike advised as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cool down? I don't think I need to cool down. I think I need to let that whore know what she can do to me. How she's got the power to break me."

"TK, look I'm sorry." Sora apologized as she stammered near him.

"Save it. I didn't ever want to marry you anyway. Now go have fun with Tai. Hey, maybe you will even end up pregnant so you can get a head start on that family he wants." TK smirked.

"What?" Sora said in disbelief. "TK, do you really mean that? You were playing me from the very start? You had no intention in marrying me?"

"I admit I thought you could have been an option to begin with, but then I realized things would not just work for us. I kept you around because you are way more tolerable than those other bitches that were here. I thought at least you would be loyal." TK said the last part with a spat.

"TK, please go lay down. This isn't how the show is supposed to end. You aren't supposed to make your decision now!" Mike reasoned.

"Fine, I'll leave for now. May as well go post your little affairs on the internet. People pay for that kind of footage you know." TK said harshly walking off and then slamming his bedroom door.

"Fuck him!" Mimi said with disgust. "He puts me on the internet and I'll sue!"

"It is against the law I guess." Kari sighed.

"You guess? What the hell? Aren't you mad?"

"We do kind of deserve it."

"Snap out of it Kari, where is your self dignity?"

"I think I'm going to go and try to cheer him up." Matt said quietly as he left to try to comfort his little brother. His brother who probably needed him more now than he has in awhile.

"This is just all to much for one day." Davis sighed and slid down the wall to sit down. "Who's up for some Chinese?" Kari sent a death glare his way. "Mexican? Italian?"

"Davis, this isn't funny. It's not a time to kid around. Can you not see the pain poor TK is in?" Sora asked the bushy haired brown head that was younger than the other one. Tai wasn't even in the room. Where could he of been at? No place other than the arcade. That goof. "You're stupider than a fish!"

"Ah! So you want seafood? Why didn't ya say so!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I know it's not great. I had terrible writers block, but I had to come up with an ending to this chapter somehow and soon if I wanted to keep up my updating once a month at least thing. Don't kill me please, but I'm thinking TK may make his decision in the April chapter. If not, the May chapter for sure. Him making his decision won't go at all how I had planned in the beginning of this fic. Oh well things change, right? Him picking won't be the last chapter either. This fic is really nearing an end though. Oh and sorry that I suck at writing dramatic scenes. I finished this chapter March 18th. Review please... and don't be to mad at me. I love you guys!


	34. Alternate ending

Married

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie**- There will be an official ending**. This is the **alternate **ending though. I thought it'd be more fun to write. The official ending won't be like this one, don't worry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was cloudy outside. Tension levels were still kind of high in the house. Kari was sitting on the floor gazing outside, longing for it to rain. Mimi and Sora were on the couch watching music videos and eating popcorn. TK was in his room pacing back and forth not knowing what to do still. He knew ultimately who he wanted to be with, but he couldn't bring himself to make her is wife after her scandal. Then again another girl kept coming into his head.

"This chick looks like such a slut!" Mimi said as one of Beyonce's music videos came on.

"She's so awesome though!" Sora argued.

"Ha! You wish!" Mimi laughed.

"I don't need to. She's way better than your idol

"I think I'm going to go outside now." Kari said silently as she got up off of the floor and opened the sliding glass door. She walked outside and sat down on the concrete sidewalk.

Another twenty minutes had passes. Kari still sat outside just gazing. Mimi and Sora stopped watching music videos and instead went and got on the internet to take quizzes together. Those two were now munching on a huge bowl of candy. TK finally decided he would go out of his room. He'd been in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"TK! Come look! We found a quiz on which character on Married would you marry if you were in TK's position! Isn't that the greatest?" Mimi exclaimed.

"You have to take it!" Sora got out of her chair and began to pull on TK's sleeve as he was putting his bowl and spoon in the sink for someone to clean later.

"How can a quiz determine someone's emotions?" TK asked.

"Well it can't exactly, but it would still be fun to see who you got, wouldn't it?" Sora tried to bargain.

"Considering I'm already experiencing it, I think I'll pass." TK shook Sora off of him. "Sora, Mimi, where is Kari? I haven't seen her today. Could it be she is still in her room?"

"Um…" Mimi thought as she put one finger on her chin that indicated she was trying as hard as she could while she looked up. "I remember she said something. I don't remember what though."

"Wasn't she going to go swimming?" Sora asked Mimi.

"Uh…. Maybe?"

"Why would she be swimming while it's raining?" TK asked as he pointed to the sliding glass doors.

"She hasn't always been the most normal girl you know." Sora pointed out as Mimi nodded.

"You two have been so absorbed in the computer and TV that you lost Kari?" TK asked dubiously.

"It's ok TK, I'm sure she's fine." Mimi now walked over to him. She wrapper her arms around his waist and made sure she held him close. She knew that would comfort him.

He decided to hug back, "I'm sure you are right."

"Will you take the quiz now?" Sora asked.

"I think I'm going to go see if I can find her anyway. Just in case." TK let go of Mimi and walked outside.

"You made him leave!" Sora accused.

"How? You were the one who bugged him about the quiz."

"Well if you wouldn't have been all over him!"

"So this is a case of jealousy because you know he won't pick you?" Mimi giggled a little as Sora blushed.

"Whatever." Sora turned her head.

"Awww don't be sad." Mimi smiled.

The next thing either of them knew Sora had forcedly pushed Mimi onto the couch and got on her hands and knees on top of her. Mimi smirked. She was cocky that way though. Sora slowly brought her head down, cupped Mimi's cheek with her hand and gave her a kiss.

…outside…

"What are you doing just sitting there?" TK asked Kari after he stood behind her for a minute.

"Wanting it to rain."

"Why's that?"

"The rain has always brought good luck to me. I know it doesn't make sense because rain normally brings bad luck, but somehow it has an opposite effect on me. You know?" Kari kept gazing up at the sky.

"That so? I've always found the rain somewhat calming myself."

"Why did you come out here?" TK looked at her. "You have Mimi and Sora in there. I'm the only one out here. Besides, from the looks of it, if you stay out here much to longer you're going to get pretty soaked and I'm pretty sure that shirt is dry clean only." Kari urged him to go in so she could be alone. Wasn't working out as she wanted it to though.

"I'll only go if you go."

Kari tilted her head upwards, "TK, looks like you're going in then."

…back inside…

"Well this is interesting…"

The moment TK and Kari walked back inside they took a look at the living room. The couch was a complete disaster. Not a cushion on it. Random objects that were sitting on the coffee table were strode across the floor. It looked as if a hurricane had struck it. TK had his hand on the phone, about to call the cops. It was at that exact moment that Mimi and Sora walked out of a bedroom with big smiles plastered on their faces.

"What the hell happened in here?" Kari asked still in a bit of amazement.

"Ohhh nothing."

"Well something would have had to happen for this place to look like it does." TK laughed.

"Ok. I'll spill. We brought out the vodka and had a party." Sora said.

"The fuck…"

"Yep." Mimi nodded.

"Party? Did someone say party?" At that moment a whole bunch of random people they didn't know appeared in the house.

"Hell yeah! Get some jams up in here!" A random guy named Derek shouted as he plugged his Ipod into the stereo.

"Where did all of you come from?" TK looking puzzled asked.

"You say the word party, we come." Two twin boys said simultaneously.

"And then they drag me along." A girl with brown hair sighed.

"Don't forget me." A tall guy with black hair said.

TK, Mimi, Kari, and Sora stood in the living room looking dumbstruck for a moment and listened into some bits of conversations.

"ROCK ON!" Three random guys shouted as they began to jump on the couch. "WHOO HOO!"

"Kowabunga duddeee!" Michelangelo yelled just before taking a bite of the pizza he brought.

"Chea."

"Totally."

"Feel the love."

"He was like so totally my man."

"Fo shizzle!"

"Daaannnng dog!"

"Yee haw!"

"The hair guy jacked up my hair."

"Haru-chan, would you like some cake?"

"You mean these fellows actually rub your head?"

"I never get any."

"Like my package?"

"I've got a perfect use of my transportation."

"I got Tasha something. It's really big. Hope she likes it. Then again, who wouldn't?"

"You want to take me down with you?"

"The sky is pretty cloudy today."

"I'll sell you this ring for twenty dollars."

"We're running out of freaking time."

"I think before Hank arrives, we have some stuff to work out."

"I can't forget. Just one more time. Please?"

"I'm ready!"

"Blue! Pink! No, wait, red!"

"You don't want her for a friend very long do you?"

"If she says that looks nice, it's when you get it for her."

"Baseball comes on at two."

"Charles has the flu."

"Rightio pops."

"Excuse me, can we get back to our day now? I was about to make these girls go get dresses so I can an-" TK was cut off by someone turning the music up louder.

"IT'S HOPELESS!" Mimi shouted into his ear.

"NU UH! WATCH THIS!" TK shouted back into her ear and ran into his room to get something.

"I'm sleepy." A little girl with blonde hair said to herself, but somehow loud enough to be heard over the music.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE! IF YOU REFUSE, COPS WILL BE CALLED!" TK stood on the kitchen counter with a megaphone.

"You party pooper." Tori, a former contestant, complained after the music was turned off.

"Why do you want us gone so bad?" A blonde guy asked.

"Well, not like it's any of your business, but I was going to purpose to a girl tonight." TK told him.

"Looks like we don't have to leave after all." A redheaded girl grinned.

"Why's that?"

"Not only do we like parties, we're suckers for sentimental stuff."

"Great. Now we got a huge audience to watch." TK smacked his forehead.

It was at that moment when Mimi had to lean over and whisper in his ear, "TK, have you forgotten everything we do end up being viewed by an audience. Well in certain rooms at certain times, but still. A lot of people were going to see it anyway."

"Damn. I'd forgotten. Well you girls go pick out dresses and I'll stay here with these…. What would you call them?"

"Freaks?"

"How about people?"

"Sentimental party lovers!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, them. Now shoo." TK made the three girls leave the room and go down the elevator to get dresses once again. For the very last time.

"So which one of them are you going to purpose to?" A blonde girl smacked her gum.

"I'm not for certain yet." TK replied.

"WHAT!" Almost the whole room shouted.

"Haven't you guys heard of that new hit TV show Married? He got twenty ladies to come live with him and he had to get rid of them until there were three left and then he had to marry one, no matter what." Someone explained to the entire crowd.

"Damn dog, you got lucky."

"Not as lucky as you think." TK grimaced having some not so wonderful flashbacks.

"You have all these girls here that want to become your wife. I call that lucky."

"For a few days I even thought I was going crazy because I was talking to myself." TK laughed remembering some of the weird looks he had received.

"Don't even try blaming you going crazy on those babes unless you are talking about in bed."

"Have you slept with any of them?"

"Yeah." TK blushed.

"Which one? The redhead?"

"Nope. Mimi." TK said as the guys clapped and the girls rolled their eyes.

"She must be a whore."

"I must be a what?!" A scowling Mimi yelled as she open the door.

"I thought you went to go pick a dress?" TK asked.

"Sora and I did that this morning so it's only Kari who needs to. We just had to go get them from the chair in the hallway that we had sat them on." Mimi placed a hand on her hip. "TK, do tell me now why that girl said I must be a whore!"

"You were the only one I've slept with." TK answered as Mimi did the innocent look.

"As soon as Kari gets out here we should go outside, right?" Sora asked wanting to just get the whole thing over with. It was obvious she was not the one his heart desired. Sora knew she had to still uphold a smile on her face to show how strong she was though.

"Yeah! We wanna see this! Love is a beautiful thing."

"He's right! Love is a wonderful thing."

"Right! We must not wait any longer than possible. Can someone go retrieve the Kari girl?"

"I will." Sora offered.

"Thanks Sor."

"Don't mention it."

Sora walked out of the room in search for her younger friend. TK went over and sat on his couch after making a guy who was asleep the whole time leave. It was obvious he didn't care about the proposal and TK really wanted to sit on it. Mimi didn't want to be surrounded by a lot of strangers so she followed a few minutes later. He ended up putting his hand on hers without noticing. Mimi took this of a sign of him wanting her to entwine their fingers. So she did just that.

"Did I miss something?" Sora asked as she returned with Kari, "I mean I know how open both of you can be and all, but holding hands? Then again that's not all that shocking considering you had sex. So never mind."

…twenty minutes later…

"Each of you know from personal experiences how much fun living here over this time. Ever since the times together as kids, or in Kari's case, teenagers we had just drifted away for different reasons. This competition has brought us back together. I couldn't of wished for anything better. It's a dream come true. I love all of you so much, just in different ways."

Everyone who was gathered around were tense and silent.

"The girl who I want to spend the rest of my life with is……" TK paused for a moment.

"On with it already you idiot!" The crowd shouted along with rounds of, "TK! Don't make us wait!"

At that moment a cat jumped up on the gazebo with them. "Yeah TK!"

"Holy shit! Did that cat just talk?" A stoned guy asked.

"Got a problem with it?"

"Since when do cats talk?" Different people in the audience were discussing this interesting event that just randomly happened. The cat decided to speak up again, "Kari, I know this isn't the best time. I just want you to know I'm pregnant!"

"You're what?!" Kari shouted.

"Can we get back to what's really important now?" Mimi interrupted their little shock fest.

"I still want to know how that cat can talk."

"I agree."

"I thought you people were all about parties and romance?" Sora asked.

"We were. Now we care about talking cats."

"Jeez." Sora laughed. "You people seem to have an interesting life style."

"We sure do!" One girl grinned.

"Mimi."

"What?" She asked.

"Can you tie my shoe?" Sora asked.

"Uh… sure." Mimi bent down and a shot was heard.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with-" TK was stopped when a bullet was shot right at his heart. It went right past where Mimi used to be before she went down to tie Sora's shoe. TK dropped down dead to the ground. The shot killed him instantly. The crowd gasped, Kari and Mimi were crying, and Sora was trying to figure out who shot him.

"HA TK! WHO GETS THE GIRLS NOW?!" Mike yelled as he got out of his car.

"What the fucking hell, dude?!"

"He always took these girls for granted. I never once did anything to them. He did! He tricked them! Did any of them ever have feelings for me? No! Want to know why? I'm the host! Nobody likes secondary characters. Everyone wants the star. What about the guy who makes the star even possible to be doing it?" Mike started to rant. He was unable to finish.

"We didn't even get to see who he picked. Fuck this! You're going down." The crowd started to beat up Mike.

"Clear!" At that moment one of the girls got out a knife from her pocket and slit Mike's throat. "Teach you to kill my love, bastard."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- So, it took me forever, but the alternate ending is done. I thought I'd write it before I actually wrote the ending chapter. I personally liked this idea better. Was this OOC or what??? Lol, the host turned evil from all the jealousy. Review please! Not sure when I'll post the actual ending. I know you guys are hating me right now wanting to know the actual ending. This one was just kind of a fun one just for me. I am the writer afterall. I should be able to write what I want. The real ending will maybe be out sometime in August.

I made a website that's got a lot of my fics, videos, and plenty more. The link is without the spaces http:// randomrokulover . tripod . com Hope you like the site. Sign the guestbook and tell me what you think about it.


	35. Official ending

Married!

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie**- **This is the **official **ending. You guys have been waiting on this forever haven't you? Two years or more? I may have one more alternate ending to depending on if you guys want it or not. Since you have the actual ending you probably don't though. Which is totally ok. I'm just going to miss this fic in a weird kind of way. Mostly because a lot of you just read this one fic of mine and none of the others and I'll going to miss you.

Announcement- Eatlolliesandbehappy asked permission to marry this fic and I granted it. So this fic is now a husband. Funny huh? Also, this chapter will seem like the other one at first, but I assure you it's not the same ending. I even changed parts of the beginning some.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was cloudy outside. Tension levels were still kind of high in the house. Kari was sitting on the floor gazing outside, longing for it to rain. Mimi and Sora were on the couch watching music videos and eating popcorn. TK was in his room pacing back and forth not knowing what to do still. He knew ultimately who he wanted to be with, but he couldn't bring himself to make her is wife after her scandal. He'd known he loved her for awhile now. He was just sad it took him this long to realize it. If only he would have known sooner he could have saved them all a lot of heartache and stuff.

"This chick looks like such a slut!" Mimi said as one of Beyonce's music videos came on.

"She's so awesome though!" Sora argued.

"Ha! You wish!" Mimi laughed.

"I don't need to. She's way better than your idol

"I think I'm going to go outside now." Kari said silently as she got up off of the floor and opened the sliding glass door. She walked outside and sat down on the concrete sidewalk.

Another twenty minutes had passes. Kari still sat outside just gazing. Mimi and Sora stopped watching music videos and instead went and got on the internet to take quizzes together. Those two were now munching on a huge bowl of candy. TK finally decided he would go out of his room. He'd been in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"How can a quiz determine someone's emotions?" TK asked as he glanced at the computer screen.

"Well it can't exactly, but it would still be fun to see what it thinks of you, wouldn't it?" Sora asked.

"Considering the makers of these things don't know me, no." TK shook his head. "Sora, Mimi, where is Kari? I haven't seen her today. Could it be she is still in her room?"

"Um…" Mimi thought as she put one finger on her chin that indicated she was trying as hard as she could while she looked up. "I remember she said something. I don't remember what though."

"Wasn't she going to go swimming?" Sora asked Mimi.

"Uh…. Maybe?"

"Why would she be swimming while it's raining?" TK asked as he pointed to the sliding glass doors.

"She hasn't always been the most normal girl you know." Sora pointed out as Mimi nodded.

"You two have been so absorbed in the computer that you lost Kari?" TK asked dubiously.

"It's ok TK, I'm sure she's fine." Mimi now walked over to him. She wrapper her arms around his waist and made sure she held him close. She knew that would comfort him.

He decided to hug back, "I'm sure you are right."

"Will you take the quiz now?" Sora asked.

"I think I'm going to go see if I can find her anyway. Just in case." TK let go of Mimi and walked outside.

"You made him leave!" Sora accused.

"How? You were the one who bugged him about the quiz."

"Well if you wouldn't have been all over him!"

"So this is a case of jealousy because you know he won't pick you?" Mimi giggled a little as Sora blushed.

"Whatever." Sora turned her head.

"Awww don't be sad." Mimi smiled. "I'll be sure to invite you to the wedding."

…outside…

"What are you doing just sitting there?" TK asked Kari after he stood behind her for a minute.

"Watching the rain."

"Why's that?"

"The rain has always comforts me." Kari kept gazing up at the sky.

"That so? I've always found the rain somewhat calming myself."

"Why did you come out here?" TK looked at her. "You have Mimi and Sora in there. I'm the only one out here. Besides, from the looks of it, if you stay out here much to longer you're going to get pretty soaked and I'm pretty sure that shirt is dry clean only." Kari urged him to go in so she could be alone. Wasn't working out as she wanted it to though. Deep down she wanted to just latch on to his shirt and cry while he held her and told her everything is fine. She knew better though. She always noticed those looks he gave Mimi. He never really did show much interest to herself of Sora.

"I'll go, but you're coming with me." TK slung Kari over his shoulder and brought her back inside.

…back inside…

"Don't you want to dry off?" Sora asked as she looked at a dripping wet Kari who was on TK's shoulder which was also dripping wet like the rest of his body.

"Not really." Kari answered as TK sat her down on the couch.

"There isn't really much of a point to since we all have to change soon anyway." TK yawned as he stretched his arms up and arched his back. He had not had a decent night of sleep for almost a complete night now and it was finally getting to him. "I think I'm going to go ahead and change now matter of fact. I think you girls should go ahead and pick out your dresses for tonight."

"We already did." Mimi grinned as Sora nodded. "I thought that while you two were gone we might as well go ahead and pick them so we wouldn't have to do it later."

"So I guess it's just me who needs to. I'll do it after I take a nice long, soothing, bubble bath." Kari moaned just thinking about it. The hot bubbly water, having the radio playing soft music, relaxation. It all sounded so good to her and she couldn't wait. "See you later."

"I think I'm going to go ahead and go now too." TK yawned yet again and he set off towards his bedroom.

"Just us now." Mimi said.

"Again." Sora sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Mimi asked her friend.

"Naruto Clash of Ninja?" Sora suggested.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Mimi teased. "Haku and I are undefeated."

"Well me and Rock Lee haven't lost to many fights ourselves." Sora said and Mimi looked as if she were about to explode from laughter any second now.

"ROCK LEE!?" Mimi was laughing so hard she was holding her sides.

"Shut up." Sora blushed.

…later on that day…

"TK! TK! Damn man! You need to wake up and hurry! The girls are outside waiting for you! Get up!" Mike shouted into my ear as I rolled over and mumbled.

"What?"

"You're late! You fell asleep!" Mike was still shaking me.

"Late for what?" I asked as I slowly sat up.

"Oh I don't know… choosing who you want to be with for the rest of your life?" Mike said with an up most sarcastic tone. "Even worse is that today's episode is being aired live! There's no telling what they could be saying right about now!"

"SHIT!"

I quickly brushed my hair well enough for a decent appearance and used the bathroom because I really needed to pee. The moment I got done peeing Mike and I ran down as fast as we could to the gazebo. Did I mention it was sill raining? No doubt I was soaking wet. How could I have fallen asleep on such an important day? Any day other than this day would have been good.

"You're late." Sora said as all three of them started to tap their feet.

"I'm sorry, I overslept!" I hid behind my two hands as if that'd protect me from their wrath.

"We have been standing here in the rain while you were sleeping?" Mimi asked not being able to believe the words that escaped my mouth.

"Well…yeah." I said still not letting my pathetic guard down.

"You'd better make it worth while then." Kari, Mimi, and Sora all said simultaneously as they stuck out their tongues.

"That's it? You aren't going to yell at me? No slapping?"

"Well we can if you want." Kari smiled.

"That's ok. Really."

"So, would you like to go on with it now?" Mike asked me as I stood their for a moment. Damnit! I knew I had forgotten to do something! I forgot to come up with a speech for the winner!

"Yes, yes I would." I lied through my teeth. I did not want to go on with it. I wanted to lay back down on my bed and come up with a prepared speech for this moment.

"Ok, I'll be waiting in the front yard with the limo that will be taking the two of you that don't win home. TK, I hope you make the right choice." Mike smiled.

"Oh don't worry. I think I know by now what my heart wants." I laughed after remembering some of the interesting conversations I'd had with myself.

"I sure hope so." Mike said as he turned and walked away.

"Ok." I took a very big deep breath. "First of all, I want all three of you two know that I've had a huge blast living in this house with you. We've had so much fun doing so many different things that it really kills me to know that it has to end. I'd love to just share this house with you all forever, but Mike won't let me. Believe me, I've asked." This caused a small laugh from the girls. "Though since I cannot I've got to say, goodbye Sora."

"I knew for a while now that it wasn't me whom your heart desired." Sora smiled weakly as she came forward.

"I'm sorry, Sor."

"No, it's ok. It's probably better this way." Sora walked away from me then.

…meanwhile at that very moment…

"WHOO HOO! YES! I LOVE YOU TEEKS!" Tai jumped off of the couch and threw his arm up into the air as he began to dance around the living room. He was very happy that TK had not chosen her. Now he had his own chance to marry the girl of HIS dreams.

"Tai hunny, are you ok?" Mrs. Kamiya asked her son.

"I've never felt better mom." Tai grinned.

"Maybe we should take you to the doctor."

…back with TK…

"Mimi, Kari, this has been a really hard decision for me. I want both of you to know that. Do you understand?" I asked with seriousness.

"Yes." Kari said and Mimi nodded with her.

"Ok. Kari, you've been my best friend since we first went to the Digital World. We could tell each other anything all the way up until high school when you left me and started being with Davis all the time. Somehow you've managed to come back and make me forget about it and we can act as if it never happened. It still did happen though. You were even in bed with him not to long ago."

"Mimi, we've had some pretty interesting moments while you lived here with me. We kissed because we thought the burglar was going to kill us, we had a most passionate date, and much more. Even before that when we were kids we were friends. Though never as close as we are now. You actually slept with my own brother a few nights ago. I do understand that he was your old high school flame though. At least you're over your pink obsession." I said putting a small joke at the end.

"Pink is a very pretty color." Mimi defended herself.

"I've got to say, I'm sorry Kari."

She instantly broke down into tears. "I love you!"

"Good. Because you didn't let me finish," a grin spread across my face, "Kari, I'm sorry, but you are stuck with dealing with me and my jealousy because I'd like to ask you to be my wife."

"You jerk! You had me scared to death!" Kari began to shout at me.

"I'm sorry Kari, but you look so cute when you're scared."

"Do not!"

"Oh just come here!" I said as I grabbed the small petite girl in front of me and shared a very passionate kiss with her. I noticed Mimi walk away without saying a word, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered to me was right where it belonged. I broke the kiss causing her to frown a little, "so is that a yes?"

"YES!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- There it is. TK chose who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. It was such a corny ending though, wasn't it? It came out nothing like I first planned it when I thought up this idea. The only thing that stayed the same was the gazebo. REVIEW ONE FINAL TIME PLEASE! I may possibly do an epilogue if you guys want me to.


End file.
